Une Maille Dans Le Temps Livre Un
by a.a.k88
Summary: L’histoire de 104 ans et cinq mois. Le passé n’est pas mort. Ce n’est même pas le passé. William Faulkner Couples: CordyAngel, DarlaAngélus, CordyGroo, SpikeDru, FredGunn
1. Prologue

**Cette fanfic ne m'appartient absolument pas, je ne fais que la traduire… Traductrice : Aurélie (a.a.k) Titre : Une Maille Dans Le Temps (livre un)**

Traductrice: Aurélie (a.a.k)

Auteurs: Yahtzee et Rheanna

Dénégations: Les personnages suivant sont la propriété de Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, Warner Brothers, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt et ainsi de suite. Ils sont utilisés sans permission, intention d'infraction ou espérance de bénéfice.

Spoiler: Cette histoire contient des spoilers à partir de l'épisode "Quitte ou Double" de la saison 3 d'Ats.

Estimation : R pour des contenus occasionnellement violent.

Sommaire: L'histoire de 104 ans et cinq mois.

"Le passé n'est pas mort. Ce n'est même pas le passé." -- William Faulkner

* * *

**_Prologue_**

"Le musée ferme dans dix minutes. Je vous prie de vous diriger vers la sortie."

La voix de Vern, râpeuse avec l'âge et une habitude trente-en-un-jour que son docteur avait dit le tuerait, coupa à travers le silence du hall principal d'exposition du Musée de Victoriana. Les trois visiteurs qui restaient dans la salle – un homme d'un certain âge qui avait un air de milieu universitaire, et deux touristes Japonais âgés -- regardèrent Vern avec respectivement, de la contrariété et de l'incompréhension.

Pour les bénéfices des touristes, Vern pointa l'horloge qui pendait au-dessus du mur d'exposition "Grande Exposition de 1851", puis vers la sortie. Après une brève discussion en Japonais, le couple traîna les pieds vers la porte. Une seconde plus tard, le type-professeur les suivit, fermant son bloque note avec un bruit sec.

"Merci," dit plaisamment Vern. "Revenez nous voir."

Une fois que la salle Grande Exposition fut vide, il éteignit les lumières, et continua son dernier circuit du musée pour la journée. Des panneaux sur les murs dirigeaient les visiteurs autour de des expositions variées, mais Vern n'avait même pas besoin de leur lancer un coup d'œil sur son chemin. Les expositions changeaient parfois, mais la route de Vern jamais. Hall principal, salles d'exposition, cafétéria, magasin de souvenirs, lumières éteintes, fermer à clé.

La dernière halte sur le tour de Vern était la petite salle d'étalage, utilisée pour les expositions temporaires. L'installation actuelle était dédicacée aux poupées chinoises Victoriennes – rangée sur rangée de poupées, avec des visages durs, blancs et des yeux vitreux. Vern ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais l'exposition de poupées lui fichait la chair de poule. Au moins il n'était pas seul – le nombre de visiteur avait été particulièrement bas, et la petite salle d'étalage était habituellement vide.

Ce soir, elle ne l'était pas.

"Le musée ferme dans cinq minutes, mademoiselle," dit Vern.

La fille ne répondit pas – continua juste de fixer les poupées, extasiée-- donc Vern entra dans la salle. Vue de près, elle ressemblait presque elle-même à une poupée. Ses cheveux étaient uniformément sombres et luisants, comme s'ils avaient été tissés au lieu d'avoir poussé, et sa peau pâle comme de la craie. Elle semblait avoir sa place ici, dans une salle remplie de mannequins.

"Mademoiselle, il est temps de partir," dit Vern, plus fermement.

"Le temps," dit la fille, étirant le mot en un soupir. Son accent était -- Anglais, peut-être? Vern le pensait, mais il n'était pas sûr. Elle ne sonnait comme aucun des visiteurs Britanniques qui étaient venus au musée récemment.

"Le temps," dit encore la fille. Elle tendit le bras et souleva de son présentoir la poupée la plus proche. La tenant en l'air, elle dit, "Le temps est vilain. Ca fait tout changer. Mais nous ne changeons pas, n'est-ce pas?"

"Reposez la poupée, s'il-vous-plaît, mademoiselle," dit Vern. "Ca n'est pas permis de toucher les articles en exposition."

La fille l'ignora et, à la place, tint la poupée plus haut, ses doigts tirant les noeuds de soie dans ses cheveux avant de frotter le velours verts de la robe miniature qu'elle portait. "Quelle jolie robe," dit la fille. Elle baissa mélancoliquement les yeux sur sa propre robe – un bout de chiffon rouge cramoisie qui montrait peu de jambe et beaucoup de dos, le genre de choses que les filles portaient pour les occasions spéciales, pas pour visiter des musées. Mais cette robe semblait avoir trop vu d'occasions spéciales: L'ourlet était déchiré en plusieurs endroits, et Vern pouvait voir quelques tâches sombres. "Nous avions l'habitude d'avoir de vrais robes, pas des déchets et des mouchoirs," continua la fille. "Des robes réelles. Des robes magnifiques. Et il y avait de la musique et de la danse et tout le monde disait que j'étais magnifique."

Vern réprima un soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec les musées qui attiraient les dingues? "Ecoutez, nous fermons maintenant, et vous ne pouvez pas rester ici cette nuit, vous comprenez? Il y a un refuge sur Stanford Avenue où ils vous donneront un lit et un repas chaud." Pendant qu'il le disait, Vern remarqua à quel point la fille était pitoyablement maigre. "Vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin."

La fille se pencha vers la poupée et lui murmura, "J'avais une horloge, mais elle ne faisait qu'avancer. Je voulais savoir si l'horloge reculait, est-ce que le temps allait suivre?" Elle abaissa sa voix. "Il ne la pas fait."

"Sans blague," dit sèchement Vern.

"J'ai sorti tous les ressorts pour voir ce qui la faisait aller. Et puis il n'y avait plus de tic-toc. C'est devenu tout silencieux." La fille se retourna, regardant Vern pour la première fois. Son regard, contrairement au reste de ses manières, était focalisé et intense, presque hypnotique, et Vern était rempli de la conviction troublante que s'il regardait trop longtemps dans ces yeux sombres, il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais regarder ailleurs. "Les gens sont comme les horloges, tu sais. Tic-toc, tic-toc, et puis plus rien – à moins qu'ils ne redémarrent." Elle sourit. "J'ai redémarré."

"Ok, ça suffit," cassa Vern. "Il est temps pour vous de partir." Tendant le bras, il prit la poupée des mains de la fille et la remit sur son présentoir.

"Temps de partir," répéta la fille, d'un ton chanteur. "Temps de partir. Il est temps de partir, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé ce pour quoi je suis venue."

"Vous avez vu les poupées," dit Vern.

"Pas les poupées," dit-elle de façon méprisante. "Je suis venue pour quelque chose de bien plus joli."

Vern mit sa main sur le bras de la fille, comptant la guider vers la porte. Elle ne bougea pas, et quand il essaya de la tirer loin de l'étalage de poupées, il sentit son corps se raidir, les muscles se serrant. Son bras maigre se durcit en fer sous sa prise. Elle était plus forte qu'elle en avait l'air.

Essayant de sonner persuasif, il dit, "Quoi que vous soyez venue voir, ça sera toujours là demain."

La fille sourit, et soudainement Vern ne se tenait plus près d'elle. Il était sur le sol du musée, coincé par un monstre aux yeux jaunes, souriant.

"Il n'y a plus de demain," Vern entendit la fille chuchoter, comme si c'était d'une grande distance. "Il n'y a que hier."

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Livre Un:  
Le Dixième de Jamais Chapitre Premier**

"Donc, la plage était vraiment magnifique," dit Cordélia. "Tu aurais dû la voir. La nuit, évidemment, à moins que Coppertone _(marque de produit solaire)_ ne fabrique maintenant de la protection 8000."

Angel savait qu'elle essayait très fort de faire une blague. Il savait qu'il aurait dû sourire. Il voulait sourire, la questionner sur son voyage, faire de son mieux pour être heureux pour elle et Groo.

Mais il n'en avait rien à faire du voyage, et il savait qu'elle non plus. C'était juste quelque chose de quoi parler, de sorte qu'ils n'aient pas à parler de ce qu'ils faisaient, qui était mettre les affaires de Connor en boîte.

"Ils avaient un concours de limbo_ (c'est une danse)_," dit Cordélia, faisant un pas sur le côté. Elle portait son jeans le plus vieux et un T-shirt vert clair moucheté de blanc avec de l'eau de javel; une simple pince retenait la frange de ses cheveux nouvellement court, nouvellement blond. De cet angle, son corps cachait presque la petite pile de couvertures de bébé qu'elle avait pliées. "Groo ne pouvait pas voir l'intérêt du limbo. Pas qu'il y ait vraiment un intérêt au limbo. Mais le tien a réellement pris la troisième place."

L'ours en peluche de Connor. Ses poils étaient emmêlés ensemble avec de la suie et de la crasse venant du feu. Angel fixa ses yeux vitreux, ressemblant à une poupée. "Seulement la troisième place?"

"Hey, je suis fière de dire que mes genoux ne se plient pas aussi loin que ceux de certaines personnes."

S'il fermait les yeux – même pour un moment – il pouvait sentir Connor dans ses bras. La chaleur vivante de son fils, son poids, la faible pression de chacune de ses respirations. Le désir écrasant de le protéger, de prendre soin de lui --

Angel sentit un moment de désorientation, puis secoua la tête et essaya de se concentrer sur Cordy. Elle étudiait son visage minutieusement, cherchant, il le savait, n'importe quel signe de tension. Rapidement, il lança un nouveau sujet. "Qu'est-ce que tu portes à ton bras?"

"Oh, ouais. Ca." Cordélia eut l'air, si c'était possible, encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle tendit son fin poignet; la bande autour de son bras miroita en une douzaine de couleurs. "Contemple le bracelet hologramme, disponible uniquement dans les magasins de souvenirs les plus chics de la plage."

Elle grimaçait légèrement alors qu'elle le regardait. Angel secoua la tête. "Laisse-moi deviner. Ils n'ont pas d'hologrammes à Pyléa."

"Groo pensait que c'était joli," dit Cordy avec un soupir. "Apparemment, si tu n'as jamais vu un hologramme auparavant, ça ressemble à un bracelet miracle magnifique, merveilleux et brillant au lieu de, hé bien, une connerie de plage. Je suppose que Groo a juste besoin d'être à L.A. un peu plus longtemps avant qu'il ne comprenne que la haute couture coûte généralement plus que $3.99."

"C'est comme je dis toujours," dit Angel. "Tu ne peux pas te tromper avec de la bijouterie."

Il avait donné des bijoux à Darla et Dru chaque fois qu'il avait pu s'en procurer – à travers le meurtre, à travers le vol ou, en de très rare occasion, à travers un achat légitime. Pendant un moment, il pu les voir d'une manière aussi vivante que si elles étaient dans la pièce: une tiare en cristal scintillant dans les mèches sombres de Drusilla, un collier de perles noir gainant le cou blanc de Darla --

-- Darla, couchée sur la chaussée sous la pluie, suppliant Angel de prendre grand soin de leur fils --

"Angel?"

Il leva abruptement la tête. Cordélia avait un regard peiné sur le visage, mais là tout de suite, Angel ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Il se retourna vers son travail, bourrant le mobile de Connor dans une boîte plus brutalement qu'il ne l'avait voulu. "Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'autre?"

"On – hé bien, on --" Angel n'avait pas à lever les yeux pour savoir que Cordélia essayait de savoir si elle devait ou pas le faire parler ou continuer d'essayer de le distraire. Elle choisit le dernier. "On a beaucoup manger dehors – j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne façon d'introduire Groo à la nourriture terrienne. Il s'avère qu'il aime le Mexicain. Ca devrait donner à lui et à Fred beaucoup de sujet de conversation."

Angel avait faim. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours, pas depuis la dernière fois où il avait bu le sang de son fils. Il ne l'avait pas voulu. "Content que Groo apprécie ça." Les petites chaussures de Connor allaient aussi aller dans cette boîte. Tout ce que son fils avait possédé allait juste aller dans deux boîtes.

"Et -- oh, je suis allée faire faire mes cheveux. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?"

Angel ne leva pas les yeux. "Je n'aime pas."

"Je te demande pardon?"

"Désolé," dit-il platement. "C'est vrai." Il finalement jeté un coup d'œil vers le haut pour voir que Cordélia le fixait, mains sur les hanches, les narines s'évasant d'une manière peu flatteuse. Il l'avait fâchée, et Angel savait faiblement qu'il devrait se sentir pire à propos de ça qu'il ne le faisait.

"Ok, on va te ramasser une copie de Tact pour les Morts," dit Cordélia. "Tu ne peux pas simplement dire à quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas ses cheveux!"

"Tu me l'a demandé," observa Angel.

"Ouais, mais -- mais --" Cordélia fit des gestes avec une main. "La question, 'est-ce que tu aimes mes cheveux?' est dans la même catégorie que 'est-ce que ça me donne l'air grosse?' L'honnêteté n'est pas requise."

Les cheveux de Cordélia avaient l'habitude d'être longs et doux et foncés. Il avait enterré son visage dedans une fois, ivre dans le parfum. Angel n'avait pas été lui-même en ce temps-là, mais plus qu'une année plus tard, il pouvait toujours se souvenir de l'odeur, la sensation de ceux-ci contre sa peau. "La coupe est bien," dit-il. "Il montre ton cou --"

"C'est tellement PAS le compliment que j'attendais de ta part."

"— mais la couleur ne va pas du tout." Angel pouvait dire que Cordélia allait de seulement fâchée à furieuse, mais ça lui était toujours égal. En fait, bizarrement, il sentait qu'il se mettait en colère en retour. Non – ça n'était pas de la colère – quelque chose d'autre s'accumulait en lui, de la pression se serrant tout autour de lui, à l'intérieur de lui.

"Hé bien, excuse-moi de m'attendre à de bons conseils d'un accro du gel pour cheveux."

"Tu m'as demandé ce que je pensais --"

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me le DISES!"

Angel frappa son poing dans le mur et hurla, "Je veux juste que tout soit comme c'était avant!"

Cordy le fixa. Il fixa le mur. Le plâtre avait craqué tout autour de sa main, une toile d'araignée en ciment. Son poing faisait mal, et il sentit sa gorge se serrer. "Cordy -- oh, Seigneur, Cordy, je suis désolé."

"Doux Jésus," souffla Cordélia. "Angel – es-tu --"

"C'est comme si je ne pouvais me concentrer," dit Angel. "Je ne peux pas penser à Connor, et je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à Connor, et plus rien n'a de sens pour moi."

Elle jeta ses bras autour de lui, le serrant étroitement. "Je sais que tu ne voulais pas dire ça. Je sais que tu es bouleversé. Je suis si stupide, à parler de mes cheveux – c'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi dire."

Angel l'étreignit en retour. "Tu ne dois rien dire," dit-il. "Tu es là."

"Je veux dire quelque chose pour arranger tout ça, et je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas arranger ça --"

"Ca va. Ca va, tu peux parler de ce que tu veux. Je ne me fâcherai plus, je te promets --"

Cordélia leva la tête et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, fort. Elle força un sourire. "Tu sais quoi? Après réflexion, je ne suis pas sure que 'Chatoiement Doré' était la bonne teinte après tout."

Angel essaya de sourire en retour. "Tu es toujours magnifique pour moi."

"Vous allez bien?"

La voix de Fred venant de l'embrassure ramena Angel à quelque chose comme de la clarté. Il réalisa que Fred, Gunn, Groo et Lorne les fixaient tous – apportés en haut des escaliers, sans aucun doute, par le son du coup dans le mur. Maintenant ils fixaient tous Cordélia et lui.

Angel se recula au même moment que Cordélia. Elle sourit et essuya rapidement ses yeux. "Tout va bien," promit-elle. "Angel et moi étions – on parlait juste de mes cheveux."

Gunn acquiesça avec compassion. "J'avais pensé que tu étais obligé d'être bouleversé à propos de ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, Cordy. Ca partira en repoussant."

"Excuse-moi?" se renfrogna Cordélia.

Gunn leva les mains. "Mais, hey, qu'est-ce que je connais des cheveux?"

"Je vois que vous avez été occupé, les enfants," dit Lorne, avançant avec précaution entre les débris. "Ca n'est plus une zone de désastre fédéral ici. Je rétrograderais ceci à un simple désordre." Lorne tapota l'épaule d'Angel. "Que dirais-tu que je bouge une partie de ça de ton chemin?"

Angel baissa les yeux sur les deux boîtes reposant sur le buffet. Une fois qu'elles seraient parties, Connor le serait aussi. "Pas encore," dit-il doucement.

Groo mit son bras autour de la taille de Cordélia. "Vraiment, vous avez fait des miracles, ma princesse. Tant a été fait en si peu de temps." Il l'embrassa légèrement sur le front, et elle lui sourit.

"Peut-être que c'est ton pouvoir de démon, Cordy," suggéra Fred. "La capacité stupéfiante de nettoyer."

"Ca serait pour quel démon?" demandé Cordélia. "Le 'Tidy-Bowl Man'? " (_"l'homme à la cuvette nettoyée", apparemment c'est un homme connu dans le monde entier pour avoir fait flotter des bateaux dans les toilettes, ou un truc du genre)_

"Ca sonne comme un candidat démon pour moi," dit Gunn. Lui, aussi, joignait la gaieté forcée. "Je veux dire, on doit se demander pourquoi l'homme a choisi de faire flotter son canot à rames dans la toilette en premier lieu."

"Je ne comprends pas," dit Groo. "Vous avez expliqué pour quoi sont les toilettes, princesse, mais vous n'avez jamais parlé de bateaux."

"Reste avec la première explication," dit rapidement Cordélia.

Angel continuait de regarder les craquements dans le plâtre. Tout juste comme une toile d'araignée. Drusilla avait aimé les toiles d'araignée. Elle faisait semblant qu'elles étaient des voiles de mariées et essayait de les mettre dans ses cheveux, et quand elles se brisaient elle pleurait et pleurait --

Tout s'est assemblé en une fois. Les yeux vitreux de poupée de l'ours en peluche. Les souvenirs de la tiare, de la sensation des cheveux sombres et soyeux contre sa main. Le besoin de protéger. Le besoin d'attaquer.

"Drusilla," chuchota Angel.

Tout le monde le fixa. Finalement, Cordélia dit, "Drusilla -- quoi?"

"Elle est ici," dit Angel. "A Los Angeles. Pas très loin."

Cordélia regarda vers le ciel. "Et moi qui pensais que ça ne pouvait pas s'empirer."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," dit Gunn. "Comment tu sais ça, Angel? Tu as des sens d'araignées ou un truc du genre?"

"Un truc du genre," dit Angel, bien qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était "des sens d'araignées". "J'ai toujours pu dire quand des vampires de ma lignée étaient tout près. Et Drusilla est tout près maintenant. Je le ressens depuis un moment. Je ne l'ai pas réalisé plus tôt parce que – enfin, je ne l'avais pas réalisé."

"Hum, je crois que je n'ai pas reçu la note," dit Fred. "Qui est Drusilla?"

"Méchant vampire des jours méchants d'Angel," suppléa Cordélia. Elle s'éloigna de Groo, déjà en mode travail. "Si elle pense qu'elle peut venir ici et frapper Angel pendant qu'il est à terre, elle se fait des illusions. En présumant que Drusilla pense quoi que ce soit tout court." Fred fronça les sourcils. Gunn leva sa main à sa tempe et fit pivoter ses doigts dans le signe international pour "folle dingue."

"C'est tout simplement super," dit Lorne. "Tu es sûr de ça, mon grand? C'est pas juste un mauvais rêve, de la salade de thon qui était juste un petit peu périmée?"

"Je suis sûr," dit Angel. Maintenant qu'il avait identifié la sensation, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnue plus tôt. Drusilla était très proche, à peine quelques kilomètres.

Groo leva une main de façon incertaine. "Biensûr, je souhaite m'associer à tuer la bête Drusilla," dit-il. "Mais que faisons-nous de l'attaque de vampire que Cordélia a pressenti? Je suis certain que nous nous rappelons tous la vision mouvementée de ce matin et le destin regrettable des crêpes."

"Oh, super," soupira Cordélia. "On doit être à LAX dans une heure et demi, Angel. Il y a une chance pour que Drusilla traîne à l'aéroport?"

"Elle est plus proche que ça," dit Angel.

"Voilà un plan," dit Lorne, allant au côté de Groo. "Que diriez-vous que le Garçon Prodige et moi allions faire une croisière jusqu'au terminal et nous occupions des brigands mort-vivant? Ca vous libère pour traquer Drusilla."

"Tu es disposé à venir dans la bataille avec moi?" dit Groo. Il sourit à Lorne. "Je suis surpris, tes vêtements non plissés et tes ongles bien taillés ne parlent pas d'un guerrier. Mais je salue ton courage, mon ami toiletté."

Lorne ferma les yeux avec une grimace douloureuse. "Je peux aller avec Groo," offrit rapidement Cordélia.

"Oh, non, tu ne peux pas," dit Lorne. "Je n'ai pas rencontré Dru moi-même, mais j'ai eu un coup d'œil durant le numéro musical d'Angelinou. Et il n'y a aucune CHANCE pour que j'aille près de cette fille. Elle donne l'impression qu'Anna Nicole Smith est équilibrée, et ma tête va probablement exploser si elle chantonne autant."

"Ca s'arrange alors," dit Gunn. "La seule question est, où est Drusilla?"

"Dans un endroit qu'elle aime," dit Angel. "Un endroit -- amusant."

"Ca pourrait être n'importe où, où des gens peuvent saigner," dit Cordélia. "Tu ne peux pas restreindre le périmètre?"

Angel fit un tour mental des bloques environnant, puis se rappela d'un musée devant lequel il était passé auparavant. Il avait alors pensé à Drusilla.

"Je crois que je peux," dit Angel.

* * *

Fred s'abaissa à travers la lucarne, redressant lentement ses bras tandis qu'elle pressait ses pieds ensemble pour éviter les tessons de verre cassés qui accrochaient toujours les bords de vitres brisées. C'était un travail dur, et avant qu'elle ne soit à la moitié du chemin, ses bras faisaient mal avec l'effort. Puis, juste comme elle était sure qu'elle allait tomber le reste du chemin et atterrir en un tas disgracieux sur le sol, elle senti de larges épaules se dresser sous ses pieds, supportant son poids. Des bras forts agrippèrent ses jambes, l'ancrant. 

"Je t'ai," dit Charles en dessous d'elle, et Fred se sentit tomber doucement et gracieusement vers le sol, comme une ballerine descendant d'un ascenseur élevé. Une fois qu'elle fut sûrement sur le sol, elle retira son T-shirt en place et regarda dans les ténèbres autour d'elle, essayant de distinguer les détails de leur environnement. Le Musée de Victoriana avait probablement eu l'air très élégant 25 ans plus tôt. Mais le bois des lambris était plus sombre que ce qui était maintenant à la mode, le plafond un peu trop bas. La moquette mur-à-mur était devenue fine. Fred pensa que ça avait l'air distingué mais miteux – un endroit construit avec soin et puis oublié.

Cordélia, qui était debout près d'Angel, fronça les sourcils. "CECI est ton idée d'un 'endroit amusant'? Angel, j'ai été dans des morgues avec plus d'atmosphère."

"Pas mon idée," dit Angel. Il sonnait distrait, pensa Fred, comme s'il ne se concentrait qu'à moitié sur sa conversation avec Cordy. "Celle de Drusilla. Elle a toujours aimé les musées. De ce côté."

Il se mit en route le long du couloir; d'abord Cordélia, puis Charles et Fred, le suivirent. Alors qu'ils marchaient, l'attention de Fred fut attirée par les peintures et même quelques photographies d'hommes et de femmes dans des poses raides et des habits raides qui tapissaient les couloirs du musée. Dans les trous entres les affichages des murs, il y avait des cabinets remplis d'objets étranges et démodés. Fred avait toujours été plus attirée par la science que par l'histoire, mais tout de même ses doigts démangeaient avec le désir de soulever des choses, les secouer, découvrir de quoi elles étaient faites et comment elles marchaient.

"Les musées SONT amusant," dit-elle. "Toutes ces choses sont des petites pièces du temps, préservées comme – comme les marshmallows dans un gallon de route rocailleuse." Fred s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils pour elle-même. "Ca n'était pas une très bonne analogie."

"Ca marchait bien pour moi," dit Charles, prenant sa main légèrement dans la sienne. "Hey, mon sixième sens mystérieux me dit que tu voudras peut-être prendre un sundae _(glace de fruit recouverte de noix)_ de minuit après ça. J'ai raison?" En réponse, Fred serra sa main et lui sourit.

"L'été où on a été en France, j'ai visité le Louvre à Paris," dit Cordélia. "Ca allait. Je suppose, bien qu'après un moment tu commences à te demander combien de statues de marbres un pays a réellement BESOIN. Et la Joconde semblait être sur le point de dire -- ohmondieu!"

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Fred sentait que cette citation n'était pas de la Joconde. Charles serra sa main autour de la sienne, et ensemble ils se dépêchèrent pour rattraper Cordélia, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la salle d'exposition suivante.

La salle était remplie de poupée du sol au plafond. Une centaine ou plus de yeux scintillant regardait Fred sans cligner des paupières. Les visages peints des poupées étaient individuellement bénins – mais il y avait quelque chose de troublant à propos de la vue de rangs de perfection indifférenciée.

"Flippant," dit Fred.

"Encore plus flippant," corrigea Cordélia. Elle pointa le sol.

Le corps couché au milieu de la salle appartenait à un homme à la fin de la cinquantaine ou au début de la soixantaine, aux cheveux gris et à la mâchoire carrée. Ou il aurait eu la mâchoire carrée, si la plus grande partie de sa gorge n'avait pas été déchirée. Mais Fred vit directement que Cordélia n'avait pas parlé du sang.

L'homme sur le sol avait été tué sauvagement, par quelque chose qui avait prit un plaisir pure, viscéral dans l'acte de violence. Mais, après la mise à mort, le même quelque chose avait roulé le corps sur son dos et mit un coussin sous la tête du corps et un nounours dans l'angle de son bras.

"Drusilla veut prendre soin des choses," dit Angel. "Mais elle ne sait pas comment."

Charles glissa sa main hors de celle de Fred et tourna son poignet. Quand elle baissa les yeux, elle vit qu'il tenait un pieu. "Si elle est dingue, ça joue en notre faveur. Un vamp qui ne pense pas de façon cohérente est un vamp plus facile à tuer."

Sévèrement, Angel dit, "C'est la plus grosse erreur que tu puisses faire à propos de Drusilla. Elle est folle, mais elle est maligne. Elle pense différemment – mais elle pense. C'est comme ça qu'elle a survécu si longtemps. C'est pour ça qu'elle est si dangereuse." Soudainement, sa position changea, devenant plus tendue, plus raide, et son visage s'assombrit. "N'est-ce pas, Dru?"

Comme il parlait, Angel fit un pas de côté et se retourna, révélant la silhouette qui était debout derrière lui, dans l'embrassure de la salle aux poupées.

Durant l'année dernière, Fred s'était lentement habitué à l'idée que les vampires ressemblaient aux personnes qu'ils avaient été avant qu'ils ne meurent – personnes normales, grosses ou minces ou laides ou belles, superficiellement non différentes de quiconque on pourrait rencontrer dans le métro, sauf beaucoup plus dangereux. Enfin, peut-être un peu plus pâle aussi. Mais la fille qui glissait vers Angel portrait pour elle une aura de surnaturel si forte que ça semblait faire fredonner l'air autour d'elle. Sa peau brillait blanche comme la lune, et ses cheveux noirs ondulaient sur ses épaules comme un voile de deuil. Ses lèvres et joues étaient rouges, et ses yeux brillaient fiévreusement. Le corps gainé dans sa robe rouge crassée était squelettique même pour les standards de L.A. On ne pouvait pas tromper ce vampire pour une personne normale. "Mes pensées sont des guêpes," dit Drusilla. "Elles piquent mon cerveau de partout. Pzzzt!"

Alors qu'elle parlait, elle leva sa main et agita ses doigts dans l'air, mimant le vol désordonné d'un insecte. Son regard suivit le bout de son doigt alors qu'il faisait des spirales et dansait devant elle; la vue semblait la ravir, comme si elle n'avait aucune idée de quelle direction sa main allait prendre ensuite. Peut-être, pensa Fred, qu'elle ne le savait vraiment pas

Les doigts de Drusilla s'élançaient vers son bras nu, comme un insecte plongeant pour attaquer. Ses ongles, griffes aiguisées, laissèrent de points rouges sur la peau délicate.

"Ca suffit, Dru," dit Angel.

La main de Drusilla continua de se courber et de plonger dans l'air. Comme Fred regardait, elle réalisa qu'il y avait un rythme au mouvement apparemment aléatoire, un dessin qui était étrangement apaisant, même hypnotique --

"J'ai dit ça SUFFIT."

Fred cligna des yeux. La main d'Angel était enroulée autour du fin poignet de Drusilla, l'encerclant facilement, l'empêchant de bouger. Il l'agrippa fort – si fort que Drusilla haleta. Puis elle fit un doux gémissement qui était à part égale de la douleur et du plaisir. Elle leva les yeux vers Angel et sourit. "Fais-moi mal encore."

Angel la fixa, puis ses doigts plantés dans son bras. Lentement, il relâcha sa poigne. "Non. Je sais ce que tu veux de moi. Mais je ne vais plus te donner ce que tu veux."

Drusilla berça son poignet à sa poitrine. Elle regarda Angel avec de grands yeux attristés. "Pourquoi es-tu parti? C'est là que toutes les mauvaises choses ont commencé. Vous êtes tous partis, un par un, et maintenant je suis la seule qui reste. Je suis toute seule."

Cordélia lança un coup d'oeil au corps sur le sol. "Garder des amis est plus facile si tu ne tues pas brutalement tout ceux que tu rencontres. Je ne fais que lancer une idée, là."

"Spike est parti. Ils ont mis du métal dans son esprit, et maintenant il ne peut pas boire. Ca l'empoisonne de l'intérieure." Lentement, la voix de Drusilla prenait une qualité rêveuse; elle sonnait comme si elle racontait une histoire qu'elle s'était récitée beaucoup de fois à elle-même. "Elle était la suivante. Je n'étais pas là, mais je l'ai sentie s'effondrer, avec des remords dans son cœur et des petites mains et des petits pieds dans son ventre."

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Drusilla; son regard était devenu intime, et elle ne semblait être consciente de personne d'autre dans la salle. Doucement, Angel recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Il fit un signe à Charles, qui lui lança silencieusement le pieu.

Le mouvement attira l'attention de Drusilla. Elle leva son bras vers Angel en un geste de supplication. "Papa," dit-elle.

Angel gela sur place. D'une voix basse qui sonnait comme si elle pourrait craquer, il dit, "Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça."

Ensuite il frappa.

Angel bougea rapidement, le mouvement une tache dans l'obscurité, mais Drusilla fut plus rapide; elle semblait savoir ce qu'il allait faire avant qu'il ne le fasse. Fred entendit son pieu cliqueter sur le sol et vit une estafilade de chiffon rouge et de cheveux noirs s'élancer à travers la porte de la salle des poupées.

Menés par Angel, ils lui coururent après, mais le couloir à l'extérieur de la salle des poupées se déployait dans les deux directions, vides, et il n'y avait aucun signe de Drusilla.

"Elle va s'échapper," dit Fred.

"Pas cette fois," dit Angel. Il sonnait aussi déterminé que Fred ne l'avait jamais entendu. "Elle a causé trop de souffrance. Je l'ai déjà laissée partir trop de fois. Il est temps de finir ça."

"Je seconderai ça," ajouta Cordélia. "Vous avez vu les taches sur sa robe? J'ajoute 'crimes contre la couture' à la liste des raisons à pourquoi Dru doit être tuée."

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Angel regardait intensément le corridor de haut en bas. Maintenant il pointa un salle d'exposition juste quelques mètres plus loin. Les portes de la salle tremblaient sur leur gond, pas beaucoup, mais assez pour indiquer que quelqu'un était récemment passer par-là. "Elle est entrée là."

Fred lu tout haut le panneau au-dessus de la porte. "'Le Vieux Magasin de Curiosité: Inventions et Bibelots Victorien.' Hé bien, ça sonne intéressant."

"Plus important, ça sonne non fatal," dit Cordélia. "On aurait été malchanceux si Dru s'était terrée dans la Galerie des Armes Antiques."

Charles étudiait un plan d'étage du musée sur le mur. Il le tapota pour attirer leur attention. "Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de sortir de cette pièce. Elle est coincée."

Angel hocha la tête. "Alors finissons-en." Il ouvrit la porte, et ils regardèrent dans la pièce.

"Purée," dit Cordélia said. "C'est la brocante à domicile que le temps a oubliée."

Fred vit ce qu'elle voulait dire. La salle dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer, était plus comme un grenier qui n'avait pas été vidé depuis des années, au lieu d'un musée organisé d'exposition. Certains objets dans des caisses et sur des présentoirs autour d'elle était démodés mais reconnaissables -- Fred vit une machine à coudre et un téléphone dans la section 'Ménage' – mais les autres étaient entièrement mystérieux. Un label imprimé sur une boîte noire qui 'vomissait' des fils de cuivre identifiait le dispositif en tant que première machine à rayons X, mais qu'était l'objet tout aussi étrange qui reposait sur un trépied juste à côté?

Un gloussement fort et aigu brisa le silence. "Froid!" chanta la voix de Drusilla. "Froid, plus froid, glacé."

Gunn commença. "Bordel, qu'est-ce que?"

"C'est un jeu," dit Angel d'une voix basse. "Cache-cache." Il fit plusieurs pas prudents vers l'avant.

Plus de rire. "Glacé, plus froid, tiède."

Cordélia secoua la tête avec incrédulité. "Elle nous donne des INDICES de sorte qu'on la trouve et qu'on la tue? Peu importe."

Fred tourna la tête, essayant de placer la source du rire. "Elle est par-là."

Dirigé par la voix de Drusilla, ils s'aventurèrent plus loin dans le hall d'exposition. Il semblait à Fred que le plus loin ils allaient, le plus ésotérique et fantastique les objets affichés devenaient, jusqu'à ce que ça soit impossible de dire ce que n'importe lequel avait pu être projeté d'être. Fred se rappela à contrecoeur comment elle s'était sentie en tant qu'enfant en se réveillant d'un mauvais rêve pour trouver sa chambre soudainement un endroit étrange et peu amical, rempli de formes déformées et vacillantes. A Pyléa, elle s'était tapie dans sa caverne, submergée par le même sens de dislocation, mais sur une échelle plus massive. Le souvenir la faisait encore trembler.

Devant eux, la voix de Drusilla devenant plus forte. "Chaud. Plus chaud. Les flammes lèchent les alentours, du charbon bouillant!"

Mais elle avait été seule dans sa caverne, se souvint Fred. Maintenant, elle pouvait tendre le bras et prendre la main de Charles. Et ça faisait toute la différence.

"Brûlant," chuchota Drusilla.

Elle était tapie à l'intérieur d'un des objets exposés, assise jambes croisées sur la base d'une pyramide qui semblait être faite d'une sorte de pierre noire. La pyramide était si grande qu'elle avait été placée sur un socle, à part des autres objets exposés; elle avait une base carrée et quatre côtés qui finissaient en une pointe aiguisée dix pieds plus haut. Le côté le plus près avait des charnières, pour faire une porte. Fred n'avait jamais rien vu de tel auparavant. "Le jeu est fini, Dru," dit Angel. "Tu sais comment ça va finir."

"Je sais comment ça a commencé," dit Drusilla. "Il y a tellement longtemps, comme une histoire pour endormir. Tu avais l'habitude de me raconter de merveilleuses histoires, avec des cris dedans. La fin reste la même, mais le début peut changer. Je vais raconter l'histoire de la manière dont elle aurait dû être."

Et elle tira rapidement la porte sur le devant de la pyramide fermée, s'enfermant à l'intérieur.

Personne ne parla pendant plusieurs secondes. Finalement, Cordelia dit, "Est-ce que c'est juste moi, ou est-ce que Dru vient de faire une chose vraiment, vraiment stupide?"

"Elle a couru dans une impasse, nous a dit comment la trouver, ensuite s'est enfermée à clé juste devant nous," dit Fred. "Techniquement, ce ne sont pas les mouvements les plus futés."

Charles regarda Angel. "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Oh, ouais -- 'Elle est folle, mais elle est maligne.' Mec, je crois que tu aurais dû t'arrêter à 'folle'." Angel ne répondit pas; il continua juste de fixer intensément la pyramide.

Cordy regardait également la pyramide noire. "A quel point est-ce que vous croyez que cette chose est lourde? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on pourrait la charger dans la camionnette de Gunn, l'amener à l'extérieur et l'ouvrir après le lever du soleil? Parce que je pense à un désamorçage de Dru simple et sans risque."

De façon hésitante, Fred monta sur le socle, et tapota l'extérieur de la pyramide avec ses articulations. C'était lisse et frais au touché, et c'était solide – est-ce que ça aurait pu être du marbre? Etant donné la taille de la pyramide, même si les côtés n'étaient épais que de six pouces, ça impliquerait tout de même une masse d'au moins -- Fred fit quelques calculs mentaux rapides et fronça les sourcils. "C'est bien trop lourd pour qu'on la déplace."

Sans un avertissement, la porte de la pyramide commença à se rouvrir rapidement. Fred entendit Charles hurler, et elle trébucha en arrière, essayant désespérément de s'éloigner de la portée de Drusilla --

-- Mais Drusilla était partie. L'espace à l'intérieur était vide.

"Bon sang, cette chose a une porte arrière," dit Charles. "Elle a dû sortir."

Fred regarda à l'intérieur de la pyramide et, quand elle fut complètement certaine que c'était vide, entra dedans. L'intérieur était étonnamment spacieux – il y avait assez d'espace pour au moins quelques personnes – mais il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher. Le sol était solide, et bien que les murs étaient couverts de toutes sortes de cadrans intrigants et de leviers et de bagues dorées, il n'y avait pas d'autre porte. "Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait pu."

"Elle n'est pas là," dit Angel. "Elle n'est même pas tout près. Elle est -- partie."

"Pardonnez-moi de poser la question évidente," dit Cordélia, "mais que diable est cette chose, et qu'est-ce que ça fait dans un musée rempli de trucs Anglais du dix-neuvième siècle?"

Fred commença à lire les notes pour les visiteurs de l'exposition, affichée sur un bord attaché à côté du socle. "Selon ceci, elle appartenait au cinquième Compte d'Ashford. C'était un millionnaire excentrique."

"Excentrique?" dit Charles, soulevant un sourcil.

"Comme, mort au Cirque," dit Fred. "C'était un égyptologue amateur --"

"Beaucoup de Victoriens l'étaient," dit Angel.

"Et il a construit ça en tant que – en tant que --"

Les yeux de Fred s'élargirent. Le silence tira en longueur, et elle savait que les autres attendaient impatiemment qu'elle parle à nouveau, mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir.

"Fred, tu veux nous aider, là?" incita Cordélia.

Elle ne pouvait toujours pas trouver quelque chose à dire, donc Fred lu simplement les mots de la plaque tout haut. "Les nombreuses illusions du Compte d'Ashford incluaient sa croyance que l'ancienne religion Egyptienne tenait la clé vers la pratique de diverses formes de magie. Les experts n'étaient pas d'accord avec l'interprétation de ce dispositif, bien que la plupart croit que c'était un sanctuaire privé d'adoration. Mais les théories sont aussi diverses que les experts – certains pensent que c'était un mausolée, d'autres une sculpture, et un écrivain a même avancé que c'était prévu en tant que --" Fred prit une profonde respiration. "En tant que machine à voyager dans le temps."

Il y eu une courte pause. Puis Cordélia dit, "Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir pour l'option 'sculpture'?"

"Ca n'est pas une machine à voyager le temps," dit Charles. "Il n'y a pas de truc comme ça."

D'une voix calme, Fred dit, "Alors où est partie Drusilla?"

Pendant un long moment, personne ne parla. Fred était consciente que son estomac se soulevait, son esprit bourdonnait avec surprise et peur, et elle se demandait si les autres se sentaient de la même façon. Finalement, Angel dit, "J'ai été dans les parages pendant un long moment, mais à chaque fois que je pense que j'ai tout vu, quelque chose de nouveau arrive. Une machine à voyager dans le temps – est-ce possible, Fred?"

"Il n'y a pas de technologie – pas même une approximation de la technologie – pour ça," dit Fred. "Mais il y a tout un tas d'idées différentes. Certaines personnes ne pensent pas qu'on puisse voyager dans le temps, même en théorie. Certaines pensent qu'on peut aller en arrière, mais pas en avant. Mais, en tant que principe général, est-ce que la plupart des physiciens pense que c'est possible? Oui."

Les trois autres la fixaient. Non, Fred réalisa, pas elle – au-delà d'elle, la pyramide noire, silencieuse de façon menaçante et vide derrière elle.

"Ce n'est PAS une machine à voyager dans le temps," répéta Charles, secouant la tête.

"Je sais que ça sonne tiré par les cheveux," dit Angel. "Mais Drusilla a utilisé ce dispositif pour faire quelque chose – pour aller quelque part. Nous devons --"

"Non, non, NON," dit Charles. Il commença à faire les cent pas. "Pas de machines à voyager dans le temps! Absolument pas. Je veux dire, ok, les vampires sont réels. J'ai découvert ça il y a quelques années. J'ai flippé, je m'en suis occupé. Puis j'ai appris que les zombies sont réels. Les loups-garous sont réels. Les sorcières sont réelles. Les nanas flippantes qui font de la télékinésie et qui ont des problèmes personnels sont réelles. Mais pas de machines à voyager dans le temps! Ok, peut-être que toutes les autres choses bizarres des films d'horreurs sont réelles, mais pas ça!"

"Charles?" Fred n'était pas habituée à le voir hors de contrôle, et ça la troublait plus que ça aurait dû. Elle regarda les autres autour d'elle pour voir s'ils étaient aussi inquiets qu'elle. Ils ne semblaient pas l'être.

Charles les regarda tous avec un mélange de frustration et de misère. "Je veux juste qu'une foutue chose ne soit pas réelle," dit-il. "Juste une chose fausse. C'est tout ce que je demande."

"J'ai entendu que les Cloches de Pâques étaient une blague," offrit Cordélia. Elle tapota son épaule et sourit tristement. "Je sais comment tu te sens. Je suis passée par là. Tu dois juste y faire face – ce moment où tu réalises, peu importe à quel point ton seuil de bizarrerie est élevé, ça ne sera jamais assez haut."

Fred se dirigea vers Charles et lui serra le bras. "C'est bizarre, je sais. Mais nous devons nous concentrer. Je crois que nous avons peut-être beaucoup d'ennuis."

Ca sembla marcher, et Fred fut soulagé. Charles expira. "Une machine à voyager dans le temps. C'est -- dingue. Je veux dire, tu serais obligé d'être dingue pour même --" Il s'arrêta, son visage changeant. "Tu serais obligé d'être dingue."

"Supposons que cette chose est une machine à voyager dans le temps," dit Angel, "Et supposons Drusilla vienne juste de l'utiliser pour aller quelque part, alors -- hypothétiquement -- quel genre de dégâts pourrait-elle faire?"

Cordélia dit, "Juste avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte, elle divaguait à propos de changer le début."

Fred sentit son coeur palpiter alors que son esprit commençait à comprendre les implications. "Elle pourrait retourner au commencement de l'histoire humaine et tuer les premiers homo sapiens. Ou créer tant de vampires que la civilisation humaine ne se développerait jamais au-delà de l'âge de pierre. Elle pourrait --"

Cordélia leva une main, coupant Fred. "Ok, donc elle pourrait faire de très mauvaises choses, jusqu'à et incluant effacer la civilisation telle qu'on la connait." Elle fronça les sourcils, puis s'égaya. "Attendez une seconde. Dru ne peut pas avoir changer le passé – si elle l'avait fait, on ne serait pas ici à avoir cette conversation. Pas vrai?"

Elle avait l'air si pleine d'espoir que Fred détesta la décevoir. "Ca s'appelle l'effet d'ondulation. La réalité est un peu comme la surface d'un étang. Jetez une pierre dedans, et les vagues sortent du point d'impact. Donc si le passé a changé, nous n'avons probablement pas beaucoup de temps avant que les effets ne fassent leur chemin jusqu'en 2002."

"On doit découvrir où a été Dru – quand elle a été," se corrigea Angel. "Ensuite on devra la suivre."

Charles grimaça. "Mec, je SAVAIS que tu allais dire ça."

"Fred --" dit Angel.

Fred acquiesça et sauta sur ses pieds pour entrer à nouveau dans la pyramide. "Il y a une sorte d'écriture ici, autour de tous les cadrans et autres. Ca ressemble un peu à des hiéroglyphes Egyptiens."

Angel, Cordy et Charles s'entassèrent dans l'espace à l'intérieur de la pyramide. Quatre corps était serrant, mais il y avait juste assez de place pour eux tous. "Est-ce que tu peux les lire?" demanda Angel.

"Mon truc c'est les maths, pas les langues. Je veux dire, j'ai appris quelques morceaux de W--" Fred se stoppa elle-même de dire son nom juste à temps. Ca ne fit pas de différence – des regards mal à l'aise sur les visages de Charles et Cordy, elle vit qu'ils pensaient la même chose qu'elle. Mais, aussi utile que la présence de Wesley aurait été à l'instant même, Fred doutait qu'il ait jamais l'opportunité de faire n'importe qu'elle traduction quelque part près d'Angel, plus jamais. "J'ai appris un petit peu, mais pas assez. Je ne peux pas lire ça."

"Laisse-moi voir," dit Cordélia. Alors qu'elle manoeuvrait pour une meilleure position, elle donna un coup de coude à Fred. Fred posa sa main contre le mur de la pyramide pour se stabiliser, et sentit quelque chose se dérober sous ses doigts. La porte de la pyramide se ferma rapidement sans à-coups, et ils furent soudainement confinés dans l'obscurité.

"Douillet," dit la voix de Gunn. Elle l'entendit trifouiller dans sa poche, et puis il sorti son briquet et l'alluma. "Maintenant on peut voir exactement à quel point on est dans la merde."

"Ca a intérêt à être une machine à voyager dans le temps," dit Cordélia, "parce que je n'ai PAS envie de devoir expliquer au personnel du musée comment on s'est fait coincer ici quand ils ouvriront demain."

"C'est pour quoi toutes ces bagues?" dit Charles. Le niveau le plus haut de la pyramide était couvert de petits crochets taillés; à chacun pendait une petite bague en or. Non, Fred réalisa – à tous sauf un. Une des bagues avait été prise. Agissant à l'instinct, elle tendit la main et en prit une elle-même.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée," dit Charles.

La bague brillait platement dans la main de Fred. "Pourquoi pas?"

"Tu n'as jamais vu un film Indiana Jones? Cette chose pourrait être un attrape nigaud."

"Décapitée par un objet de musée exposé," dit Cordélia. "Ouais, ça va avoir l'air très digne sur mon certificat de décès."

"Quelque chose se passe," dit Angel.

Il avait raison, Fred réalisa. Sur chacun des quatre murs de la pyramide, les hiéroglyphes individuels commençaient à briller doucement. Elle compta sept -- non, huit – en tout, chacun exsudant un doux chatoiement. Chacun était sous l'un des cadrans; Fred ne comprenait pas les réglages, mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas les changer. Elle toucha le symbole brillant le plus près. Immédiatement, il s'éteignit. "Je crois qu'on est censé utiliser les bagues pour activer la machine. Comme – comme la clé d'une voiture. On utilise les cadrans pour la régler, pour déterminer où on va, peut-être comme le volant. Et les symbols enregistrent – quelque chose."

"Quel genre de quelque chose?" demanda Charles.

"Je ne suis pas sure. Les réglages les plus récemment utilisés, peut-être?" Elle fronça les sourcils. "Je ne trouve rien de semblable sur une voiture."

"Tu veux dire, ceci pourrait être les réglages que Drusilla a utilisés," dit Angel.

Fred secoua la tête. "Je ne suis pas sure."

"Un seul moyen de le découvrir," dit Cordélia d'un ton déterminé. Elle leva la main et plaça le bout de ses doigts sur deux autres hiéroglyphes brillants. Les deux s'éteignirent instantanément, rendant l'intérieur de la pyramide nettement plus sombre.

Charles pressa les deux formes allumées les plus proches de lui, et Angel en prit deux de plus. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'un symbole qui brillait encore.

"Si on presse ça, et que rien ne se passe, on va se sentir tellement bête," dit Cordélia.

La main de Fred hésita au-dessus du dernier hiéroglyphe brillant.

"Fais-le," dit Angel.

Fred toucha le symbole. Il s'éteignit. Pendant un moment, elle était agenouillée dans l'obscurité parfaite, l'odeur moisie du musée dans ses narines et la sensation de trois corps – deux chauds et un frais – tout près.

Puis le sol disparu.

Fred hurla. Elle pensa qu'ils hurlaient tous, mais elle ne pouvait entendre que ses propres cris terrifiés. Elle se senti dégringoler et tomber dans un vide vaste et vacant, et dans sa terreur, sa seule pensée claire était que cette fois il n'y aurait personne pour la rattraper à l'autre bout.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre Deux**

Cordélia commença à crier au moment où le sol tomba sous elle et n'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse.

"Nyungh," dit-elle, ce qui étai à peu près tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, ou penser, après avoir eu la respiration coupée. Elle pouvait goûter de la poussière dans sa bouche et entendre Gunn et Fred haleter à côté d'elle dans le noir.

Angel, qui avait eu la respiration coupée dans un sens permanent il y avait longtemps, dit, "Dieu merci."

"Pour quoi?" demanda Cordélia d'une voix rauque, se tournant sur le dos. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent larges. "J'espère que tu ne veux pas dire pour ça."

Au-dessus d'eux, des vagues de lumières rouges dorées miroitaient, fluctuaient, se courbaient et brillaient à nouveau. Cordélia pensa que ça ressemblait à la surface d'une piscine – si la piscine s'avérait justement être en feu.

"Si tu remercies le grand gaillard d'en haut de nous avoir arrêter de tomber plus bas, je suis à bord avec toi," dit Gunn. "La prochaine fois, on devra apprendre la différence entre une machine à voyager dans le temps et une trappe, ok?"

Angel tourna son visage vers Cordélia; elle ne pouvait pas bien le voir dans la lumière faible et clignotante, mais elle pouvait dire qu'il était inquiet. "Tu es blessée?"

Cordélia remua ses orteils et ses doigts, puis se redressa assise. Son corps grogna avec protestation, mais elle ne ressentit pas de douleur nouvelle. "Pas blessée comme endômagée, non. Mais blessée comme, ça va être endolori pendant des jours – ça c'est une autre histoire " Elle regarda anxieusement dans le noir. "Drusilla – elle n'est pas --"

"Elle est partie devant nous," dit Angel. "C'est sûr pour l'instant."

"C'est quoi ce truc, bon sang?" dit Gunn, regardant vers le ciel.

Angel dit, "Je crois que c'est le moyen de retour de là où on est venu. Ca aurait pu se refermer quand on est passé à travers, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'on aurait pu le rouvrir. Mais c'est toujours ouvert."

"D'où le remerciement à Dieu," dit Cordélia. Elle cligna des yeux et essaya de discerner leur environnement; la lumière miroitante du portail au-dessus d'eux lançait d'étranges ombres sur le visage de ses amis, et le bracelet que Groo lui avait donné clairsemait des reflets d'arc en ciel sur les murs de la grotte comme elle bougeait, comme une balle miroir qui tournait trop vite. "Où est-ce qu'on est, de toute façon?"

La voix de Fred fit légèrement écho comme elle disait, "Nous sommes dans une grotte." Elle se releva sur ses coudes, et Cordélia vit que son corps et son visage étaient tendus et tirés. "Ca sent comme une grotte. Ca sonne comme une grotte. Je connais les grottes. C'en est une."

"Hey, là," dit gentiment Gunn. Il frotta l'épaule de Fred. "Tu n'es pas seule dans cette grotte, ok? Tu as tes amis, et tu as ton moyen de sortir. Tu vas bien."

"Je vais bien," répéta Fred, comme par cœur. Puis elle ferma fort ses yeux, les rouvris et prit une profonde respiration. "Je vais bien," dit-elle une fois de plus, et cette fois il semblait qu'elle le pensait.

"Je suppose que le 'où' n'est pas vraiment l'essentiel," dit Cordélia. "Le 'quand' est vraiment ce qu'on veut découvrir."

"Je ne crois toujours pas que c'était une machine à voyager dans le temps," dit Gunn.

Cordélia pointa la piscine brillante juste au-dessus de leur tête. "Ca ressemble à une trappe d'après toi?"

"Non," avoua Gunn. "Mais ça ne ressemble pas non plus à une machine à voyager dans le temps."

"Combien de fois as-tu traversé une machine à voyager dans le temps?" exigea Cordélia.

Gunn croisa ses bras sur son torse. "Combien de fois as-tu traversé une trappe?"

"Il n'y a qu'un moyen de régler ça," dit Angel alors qu'il se mettait sur ses pieds. Il lui offrit une main, et elle le laissa l'aider à se relever. Le mouvement soudain fait le sang affluer à sa tête, et elle serra fort les bras d'Angel pendant un moment, prenant un support. "Cordy?" dit-il doucement.

"Ca va," dit-elle. "Je suis juste toujours avec notre plongeon flippant défiant la mort de tantôt."

"Fred, tu as toujours cette bague?" demanda Angel.

Fred leva l'anneau d'or, toujours agrippé dans sa main, alors qu'elle se mettait sur ses pieds. Gunn l'épousseta avant de se tourner vers lui-même. "Chose sure. Je ne suis toujours pas certaine de sa fonction exacte --" Elle dévisagea le plafond de la grotte et souleva la bague expérimentalement. Des étincelles rouges dorées grésillèrent à la surface du portail, et Fred retira rapidement la bague. "Mais je pense que c'est notre ticket retour."

"Très contente que ce ticket était aller-retour," dit Cordelia. "Alors, c'est par où la sortie?"

Fred renifla, et Cordélia se demanda pendant un moment si elle avait commencé à pleurer. Mais ensuite Fred pointa sa droite. "L'air le plus frais vient de cette direction."

"Dépêchons-nous," dit Angel. "Ca va bientôt être le coucher du soleil, et alors je ne serais pas capable de sortir avec vous."

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du la lumière surnaturelle du portail, la grotte devint progressivement plus sombre, jusqu'à ce que Cordélia soit forcée de sentir son chemin en faisant courir sa main le long du mur rugueux. Puis, à son soulagement, le chemin devant commença à s'éclaircir.

"J'ai une question," dit Gunn à Angel. "Comment ça se fait, si on est à l'intérieur d'une montagne, que tu saches que le soleil est sur le point de se lever?"

"Je ne sais pas comment, exactement," dit Angel. "Je le sais simplement."

Un point pour le sixième sens bizarre de vampire, pensa Cordélia alors qu'ils émergeaient de la bouche de la grotte -- Angel avait raison. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais l'horizon était distinctement plus clair là où était apparemment l'Est. Cordélia regarda autour d'elle dans l'obscurité grise pré aube, et vit ce qui ressemblait à une forêt normale – grands arbres, fougères, mousse. Se tournant vers Gunn, elle dit, "à moins que le musée ne fasse un re-développement radical dans son sous-sol, je pense que ta théorie de trappe est rejetée."

"Ouais, je comprends ça," dit Gunn. "Mais ça ressemble au présent d'après moi. Je veux dire, le présent dans des bois quelque part, mais le présent."

"Les forêts n'ont pas tant changé durant les dernières centaines d'années," observa Angel. "On va devoir trouver quelque chose qu'on pourra utiliser pour dater cet endroit."

Cordélia dit, "Si on voit tout un groupe de gens qui ressemblent à John Malkovich, je vais paniquer. Je ne fais que vous prévenir."

Fred commença à descendre son chemin sur le talus qui menait hors de la cave, ses pieds faisaient des bruits de froissements à travers les feuilles. Elle cria, "Je crois qu'il y a une route là en bas! Ou un chemin, ou un sentier."

Gunn bondit en bas près d'elle, et Cordélia saisit la main d'Angel pour l'équilibre comme ils suivirent. Il regardait vers l'Est, plus qu'un peu inquiet, pas qu'elle puisse le blâmer. "On a combien de temps avant que tu ne doives aller t'abriter?" demanda-t-elle.

"Pas longtemps," dit-il, grimaçant légèrement. "Plus que cinq minutes. Moins que dix."

Gunn secoua la tête. "Comment on va rattraper Dru si tu es coincé dans une grotte?"

"Si je ne peux pas me déplacer, Dru ne peut pas se déplacer," dit Angel. "Nous sommes bien loin de tous les métros et réseaux d'égouts. Ca signifie qu'elle va devoir se trouver un abri dans une minute."

Cordélia soupira, soulagée. "Ok, c'est une bonne nouvelle, pas vrai? Vous les vampires ne pouvez pas vous déplacer la journée, mais nous oui. Donc ça nous donne du temps pour enquêter, découvrir le quoi du quoi, pendant que vous deux prenez votre sommeil de beauté." En regardant le visage tiré et fatigué d'Angel, Cordélia se demanda s'il avait dormi depuis que Connor avait été pris. Probablement pas, pensa-t-elle. "Angel, tu devrais faire demi-tour. Ca va probablement nous prendre un moment pour aller n'importe où, puisque je ne vois pas de panneaux, ou de voitures, ou --"

"J'ai trouvé quelque chose," appela Fred.

Elle était agenouillée sur le bord de la route sale, examinant ce qui semblait être une pierre. Comme les autres allèrent à ses côtés, Cordélia vit, gravé dans la pierre -- SIGHISOARA 3.

"Ziggy Sahara," dit Gunn. "Je ne suppose pas que vous ayez la moindre idée d'où ça pourrait être?"

"Roumanie," dit Angel. "C'est en Roumanie."

Il avait parlé doucement, mais Cordélia sentit tout son corps se raidir comme s'il avait crié. Roumanie. Elle murmura, "Angel – on ne sait toujours pas quand nous sommes --"

"C'est 1898," répondit-il. Ses mains étaient serrées à ses côtés, son visage tendu. "C'est la seule raison pour laquelle elle serait revenue ici. Drusilla détestait la Roumanie. Elle n'est revenue que pour une chose."

1898. L'esprit de Cordélia tourbillonnait. Presque tout juste 100 ans plus tôt. Ca signifiait --

"On va l'arrêter," dit rapidement Cordélia, prenant la main d'Angel dans la sienne. "Angel, ça va aller. Dru ne va pas le faire."

"Faire quoi?" dit Gunn, fixant Angel et Cordélia tour à tour. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en Roumanie en 1898?"

Angel dit doucement, "C'est quand j'ai tué une fille bohémienne. Pour la vengeance, les bohémiens m'ont maudit avec une âme. Et Drusilla est revenue dans le temps pour empêcher ça. Elle va m'empêcher d'avoir une âme."

Pendant quelques moments, ils furent tous silencieux. La main de Fred couvrit sa bouche et Gunn caressa ses doigts contre son épaule. Enfin, Gunn dit, "Je vais aller avec la minimisation ici et dire que ça serait mauvais."

"On doit trouver Drusilla," dit Cordélia. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule l'horizon, qui devenait encore plus rose. "Angel, tu dois retourner dans la grotte. Angel?"

Angel semblait dans la lune, pensa-t-elle. Non – pire que ça. Encore plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait l'air quelques moments plus tôt. Elle aurait cru qu'il aurait été inquiet ou fâché ou clairement en rogne devant le plan de Drusilla. A la place, il était juste plus calme et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, encore plus triste. Cordélia sentit qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, mais ne savait pas quoi. Donc elle prit simplement sa main dans la sienne. Le regard distant sur son visage ne changea pas, mais il revint assez à la réalité pour dire, "Est-ce que vous pouvez vérifier les environs un petit peu? N'affrontez pas Drusilla si vous la trouvez. Revenez simplement et laissez-nous le savoir."

"Ouais, biensûr," dit Gunn. Fred hocha la tête. Comme les deux descendaient vers la route, Angel se tourna et marcha vers la grotte. Cordélia devait soit le suivre soit lâcher sa main.

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur.

* * *

"La nana vampire dingue n'avait pas plus d'une vingtaine de minutes d'avance, et puis il y a eu la lumière. Donc elle doit se cacher près des grottes. Et puisqu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroit pour se cacher – où est-elle?" Charles frotta sa cheville. "On a déjà dû marcher au moins cinq miles." 

Fred regarda le ciel et fit un calcul mental basé sur la hauteur du soleil et ce qu'elle estimait que leur vitesse moyenne de marche était depuis qu'ils avaient laissé Angel et Cordy aux grottes. "En fait, c'est plus comme un ou deux. Tu ne te plains jamais de devoir marcher à la maison."

"Parce qu'à la maison, je ne dois jamais marcher. Si Dieu avait voulu qu'on use des chaussures en cuir, il ne nous aurait pas donner de camionnettes." Charles agita une main autour de lui, indiquant l'étendue vaste et monotone de forêt. "Au moins à L.A. il y a plein de chose à regarder – des vitrines de magasins, des panneaux d'affichages, l'occasionnelle célébrité bénigne qui se fait prendre ses biens. Même les arbres n'ont pas changés ces dernières quatre heures. Et comment on sait qu'on est pas juste en train de tourner en un très grand rond?"

"Parce que nous avons marché en ligne droite, vers le soleil. Nous nous dirigeons droit vers l'Est, de sorte que nous ne puissions pas nous perdre. Et les arbres sont différents – ceux-ci ont des troncs plus fins et plus clairs, et ils ont des feuilles plus larges que les arbres près de la grotte." Comme elle regardait les arbres de plus près, Fred vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant. "Et je pense qu'il y a un village ou un camp ou quelque chose tout près."

"Comment tu supposes ça?"

"Ces arbres n'ont pas de branches dans le bas," dit Fred. "Elles ont été prises pour faire du bois de chauffage. Il doit y avoir des gens quelque part tout près."

"Ecoute-toi avec le truc d'expert des arbres." Charles sourit. "Tu es une Girl Scout régulière."

"Je n'ai jamais été une Girl Scout," dit Fred. Ils recommencèrent à marcher, choisissant leur chemin sur la route accidentée, Fred avec considérablement plus de dextérité que Charles. "Je ne savais pas ce que ces arbres avec des branches manquantes signifiaient jusqu'à ce que je sois à Pyléa. Je suis allée trop près d'un village, et ils m'ont presque attrapée – j'ai été chanceuse de m'enfuir, et après tout ce que je pouvais pensé était à quel point j'avais été stupide de ne pas comprendre ce que les branches manquantes signifiaient --"

Fred arrêta de parler, se rappelant ces premiers mois terribles à Pyléa, quand elle avait réalisé à quel point son éducation confortable à la maison et au collège l'avait laissée pauvrement équipée pour la survie. Elle n'avait eu aucune idée de comment chasser pour de la nourriture; les arbres de la forêt avaient été lourds de fruits, mais la première fois où elle avait osé essayer les baies rouges qu'elle avait vu les oiseaux manger, elle avait passé les trois jours suivants à se tordre dans l'agonie. Et même les baies avaient disparues durant le premier hiver, quand elle s'était recroquevillée, tremblante dans sa grotte parce qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de faire du feu --

Cette pensée déclencha un autre souvenir, un inattendu – le sens de triomphe qu'elle avait ressenti la première fois que ses tentatives pour utiliser les lentilles de ses verres pour concentrer les rayons du soleil sur des feuilles mortes avait produit des étincelles rouges grouillantes et puis la chaleur glorieuse des flammes qui s'élevaient. Peu après, l'hameçon et la ligne qu'elle avait improvisés avaient attrapé un poisson dans le ruisseau près de la grotte, et Fred avait savouré son premier repas chaud en une année.

Marchant avec Charles à travers la forêt Roumaine, le pied sûr et confiante elle pouvait trouver son chemin, Fred trouva pour la première fois qu'elle pouvait penser à Pyléa sans avoir à réprimer un frisson de panique.

"Hey." La voix de Charles coupa ses pensées. Elle sentit sa main sur son épaule, réconfortante. "Ca va. Je sais que ça a doit beaucoup ressembler à quand tu as été aspirée à Pyléa. Je sais que tu as un peu de mal à digérer tout ça. Mais tu n'es pas toute seule cette fois. On est là. Je suis là."

Charles était si protecteur et doux; c'était l'une des raisons principales pour lesquelles elle avait craqué sur lui. Mais elle ne se sentait effrayée maintenant – elle se sentait forte. Fred ouvrit la bouche pour le lui dire, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, elle entendit le fracas de roues en bois sur le sol défoncé, accompagné par une voix rude et des bruits de sabots. "Quelqu'un vient."

"Ca doit être l'heure de pointe," dit Charles.

Le chariot qui apparu au tournant suivant de la piste était un machin délabré tiré par un cheval ayant l'air fatigué et conduit par un vieil hommes à qui les yeux étaient des fentes minuscules enterrées son un front blanc et froissé. Le froncement de sourcils qui apparu sur son visage quand il vit Fred et Charles s'approfondi en un renfrognement quand Fred fit un pas sur son chemin.

"Bonjour," dit-elle poliment. "Nous ne sommes pas d'ici et, nous nous demandions si vous saviez – hé bien, d'abord, si vous savez parler Anglais, et si vous savez --"

L'homme tendit la main dans le chariot derrière lui et rapporta un grand bâton qu'il brandit de façon menaçante.

"Là, il n'y a pas besoin de --" commença Fred.

L'homme abattu le bâton, fort, sur le flanc du cheval. L'animal pleurnicha et parti au trot. Juste au moment où le chariot se dirigeait sur elle, Charles tira Fred hors de son chemin.

Fred couru après le chariot – sur la piste sillonnée, elle pouvait facilement égaler sa vitesse. Elle tendit la main, et ses doigts agrippèrent le tissue ciré qui couvrait la charge du chariot. "Attendez! Nous voulons seulement vous poser quelques questions --"

Elle entendit un autre craquement du bâton du vieil homme, et le chariot accéléra loin d'elle. Fred abandonna la chasse et se tint au milieu du chemin, reprenant son souffle.

Charles la rattrapa. "Bonnes routes, et les locaux sont SI amicaux. Je vais écrire à la section L.A. Voyages dans le temps à propos de cet endroit quand on sera à la maison."

"Je suppose qu'on n'a pas exactement l'air de venir d'ici."

"Tu veux dire que je n'ai pas l'air."

A ça, Fred leva les yeux. "Charles, nous avons dû TOUS LES DEUX lui sembler bizarre."

"Biensûr," dit Charles, une touche de sarcasme dans sa voix. "Ca a dû être ce T-shirt bleu que tu portes qui lui a fichu les chocottes et pas, disons, le fait qu'il n'ai jamais vu de noir auparavant."

"En fait, le fait que je porte un pantalon au lieu d'une jupe m'a probablement donné l'air d'une prostituée ou quelque chose." Elle fronça les sourcils. "Peut-être que je devrais être contente qu'il ne se soit pas arrêté."

Charles dit, "Tu penserais que cette fille ne serait pas si dur à trouver. Une robe rouge doit ressortir comme un signal remarquable."

"Elle doit se cacher des rayons du soleil, Charles," observa Fred. "Donc elle pourrait être cachée sous une bûche. Ou dans une autre grotte. Ou enterrée sous des feuilles. Ou --"

"J'ai compris l'image. Malheureusement, cette image inclus qu'on ne la trouve pas avant l'obscurité." Charles expira lourdement. "Ok, rien à faire sauf faire demi-tour et dire à Angel et Cordy --" Il s'arrêta. "Mince, peut-être que je ne fais qu'halluciner parce que j'ai pas pris de petit déjeuné, mais je peux sentir quelque chose qui cuit, et c'est BON."

Fred renifla l'air – il avait raison. Le faible arôme de quelque chose en train de frire dérivait vers eux, venant des bois de l'autre côté du chemin. "Le village doit être de ce côté. Peut-être que les gens seront plus amicaux."

Charles acquiesça. Ensemble, ils traversèrent le chemin et suivirent, d'abord l'odeur de la nourriture qui cuisait, et ensuite le son des voix qui riaient et parlaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une colline basse. Fred commença à accélérer l'allure, mais Charles la retint.

"Cette fois," dit-il, "évitons les introductions, ok?"

Fred regarda les arbres autour d'eux. L'un d'eux, un ancien chêne, était plus grand que le reste, avec des branches fortes et une abondance de feuilles. "J'ai une idée," dit-elle. "Aide-moi à monter."

Charles n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications. Il lassa ses doigts ensemble, faisant une plateforme pour élever Fred au niveau des branches les plus basses de l'arbre. Une fois qu'elles furent à sa portée, ce fut facile de se tirer elle-même le reste du chemin. Elle se tortilla en haut de l'arbre, grimpant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé un perchoir solide haut au-dessus du sol.

Elle remua pour une position sure sur une branche élevée, puis repoussa les feuilles de côté pour surveiller la forêt de sa nouvelle position avantageuse.

"Tu vois quelque chose?" appela Charles d'en bas.

Fred baissait les yeux sur un village – bien que ça n'était pas le genre auquel elle s'était attendue. Au lieu de immeubles, il y avait des wagons peints brillamment; au lieu de bâtiments publics, il y avait de larges tentes, grandes assez pour faire tenir vingt personnes ou plus. Le camp s'affairait avec activité, et partout où Fred regardait, elle voyait des gens occupés au travail raccommodant, déballant, et construisant. Une femme cuisinait sur une plaque de cuisson au-dessus d'un feu ouvert, gardant un oeil vigilant sur les enfants qui jouaient à côté d'elle en même temps, tandis que près d'eux un homme utilisait un couteau pour extraire un caillou du sabot d'un des chevaux attachés au bord du camp.

Fred décrivit tout ce qu'elle voyait à Gunn, ressentant au même moment un mélange étrange de fascination et de culpabilité légère mais insistante devant le savoir qu'elle espionnait les vies journalières de ces gens. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'irrésistible au sujet d'observer, invisible, et ce fut encore plus étrange quand elle se souvint que ce qu'elle voyait était vieux de plus d'une centaine d'année, une tranche d'histoire ramenée à la vie.

"Ils ont l'air amical," décida-t-elle. "Je vais descendre et --"

Elle était sur le point de descendre, quand le bruit fulminant d'un cheval au galop l'arrêta. Gunn l'avait entendu, lui aussi. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Je ne suis pas sure --" Fred observa, et vit un homme sur un cheval monter dans le camp, si témérairement que les piles de pots et de casseroles si soigneusement empilés furent renversées. Fred pouvait entendre plus qu'une personne élever leur voix pour se plaindre – elle était trop loin pour comprendre les mots, mais la tonalité était claire – mais le nouveau arrivé ne sembla pas les entendre. Au lieu de ça, il mit pied à terre et se dirigea tout droit sur un homme grand qui se tenait près du wagon le plus large.

Le cavalier dit quelque chose à l'homme grand, puis l'étreignit. L'homme grand acquiesça et tendit une main vers la femme qui cuisinait. Elle ne prit pas sa main, mais s'effondra à la place, très lentement, comme une marionnette à qui on avait coupé les cordes, une par une. Comme elle commençait à pleurer, un groupe d'autres femmes se rassembla rapidement autour d'elle et l'amena dans le wagon le plus large. Fred savait qu'elle regardait une tragédie se déroulant devant elle.

Il y a une centaine d'années, pensa-t-elle: Il y a une centaine d'années que tout ça s'est produit. Mais elle pouvait entendre le bruit de la femme gémir alors qu'elle descendait de l'arbre, le son du chagrin frais et cru perçant le matin clair et calme.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Charles.

"Ce sont des bohémiens," dit Fred. "Je crois que ce sont peut-être LES bohémiens. Charles, tout ce qui s'est passé – je crois que ça vient de commencer."

* * *

"Je veux juste que tu essaies de dormir," dit à nouveau Cordélia. 

Essayer de dormir, pensa Angel. Dormir ressemblait à un concept bizarre, étranger – quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire il y a avait longtemps, comme conduire un carrosse et saupoudrer ses cheveux. Quelque chose qui avait sa place au musée à Los Angeles. La dernière fois qu'Angel avait dormi, son fils était dans un berceau dans la chambre à côté, avec sa douce respiration régulière faisant un écho rassurant dans le moniteur pour bébé, son bon ami Wesley prenait soin des choses en bas; et le plus grand souci d'Angel avait été le fait que Cordélia aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Ce monde semblait encore plus loin que l'ère Victorienne. En fait, Angel réalisa, en ce moment même – en 1898, la Reine Victoria était toujours en vie, mais sa vie à L.A. était plus que 100 ans dans le futur. D'une façon ou d'une autre, cette idée l'épuisa encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

"Angel?" La voix de Cordélia fit un petit écho à l'intérieur de la grotte. "Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins?"

"J'écoute, Cordy," dit-il. "Je ne pense simplement pas que dormir soit une option pour l'instant."

"Allez," dit-elle alors qu'elle venait à ses côtés. Elle lui souriait gentiment, essayant de le taquiner hors de ses ténèbres. Angel reconnaissait le regard, l'aimait chèrement, mais savait que même la capacité de Cordélia à manipuler ses humeurs avait des limites. "Il fait clair et il est tôt le matin. Ca fait le moment de la sieste pour les vampires, pas vrai?"

"Drusilla est en cavale, on est dans le passé et il y a une chance pour que mon âme bien-trop-mortelle soit en danger," dit Angel. "Ca fait que ça ne soit pas le moment de la sieste. C'est aussi loin du moment de la sieste que ça peut l'être."

Elle leva ses mains, le calmant. "Ok, alors on bouge dormir de la liste des activités. Mais tu as besoin de te reposer, Angel. Si on va affronter Drusilla, on a besoin que tu ais toutes tes forces, pas vrai? Fred et Gunn et moi serons peut-être capable de nous occuper d'elle tout seuls, mais je me sentirais mieux si tu ne t'assoupissais pas durant la bataille."

La mémoire tira encore Angel, et son estomac se noua comme les implications le frappèrent. "Ca n'est pas juste Drusilla," dit-il. "Ce mois-là en Roumanie, on était tous les quatre ensemble. Moi et Dru et Darla et Spike. Il y a une chance pour qu'on en rencontre un ou tous à la fois."

Même dans la lumière aléatoire de la grotte, Angel pu voir le visage de Cordélia devenir pâle. A son crédit, elle dit seulement, "C'est une raison de plus pour que tu te reposes. Si tu ne peux pas dormir, tu peux au moins te coucher. Donne un break à tes jambes pour tout le courir-pour-nos-vies qui va probablement arriver."

Angel s'assit lourdement sur le sol; Cordélia s'étendit à côté de lui et, à sa surprise, posa sa tête sur ses jambes. Evidemment, pensa-t-il. Elle est aussi fatiguée. Je devrais la laisser dormir un peu au lieu de s'inquiéter pour moi. Il se coucha sur la terre, et il fut surpris de comment il était bien mis.

Cordélia chuchota, "Dehors – quand on a découvert où on est – quand on est – peu importe. Tu avais l'air contrarié."

La lumière rouge dorée sur le plafond de la grotte vacillait toujours tout près. Il ne semblait pas que leur portail se fermerait jusqu'à ce qu'ils repassent à travers. "Vous n'aviez pas l'air heureux non plus. Avec de bonnes raisons."

"Ca n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, exactement," dit Cordélia. "Je me demandais juste ce que tu pensais, c'est tout. Et à ce jour, je sais presque toujours ce que tu penses, donc ne pas savoir m'a plutôt troublée."

Cordélia savait tant, pensa Angel, et cependant ne savait rien du tout. "Je pensais que je dois tout recommencer."

"Recommencer quoi?"

"Tout ça," dit-il. La lumière rouge dorée était déconcentrante s'il la fixait trop longtemps, donc Angel ferma les yeux. "On doit stopper Dru. On doit s'assurer que je me fasse maudire avec une âme, et passe 100 ans à me promener seul sur la Terre, et rencontre et tombe amoureux de Buffy de sorte que je perde à nouveau mon âme et la terrorise et tue à nouveau. Et me que je me refasse maudire, et récupère Buffy juste pour la perdre une nouvelle fois, et doive la quitter. Et que j'aille à Los Angeles, et commence à avoir une existence décente, et – et que j'aie un fils. Et que je le perde."

Cordélia fut silencieuse pendant un moment, et puis il sentit qu'elle se tourna. Il ouvrit les yeux pour la voir sur son côté, sa joue contre sa cuisse, un pli inquiet entre ses yeux. "Hey. Il y a beaucoup de bon là-dedans que tu as laissé de côté, tu sais. Comme ta mission, et toute la prophétie shanshu. Sans mentionner le vrai toi."

"Je sais," dit Angel. "Crois-moi, je sais ça. C'est juste que pour l'instant – si tôt après – rien que de penser à propos de tout ça, ça me rend -- fatigué." Les mots semblaient signifiés quelque chose d'autre là, quelque chose qu'Angel ne pouvait pas vraiment définir, mais c'était la force pesant si lourdement sur lui que même se redresser semblait impossible. "Je suis juste si fatigué, Cordy."

Elle fut silencieuse encore quelques moments. Puis sa main tapota gentiment la sienne. "Pensons aux bonnes choses, ok?" dit Cordélia. "Comme -- Angel, tu te rappelles la publicité de lotion solaire que j'ai fait? Comment tu t'es amené sur le plateau et t'ais mis en colère?"

Il savait que Cordélia essayait juste de le distraire. Evidemment, elle n'aurait pas pu choisir un meilleur souvenir pour le distraire qu'un bikini. Angel referma les yeux et secoua la tête. "Ils auraient aussi bien pu te faire porter de la soie dentaire."

"La soie dentaire aurait été plus confortable," dit-elle. "C'était si drôle de te voir sur le plateau de la plage. Comme si tu allais commencer à jouer à du volley ou un truc du genre."

Toutes ces lumières de plateaux. Angel se rappelait du plateau comme d'une cuisson sur le gril chaud, mais il avait aimé la simulation des rayons du soleil. Cette pensée le fit se souvenir de la lumière du jour dehors, senti si pas vu; il avait apprit à ignorer son influence diurne ces deux dernières années, mais là tout de suite, il le sentait aussi fort que jamais. L'envie de dormir, amenée par le levé du soleil, le liait tellement qu'il n'avait pas envie de bouger, c'était trop confinant et réconfortant à la fois, comme un emmaillotement d'enfant en bas âge. Et si chaud.

"L'autre maillot de bain était moins détestable." La voix de Cordélia semblait plus distante. "Je voulais celui-là au lieu de cet truc bizarre macramé. C'était probablement l'art du projet thérapie de quelqu'un en prison."

"Ils ont des prisonniers qui font des bikinis?"

"Qui sait? C'est peut-être un changement sympa des plaques minéralogiques. Enfin bref, j'ai pu parler avec l'autre mannequin, et on a décidé de lancer une pièce --"

Angel sentit ses muscles se relaxer involontairement, se fondre contre le sol. Cordélia avait su ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était trop bonne à ça.

"—et j'allais totalement dire face, parce qu'on le dit après qu'on ait attrapé la pièce, pas vrai? Mais pendant que la pièce était en l'air, elle a dit face, et puis --"

Angel s'endormi.

* * *

"Wow. C'est stupéfiant à quoi ressemble le ciel sans brouillard, hein?" 

Personne ne répondit à Cordélia. Sans les bruits familiers de trafique, sirènes et avions aériens, la nuit était sinistrement calme. Elle frissonna et souhaita qu'elle ait quelque chose à mettre au-dessus de son T-shirt vert.

La conversation aurait peut-être enlevé son esprit du froid, mais Cordélia réalisait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chance pour ça. Gunn et Fred, qui avait déjà passé la plupart de la journée à marcher, avaient peu d'énergie pour n'importe quoi d'autre que de se traîner côte à côte; le long sommeil d'Angel l'avait clairement laissé plus alerte, mais son visage était fermé, et à ce jour elle connaissait assez bien le langage du corps qui allait avec ce regard pour savoir qu'aucune quantité de gaieté ne pénétrerait son silence. Ca allait être une très longue nuit. "Ca ne prendra pas trop longtemps pour arriver à la ville, pas vrai?" demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir. "Le panneau disait que Sighisoara n'étais qu'à 3 miles."

"Ca n'est pas loin," approuva Fred, "mais la route passe juste au-delà du camp des bohémiens."

Cordélia fronça les sourcils. "Alors je vote pour qu'on fasse un GRAND détour. On sait qu'ils sont dehors pour infliger une terrible vengeance sur Angel. On ne veut pas que notre version se fasse accidentellement maudire deux fois." Elle tappa son bras. "Pas vrai?"

"Ouais," dit Angel après une seconde, mais il ne sonnait pas convaincu. Cordélia se rappela de quoi il avait parlé dans la grotte, juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme, et réalisa que l'état d'esprit d'Angel avait dû être plus bas qu'elle ne le pensait.

"Nous pouvons risquer un détour de quelle taille?" demanda Fred. "Nous ne pouvons pas risquer qu'Angel se fasse coincé dehors si nous marchons toujours quand le soleil se lèvera. Et même quand nous arriverons à la ville, nous devrons trouver un endroit où rester sans argent et expliquer l'air que nous avons." Elle grogna. "Ca devient plus compliqué le plus j'y réfléchi."

Angel ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, puis décida apparemment de dire quelque chose d'autre. "Quelqu'un vient."

Cordélia commença à parler – elle n'avait rien entendu – mais quelques secondes plus tard elle vit une lumière approcher le long du chemin sombre. Comme ça s'approchait, elle réalisa que c'était une lanterne, rebondissant où elle pendait devant un carrosse. Ce carrosse était tiré par une équipe de quatre chevaux et guidé par un conducteur dans un petit uniforme bleu, un chapeau plumé se reposant avec désinvolture. Cordélia ne savait pas beaucoup sur l'histoire, mais elle savait qu'elle regardait à l'équivalent du chauffeur de limousine de la fin du dix-neuvième siècle.

"Tu crois qu'on pourrait se faire emmener?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ils ne s'arrêteront pas pour des piétons," dit Angel. "C'est l'âge des bandits de grand chemin, rappelle-toi."

"On ne sait jamais jusqu'à ce qu'on essaie," dit Cordélia avec détermination. Elle fit un pas sur la route et leva le pouce – est-ce que les gens du dix-neuvième siècle sauraient ce que ça signifiait? Ils semblèrent le savoir, parce que le chauffeur du carrosse tira brutalement sur les reines, et les chevaux ralentirent d'un trot à un pas de promenade. Quand le carrosse arriva à leur hauteur, une autre tirade sur les reines l'amena à l'arrêt.

La porte du carrosse s'ouvrit, permettant à Cordélia de voir ses trois passagers – un jeune homme aux épaules larges portant un costume rigide en laine, une femme encore plus jeune à qui le visage, de façon incompréhensible, devint rouge tomate aussitôt qu'elle vit Cordélia, et une femme bien plus vieille, petite et mince, à qui les cheveux grisonnant était enroulé dans le creux de son cou en un motif sévère et impossiblement compliqué de tresses.

Cordélia leur offrit son sourire le plus brillant et gagnant. "Boujour. Nous allons à Sighisoara, et nous nous demandions --"

"Sighisoara!" s'exclama l'homme. Il avait un accent Anglais, et Cordélia pensa -- à contrecoeur, et juste pour une seconde -- à Wesley. "C'est là que nous allons. Je ne suppose pas que vous savez si c'est la bonne route?"

"Il y a un panneau indicateur dans cette direction," dit Fred en pointant. "La ville est par-delà."

"Mais c'est une longue marche," dit rapidement Cordélia, "et puisque nous n'avons pas de carrosse, nous serions vraiment reconnaissant si vous pouviez nous emmener."

"Certainement pas!" dit la femme la plus vieille, apparemment horrifiée devant cette idée. "Edgar, à quoi penses-tu, converser avec ces -- ces brigands de cirque?"

"Mère, c'est vous qui avez insisté pour que nous nous arrêtions pour demander la direction," commença Edgar, avec une tonalité d'exaspération fatiguée qui suggérait que ce genre de dispute était un trait régulier de son existence.

Cordélia plaça ses mains sur les hanches. "Hey! Un petit peu moins de langages grossiers, ok? Vous pensez que vous êtes qui, dame?"

La femme la regarda d'un air glacial. "Je suis exactement ça – une dame. Dame Clara Oxley. Et vous, ma chère, êtes clairement tout sauf cela. Regardez-vous," ajouta-t-elle pleine de mépris, "marchant en montrant vos jambes et avec vos cheveux aussi court que ceux d'un homme! Je déclare que je n'ai jamais rien vu de si ignoble! Vous avez presque choqué la pauvre Elspeth jusqu'à l'évanouissement."

La fille -- Elspeth, supposa Cordélia – devint encore plus rouge et couvrit sa bouche avec sa main.

"Ignoble!" répéta Cordélia. "Ecoutez, espèce de vieille --"

"Elle est dans son costume!" interrompit Fred, se mettant hâtivement devant Cordélia.

Cordélia la regarda. "Non, je ne le suis pas."

"Si, tu l'ES," dit Fred. "Pour – la pièce. La pièce – que nous allons monter à Sighisoara parce que --" elle ferma fort les yeux, cherchant l'inspiration.

"Parce que nous sommes des artistes," intervint Gunn. "Des artistes se déplaçant."

Cordélia se tourna vers Angel, mais avait l'air aussi confus qu'elle. Elle saisit Fred et siffla, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Nous devons arriver à la ville aussi vite que nous le pouvons, ce qui implique eux qui nous prennent," chuchota Fred en retour. "Nous avons besoin d'une histoire comme couverture – alors commence à improviser."

Dame Clara les regardait du carrosse avec du dédain évident. Mais Edgar et Elspeth, vit Cordélia, semblait intéressés. "Une pièce, vous dites?" dit Edgar. "Comme c'est capital! De quoi est-ce que ça parle?"

Fred regarda Gunn. Gunn regarda Cordélia. Angel eut juste l'air juste stupéfié.

"Ca parle de -- " commença Cordélia, "— d'un genre de désastre. Un désastre qui, hum, a ruiné nos vêtements et nous a laissé dans, dans des guenilles. C'est ça. Un désastre." Un seule idée lui vint à l'esprit – une idée terrible, humiliante qui repoussa instantanément toutes les autres pensées et fit impossible de penser à quelque chose d'autre. "C'est une – comédie musicale. A propos d'un naufrage," lâcha-t-elle. Sa voix vacillante, elle commença lentement à chanter:

"Asseyez-vous simplement et vous allez entendre une histoire, une histoire sur un voyage fatal --" _(C'est le générique TV d'une série : __Gilligans Isle)_

"Oh, non," dit Gunn. Il eut l'air terrifié. "Pas ça. Tout sauf ça."

C'était trop tard pour arrêter maintenant. Cordélia fit des gestes frénétiques avec ses mains, pressant les autres pour la rejoindre.

"—Ca commença dans ce port des tropiques, à bord de ce bateau minuscule. Le camarade était un puissant navigateur, le capitaine brave et sûr --"

Cordélia prit Gunn et Angel par leur bras et les traîna pour qu'ils se tiennent près d'elle.

"Cinq passagers mirent la voile pour un tour de trois heures --"

"—Un tour de trois heures!" siffla Fred, faisant un essai brave mais ruiné pour harmoniser. Cordélia lui fit un signe de tête avec gratitude.

D'une voix timide, Elspeth dit, "Mais vous n'êtes que quatre."

"On fait des doublures," dit Gunn. Puis, ajoutant son baryton rude à la voix de Cordélia, il chanta:

"Le temps commença à devenir agiter, le bateau minuscule fut, euhh..."

"Ballotté," souffla Cordélia. "Le bateau minuscule fut ballotté."

"—Le bateau minuscule fut ballotté -- merci – Si ce n'était pour le courage de l'équipage sans peur, le Minnow serait perdu --"

"Le Minnow serait perdu!" hurla Fred, serrant ses mains dramatiquement à sa poitrine.

La fin était en vue. Cordélia prit une profonde respiration et accéléra les répliques restantes:

"Le bateau s'échoua sur le bord de cette île inexplorée, avec Gilligan, le Capitaine, aussi, le millionnaire et son épouse --"

Elle jeta ses cheveux sur le côté et vendu la réplique suivante – autant s'amuser --

"—la star de CIIIINEMA --"

Elle était à court de souffle maintenant, mais n'osa pas stopper:

"—LeprofesseuretMaryAnnicisurGilligansisle!"

Cordélia prit une respiration profonde, haletante. Ca n'était pas aussi mal qu'elle l'aurait cru. Souriant, elle pointa Angel, qui était resté silencieux durant la performance. "Ensuite il fait une sorte de danse hula."

"Tu parles que je le fais," maugréa Angel.

"Et c'est juste le numéro d'ouverture," conclu Fred. "Ca devient mieux après ça. MaryAnn se fait cogner la tête avec une noix de coco et croit qu'elle est Ginger – et puis le millionnaire découvre qu'il a perdu tout son argent – et toute sorte de gens intéressants, et de Globe-trotters, et de Gabors font la vaisselle sur l'île aussi."

"Ils sont devenus dingues de nous à Paris," ajouta Cordélia.

"Hé bien, je dis bravo!" applaudi Edgar avec ce qui semblait être pour Cordélia de l'enthousiasme véritable, et après une seconde Elspeth le suivit aussi. "C'était parfaitement merveilleux. N'est-ce pas, mère?"

"Hummph," dit Dame Clara Oxley dubitativement.

"Mais où sont vos accoutrements?" demanda Edgar.

Cordélia cligna des yeux. "Nos quoi?"

Edgar agita la main de façon expansive. "Vos jeux de scènes, et accessoires, et autre. Les affaires nécessaires pour jouer."

"Oh, CES accoutrements," dit Fred. Elle mordit sa lèvre, d'une manière que Cordélia savait qui signifiait qu'elle réfléchissait très fort et très vite. "Hé bien, vous voyez, nous avons été vicieusement attaqué --"

"Comme c'est atroce!" s'exclama Elspeth. Même Dame Lady Clara eut l'air un peu plus compatissante. "Par quoi?"

"Les avocats de Bob Denver," marmonna Gunn dans sa barbe. Cordélia le fit taire.

"Des bandits," dit Fred. "Ils ont prit nos chevaux, également. Et maintenant, nous ne serons pas capables d'ouvrir à Sighisoara demain soir." Elle soupira théâtralement.

"Les forces de l'anarchie ne triompheront PAS," déclara Dame Clara. Elle se tourna vers son fils. "Edgar, pourquoi n'as-tu pas invité ces honnêtes gens à partager notre carrosse? Ne t'ais-je inculqué aucun esprit de la charité Chrétienne?"

Edgar se pencha docilement vers l'avant, offrant sa main à Cordélia pour l'aider à monter dans le carrosse. Alors qu'elle leva le bras pour la prendre, ses yeux s'élargirent. "Ma parole. Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Il fixait le bracelet que Groo lui avait acheté; même dans la faible lumière lancée par les lampes du carrosse, ça miroitait avec une myriade de couleurs. "Puis-je?" demanda Edgar. Quand Cordélia acquiesça, il sorti une paire de lunettes et examina le bracelet de plus près. "Comme c'est extraordinaire. C'est plat, et cependant on pourrait juré que le motif plane au-dessus – je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Où donc l'avez-vous obtenu?"

"C'est, euh, c'était -- Un prince me l'a donné." Hé bien, ça n'était pas exactement un mensonge, se dit Cordélia. Et, de plus, maintenant qu'elle était en train de faire profondément semblant, quel mal y avait-il à étoffer l'histoire de sa vie? C'est ce qu'ils lui avaient dit de faire dans les cours des théâtres qu'elle avait prit.

"Un – un vrai prince?" chuchota Elspeth, en émoi.

"D'un pays lointain," élabora Cordélia. "Nous avons fait une performance spéciale là-bas. Le prince l'a tellement aimée qu'il a insisté pour me donner ça."

"Oh," souffla Elspeth. "Comme c'est merveilleusement exotique. Oh, Edgar --"

"Ma soeur semble être assez prise par votre babiole," dit Edgar. "Considéreriez-vous de me permettre d'obtenir cette merveilleuse pièce d'habileté pour elle?"

"Je n'en sais rien," dit Cordélia. "Ca a de la valeur sentimentale."

"Je vous paireai."

"D'accord."

Edgar sortit son portefeuille, et Cordélia glissa le bracelet de son poignet. Derrière elle, Cordélia pouvait entendre Gunn marmonner, "C'est une bonne idée? Tu te souviens de 'Retour vers le Futur' – tu passes un quartier dans la mauvaise direction, le monde entier change."

Tout aussi calmement, Angel répondit, "Tôt ou tard, vous allez avoir besoin de nourriture. On va avoir besoin de trouver un endroit où rester. On ne les aura pas sans argent."

Gunn sait, "Et je suppose qu'ils ne prennent pas la carte 'American Express' par ici." Cordélia se dit que ça signifiait qu'il était d'accord avec le plan, ce qui était une bonne chose puisque le bracelet était parti et les pièces étaient lourdes dans sa main.

Angel murmura, "C'est sans doute le moyen le moins endommagement de se faire un peu d'argent." Facile à dire pour lui, pensa Cordélia, un peu maussade. Biensûr, c'était ringard, mais c'était le premier cadeau qu'elle avait reçu d'un homme depuis des années, sans compter les cadeaux d'Angel. Oh, hé bien, décida-t-elle. Elle trouverait un moyen de l'expliquer à Groo.

Edgar sortit son mouchoir de poche et emballa soigneusement le bracelet dedans. "Ceci c'est transformer en un tour splendide. J'avais anticipé un voyage monotone, mais maintenant Mère et Elspeth et moi seront richement diverti par les histoires de vos voyages."

Six ou sept heures à inventer des histories sur les exploits de l'Atelier Théâtre Angel Investigations allait être une épreuve, pensa Cordélia, mais ça en vaudrais la peine s'ils n'avaient pas à marcher jusqu'à la ville. Quand Edgar offrit sa main pour la seconde fois, elle leva le bras pour l'accepter avec reconnaissance.

Avant qu'elle ne le puisse, Angel fit un pas entre eux. "Quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui?"

Edgar eut l'air perplexe. "Hé bien, nous avons quitter Salzburg il y a cinq jour – donc aujourd'hui doit être le quinze. 15 Novembre."

"Et l'année est 1898?" pressa Angel.

Edgar le regarda bizarrement. "Hé bien, naturellement."

"Merci," dit Angel, "mais nous ne pouvons pas accepter votre offre aimable. Nous devons – nous occuper d'autres affaires avant d'aller à la ville."

"Oh," dit Edgar. "Si vous insistez, mon cher camarade. Je suis terriblement désolé de perdre votre compagnie. Nous serons sûr de venir voir votre pièce. Casser une jambe, quoi?"

Il signala au chauffeur, qui fit claquer le fouet, éperonnant les chevaux pour qu'ils avancent. Juste avant que le carrosse ne s'éloigne, Elspeth se pencha vers l'avant et chuchota à Cordélia avec de l'admiration franche, "Je pense que vos cheveux sont affreusement audacieux."

Aussitôt qu'ils furent parti, Cordélia frappa Angel en plein sur le torse. " C'EST quoi ton problème? Ils allaient nous emmener, et tu as dit non! Angel, est-ce que tu écoutes au moins?"

Il n'écoutait pas – il fixait les lampes du carrosse disparaissant rapidement, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. "J'ai la sensation la plus bizarre que j'ai déjà rencontré ces personnes auparavant."

"Mince, j'ai dû chanter la chanson de Gilligan's Island," dit Gunn, venant se tenir près de Cordélia. "En public. Avec des actions. Pour rien! Ce genre de chose aigri les bonnes relations, t'entends ce que je dis?"

A une certaine distance le long du chemin, la faible lumière du carrosse s'éteignit finalement. Angel cligna des yeux, et sembla revenir au moment présent. "Demain c'est le 16 Novembre 1898," dit-il, se retournant vers eux. "C'est la nuit où j'ai été maudit. Nous n'avons qu'un jour pour trouver Drusilla et l'empêcher de changer l'histoire."

"D'accord," dit Cordelia. "Ca fait une raison de plus d'arriver à la ville aussi vite que possible."

Mais Angel secouait la tête. "Il n'y a pas d'intérêt si nous ne savons pas exactement où est Drusilla ou ce qu'elle prépare. Pour être certain de l'arrêter, nous allons avoir besoin d'aide, et vite."

"De l'aide d'où?" demanda Fred. "Nous ne connaissons personne en 1898. Enfin, je suppose que je connais quelques personnes, comme la Reine Victoria, mais c'est plus EN connaître sur eux que les connaître, et de toute façon, elle est en Angleterre et je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse faire grand-chose pour nous aider."

Angel ferma brièvement les yeux, et Cordélia pu sentir ce que ça lui coûtait de dire ce qu'il dit ensuite. "Il y a un endroit où nous pouvons aller."

* * *

"La créature qui a fait ça," dit le bohémien, "le monstre infâme qui a volé mon enfant – il souffrira. Il souffrira comme aucun autre de son espèce n'a jamais souffert. Pour toute l'éternité, il connaîtra notre douleur. Bientôt il ressentira notre colère." 

"Je suis toute avec vous," dit Cordélia, souriant nerveusement alors qu'elle se tenait au centre du camp des bohémiens, où une centaine de yeux la fixait suspicieusement. "Maintenant, et si vous pouviez obtenir de l'aide pour traquer ce monstre infâme?"

Les bohémiens se regardèrent les uns les autres. Cordélia continua. "Et si cette aide venait du DERNIER endroit absolu auquel vous vous attendiez?"


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre Trois**

Angel garda son corps immobile et son dos pressé contre l'un des chênes. Il ne se tournait pas vers le camp des bohémiens, mais il pouvait voir la faible oscillation de leur feu de joie se refléter dans les yeux de Gunn et Fred. Il pouvait juste entendre Cordélia dire, "du DERNIER endroit absolu auquel vous vous attendiez," et brièvement il leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait que Cordy.

Gunn marmonna, "Est-ce que j'ai mentionné que c'est réellement un mauvais plan?"

"Seulement six mille fois ou presque," répondit Angel.

"Hé bien, voilà la six mille et une," dit Gunn. "Angel, ces types te haïssent. Tu as tué, c'était quoi, la fille favorite de leur clan? La seconde où sortira des bois, tu vas te faire poignarder par un pieu. Ou décapiter. Peut-être les deux."

Au loin, Cordélia disait, "Et vous ne voudriez pas, genre, vous savez, TUER quelqu'un qui essayerait de vous aider à avoir votre vengeance, pas vrai?"

Angel dit, "Gunn, si les bohémiens avaient voulu me tuer, ils ont eu leur opportunité. Ils ne l'ont pas prise. Ils veulent me maudire."

"Ils voudront te maudire demain," observa Fred. "Aujourd'hui, ils voudront peut-être juste te tuer."

Ca, Angel devait se l'avouer, était un bon argument. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Cordélia appelait, "Hum, aide inattendue? Je crois qu'ils sont prêt pour toi."

"Je vais sortir," dit Angel. "Rester de chaque côté de moi – mais rester à distance. S'ils voient que je suis en compagnie d'humains, ils sauront directement que quelque chose à changer."

"Et s'ils pensent simplement qu'on est des vampires?" dit Gunn.

"Alors éviter les pieux." Angel prit une profonde respiration – purement pour du courage – et s'avança.

Comme il avançait dans la circonférence de la lumière du feu, des halètements retentirent. Des mères saisirent leurs enfants et reculèrent dans les ombres, tandis que tous les homes tendirent le bras pour prendre l'arme la plus proche, saisissant des couteaux, des haches, des fourches et les brandirent de façon menaçante.

Cependant, étrangement, après quelques pas Angel réalisa qu'il n'avait pas à s'armer de courage pour marcher vers les bohémiens. En fait, c'était presque comme s'il était attiré par eux, comme si le marais de chagrin et de colère et de souffrance qu'il avait créé le tirait dedans. Tous ses ennuis – chaque secondes misérables de son existence avec une âme, du premier assaut assommé de culpabilité pour la mort de la fille bohémienne au moment où il avait réalisé que Connor ne reviendrait jamais – ils coulaient tous de cet endroit, ce moment. C'était dangereux et terrible, et il allait probablement se faire tuer, et cependant Angel sentait comme si cet endroit était là où était sa place.

Non, il ne pouvait pas penser à ça pour l'instant. Il devait se concentrer. Tout dépendait de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Angel leva ses mains, comme si montrer qu'il n'avait pas d'armes pouvait possiblement rassurer ces gens.

Un homme grand et puissamment bâti avec une barbe grise – le père de la fille, se souvint Angel avec un soubresaut angoissant – s'avança. "Angélus," dit-il.

Pleinement conscient d'à quel point ça devait sonner improbable, Angel dit, "Je suis venu ici pour vous aider." Au son de sa voix, les bohémiens sursautèrent à nouveau.

"Nous aider?" s'exclama un autre homme. Son accent était plus fort que les autres. "Cette bête a tué notre Gia, et il prétend qu'il veut nous aider?"

"Je ne suis pas l'Angélus de 1898," dit Angel. "Nous ne sommes pas du jour présent. La magie nous a amené d'un temps de plus d'un siècle dans le futur. J'ai l'âme avec laquelle vous m'avez maudit."

A ça, un murmure d'exclamations choquées et outragées passa dans la foule. "Il ment!" hurla le père de la fille, et un choeur d'accord retentit autour de lui. Maintenant que le choc initial de l'apparition d'Angel se dissipait, l'humeur des rassemblés devenait rapidement violente.

Fred et Gunn se rapprochèrent d'Angel, essayant, comme Cordélia le faisait, de former une sorte de bouclier humain autour de lui. "Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas vous convaincre de tenir à une distance sure," dit Angel.

"Nope," dit Gunn. "Faut y faire face, Angel. Un distance sure serait probablement, genre, Détroit."

Soudainement la foule se calma, puis se divisa. Angel ne réalisa pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que les bohémiens le plus prêt de lui se recule avec déférence pour révéler une femme très menue, très vieille qui clopinait lentement vers Angel, penchée sur une canne taillée. Son dos était voûté avec l'âge, de sorte que quand elle leva la tête c'était clair que le mouvement ne lui causa aucune douleur. Mais les yeux chassieux qui regardaient Angel étaient sans peur.

"Gregor," dit-elle, s'adressant à l'homme à la barbe grise. Il répondit en Tzigane et pendant plusieurs minutes tendues, Angel ne pouvait que se tenir silencieux tandis qu'ils parlaient véhémentement dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pas sûr de quoi faire d'autre, Angel garda ses mains en l'air et essaya très fort d'avoir l'air sincère.

L'homme à la barbe grise, Gregor, dit finalement, "Mère Yanna dit que tu as ton âme. Mais comment cela peut-il être? Quelle magie prend les gens à travers le temps?"

"Nous nous le demandions," dit utilement Fred.

"C'est une ruse,"dit l'homme à l'accent fort. "Il a une sorte de sortilège, quelque chose qui fait apparaître qu'il a une âme. Il a découvert notre plan et essaye de nous arrêter par la duperie. C'est l'Angélus que nous cherchons."

La foule marmonna rageusement, et quelques armes furent hissées encore plus haut. Angel réfléchit vite. "Je viens du futur," dit-il. "Et je peux le prouver."

Gregor leva la tête haute. "Prouve-le alors."

"Il y a une échappatoire dans la malédiction," dit Angel. Il n'avait voulu se servir de cela que comme une évidence, mais comme il parlait, de la colère enterrée depuis longtemps poussa son chemin à la surface. Aussi dangereux que c'était – pour lui et pour ses amis -- Angel ne pouvait pas garder la tonalité hors de sa voix alors qu'il continuait. "Si je connaissais le bonheur parfait, et uniquement le bonheur parfait, alors je perdrais mon âme, redeviendrais le monstre. La malédiction que vous avez mis sur moi, m'a donné la possibilité de tuer à nouveau des innocents, des gens qui n'avaient rien avoir avec la mort de votre fille, des gens qui ne sont même pas encore nés. Mais puisque vous n'avez jamais vu convenable de me le dire, comment le saurais-je – à moins que ça ne soit arrivé?"

Ils le fixèrent tous. Gregor dit, "Mais – tu as ton âme maintenant --"

"Nous l'avons re-maudit," dit Cordélia. "Un sort genial, d'ailleurs. Superbes herbes malodorantes."

"Tant que nous avons cette conversation, peut-être que vous aimeriez me l'expliquer," dit Angel. Comme sa colère augmentait, il pouvait entendre sa voix devenir plus froide, plus dure. "Pourquoi avez-vous rendu possible qu'Angélus ressorte à nouveau? Vous m'avez libéré de toute cette culpabilité, pendant un bon moment. Je n'ai pas souffert du tout après que mon âme soit partie. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous aviez projeté?"

La vieille femme, Mère Yanna, s'avança et parla en Anglais hésitant. "Cette partie de la malédiction – ça n'était pas pour toi."

"Ca semblait sûrement être pour moi," dit Angel.

"Qu'est-ce qui donnerait à une créature – une créature comme toi – le bonheur parfait?" demanda Mère Yanna. Ses mains tordues étaient serrées devant elle, et Angel réalisa avec choc et dégoût qu'elle souriait. "Seulement – seulement d'être pardonné. Seulement d'être aimé. Si une telle créature était pardonnée, s'il était accepté et voulu, alors notre malédiction n'aurait plus de signification. Tu serais jeune et fort et heureux pour toujours. Ca nous ne pouvons pas l'avoir."

"Plutôt que de m'avoir heureux, vous condamneriez plus de gens à mourir?" exigea-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Leur mort serait le prix de notre vengeance. Mais nous voulions juste que tu ais mal -- quiconque que c'était qui était assez sotte pour pardonner à monstre tel que toi. Quiconque qui se souciait si peu de notre Gia perdue qu'elle aimerait le monstre qui l'a tuée. Celle-là – elle mettait fin à notre vengeance, et donc elle devait payer." Mère Yanna sourit d'un sourire où il manquait des dents. "L'âme, c'était ta punition. Le retour du monstre – c'était sa punition. Note vengeance sur ceux qui t'ont aimé. Et je vois par ton visage que c'est comme cela que ça s'est passé."

Angel n'arrivait pas à parler. Il voulait tuer cette vieille femme, sentir ses vieux os fragiles se briser dans ses mains comme des bâtons d'allumettes. Il voulait s'agenouiller sur le sol et pleurer. Peut-être plus que tout, il voulait simplement se retourner et s'en aller. La main de Cordélia se serra autour de son bras, et il se demanda si elle se souvenait de cet hiver lugubre de 1998 et sa terreur pour sa propre vie. Seigneur, il aurait pu tuer Cordélia alors, et il n'aurait même jamais su qui elle était vraiment --

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Angel garda sa voix stable alors qu'il dit, "Vous avez choisi une puissante vengeance. Mais quelqu'un est venu du futur pour essayer d'empêcher cette vengeance. Vous m'avez maudit avec une âme. Croyez-le ou non, je veux que vous me maudissiez avec une âme. Mais si ça va arriver, nous allons devoir travailler ensemble." Alors que la foule murmurait, il ajouta, "Je n'aime pas ça plus que vous, mais il n'y a pas d'autre moyen."

Finalement, Gregor demanda, "Cette personne – sais-tu qui c'est?"

"Ce n'est pas une personne," dit Angel. "C'est un vampire. Elle est puissante, et elle est folle, et ça va être difficile de prédire ses mouvements. Mais je peux prédire les miens – parce que je m'en souviens."

Plus de murmures. Pendant que les bohémiens se disputaient entre eux en Tzigane, Gunn jeta un coup d'œil à Angel. "Jusque là, tu dirais que ça se passe bien ou mal?"

"Aucun de nous n'est encore mort," dit Cordélia.

"Parle pour toi," dit Angel.

Elle fit une grimace. "Aucun de nous n'est plus mort qu'il ne l'était il y a dix minutes. Je pense que ça signifie que ça se passe bien."

Fred dit, "J'aurais vraiment voulu avoir un critère plus haut que ça."

"Silence!" cria un des hommes. "Si vous voulez parler d'autres choses – pendant que nous parlons de notre fille décédée --" Il fit un geste vers une tente tout près. "Allez là. Parlez d'autres choses là, si vous pouvez."

Cordélia commença à tirer Angel vers la tente. "Sortons de la distance de coup de pieux immédiat, ok?"

"'Il était temps que quelqu'un ait un bon plan," dit Gunn alors qu'il prenait la main de Fred dans la sienne et se dirigea vers la tente. Angel et Cordélia lui suivirent, mais comme ils marchaient plus près, des événements du passé – du futur prochain – commencèrent à lui revenir. Il réalisa ce qu'était la tente, pourquoi les bohémiens l'avaient nargué pour qu'il entre.

"Peut-être que vous devriez rester dehors," dit Angel.

"Excuse-moi, tu n'as pas vu la foule hystérique qui brandit des torches?" dit Cordélia. "Je crois qu'on est mieux hors de leur vue."

Gunn tendit le bras vers le battant qui servait d'entrée à la porte, mais Angel mit une main sur son bras, le stoppant. "Elle est là-dedans. La fille bohémienne, ou ce qu'il reste d'elle." Après un moment, il ajouta, "Gia." Il n'avait même pas su son nom. Ca semblait approprié de finalement l'appeler comme ça.

Les autres se tinrent très immobiles. Finalement, Fred dit, "Angel, ça te dérangerait vraiment si je ne la voyais pas? Ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas que tu avais l'habitude de tuer des gens, car je le sais, et je comprends que les choses sont différentes maintenant, et je t'aime tout en entier – pas de la manière de Charles! Juste d'une manière d'amis, mais d'une manière de très-bons-amis, et ça ne va pas changer, jamais, pas même si je la voyais, mais -- mais – je n'ai pas envie de la voir."

Gunn soupira fort. "Ce qu'elle a dit. Mais en plus court."

"Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller non plus, Angel," dit Cordélia. Ses yeux étaient brillant dans la lumière du feu, et elle le regardait intensément, essayant fort de le lire. "Pas si tu ne veux pas."

"Ils veulent que j'y aille," dit Angel. "Etant donné ce qu'on leur demande de faire, je crois que je devrais faire ce qu'ils veulent. Et – je pense juste que je devrais."

Cordélia releva ses épaules. "Ok, alors. Entrons."

"Cordy --" Angel sentit son torse se serrer à la pensée de Cordélia voyant l'évidence de sa brutalité.

Peut-être qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées après tout, parce qu'elle dit simplement, "Je suis allée aux funérailles de Mlle Calendar."

Angel acquiesça et entra dans la tente, Cordélia à ses côtés.

La fille bohémienne -- Gia, son nom était Gia – était couchée sur un cercueil. Angel se souvenait des aperçus qu'il avait eu d'elle quand les bohémiens l'avait dirigé dans ce camp pour être maudit; ils avaient changé ses vêtements alors, redressé ses membres, essuyé le sang de son corps. Rien de tout n'avait encore été fait. Angel pouvait voir le sang sur sa bouche, là où il l'avait embrassée comme elle tremblait de ses tremblements de décès. Un centaine d'années plus tôt. Hier.

La manche de sa robe était arrachée, et les ecchymoses de ses doigts étaient profondes sur son bras là où il l'avait maintenue à terre. Mais ce qui rendait le plus Angel malade à propos de ses souvenirs de sa mort n'était pas à quel point ça avait été brutal, mais à quel point ça avait été ordinaire. Elle avait été un cadeau spécial, mais tout de même, à la fin, juste un autre meurtre, quelques heures de distraction. Ses souvenirs de sa mort étaient mélangés avec toutes les autres choses auxquelles il avait pensé en même temps – des endroits où il avait l'intention d'aller, des choses qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il s'approcha du corps, laissa les souvenirs revenir pour piquer. Il pouvait les utiliser; c'était de la douleur avec un but.

"Tu lui as brisé le cou?" murmura Cordélia. Elle était toujours à ses côtés; Angel avait pensé et souhaité qu'elle serait restée à l'entrée, mais au lieu de ça elle se penchait aussi au-dessus du corps de la fille. Elle regardait la gorge lisse et non gâchée de la fille.

"Non," dit Angel. Il hésita, se demandant si l'indignité de ce qu'il allait faire était trop. Puis il regarda encore le corps mort de Gia et réalisa que non; il avait déjà commis l'ultime crime contre cette fille. On ne pouvait plus rien lui faire, elle ne pouvait plus souffrir de plus de blessure. Il souleva la jupe loin de ses jambes. Les yeux de Cordélia s'élargirent comme elle vit les marques de morsure brutale à l'intérieure de la cuisse de la fille.

Angel pouvait se souvenir de la pure satisfaction sensuelle de la boire de là; pendant un moment, c'était comme s'il pouvait encore goûter le sang. Cordélia le fixait, troublée devant ce qu'il avait fait – pas seulement dans le massacre de la fille, mais en la montrant maintenant. Angel réalisa, avec dégoût, qu'il sentait un sens de possession envers cette fille, ou ce qui restait d'elle. La clamer était un instinct de vampire, et toujours le sien.

D'un autre côté – n'était-ce pas elle qui le possédait? Angel baissa les yeux sur le visage immobile, tiré de Gia et murmura, "Tu as été vengée." Il ne semblait pas qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre à dire.

Angel glissa la jupe à sa place et regarda le visage de Cordélia. Les funérailles de Mlle Calendar, il le savait, n'étaient pas une préparation pour ça. Il avait tué Jenny Calendar rapidement, seulement après quelques brefs moments de peur. Sa mort avait été plus facile que celle de la plupart de ses victimes, bien plus facile que celle de Gia. Angel ressentit une honte profonde et horrifiée que Cordélia voyait ça -- et cependant, en même temps, ça semblait juste. Elle devrait savoir, pensa-t-il. Elle mérite de savoir.

Les doigts de Cordélia se tendirent, comme si elle avait l'intention de toucher les cheveux de Gia, mais ensuite elle laissa tomber sa main. Elle dit seulement, "C'est ce dont tu te souviens."

Angel acquiesça. A sa surprise, et profonde gratitude, il sentit Cordélia enrouler sa main autour de la sienne.

"La mémoire," dit une voix derrière eux. "Un chose difficile. Que croyez-vous que je me souviendrai?"

Angel et Cordelia se retournèrent pour voir la vieille Mère Yanna, qui se tenait à l'entrée de la tente. Derrière elle, Angel pouvait juste discerner les silhouettes de Fred et Gunn, qui étaient tous deux déterminés à ne pas regarder dans la tente.

Avec un geste impérieux de sa main, la vieille femme dit à Cordélia, "Laisse-nous."

Cordélia – n'étant jamais quelqu'un qui répondait bien aux ordres directs, pensa tristement Angel – eut l'air de vouloir argumenter avec ça. Il toucha son bras. "Ca va, Cordy. Va près de Fred et Gunn. Je vais m'occuper de ça."

"Tu es sûr?" chuchota Cordélia. "Elle te donne la routine de la rombière inoffensive, mais elle pourrait cacher du bois."

"Elle ne fait pas son travail avec des pieux," dit Angel. "Attends dehors."

Avec un regard douteux vers l'arrière, Cordélia quitta la tente. Angel fit face à Mère Yanna tout seul. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle était plus intimidante que la foule entière dehors – la douleur, et la fureur, et le manque total de peur de cette femme seule.

Mère Yanna fit un geste vers Gia. "Une jolie fille. Maligne. Douée avec les herbes et les remèdes. Je devais lui enseigner mon habileté." Angel, muet, ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. "Ma petite-fille. Le savais-tu?"

"Non," murmura-t-il. "Je ne le savais pas."

Le souvenir revint brusquement, si soudainement et si fort que c'était comme s'il était possédé – pas par un esprit, mais par le passé. Angel pouvait presque sentir Connor, remuant toujours si légèrement dans les bras de son père alors qu'il suçait goulûment son biberon de lait qu'Angel tenait, sa chaleur venant du micro-onde réchauffant à la fois son petit corps et les mains froides d'Angel. Des petits yeux, non focalisés mais clairs, regardant Angel dans les premiers heures du matin avec du contentement et de la confiance totale. C'était la seule heure dans la vie d'Angel où il avait su avec une certitude complète qu'il était exactement où il avait besoin d'être, où son cœur ne demandait rien d'autre que ce qu'il tenait. Ca n'était pas le bonheur parfait – sa peur pour son fils était toujours là, battant au loin les secondes à la place de son cœur – mais d'un certaine façon c'était mieux que le bonheur parfait. Ce qu'il avait ressenti pour son fils était trop réel pour de la perfection.

Angel avait pleuré ses victimes auparavant, sincèrement et profondément, mais également, il le réalisait maintenant, aveuglément. Il avait imaginé comment ce serait de perdre un enfant. Maintenant il le savait, et il comprenait enfin qu'un siècle de conceptions de chagrin n'étaient toujours pas adéquats pour saisir la vérité de cela.

"Je sais ce que ça signifie, maintenant," dit-il. "De perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. Je sais que j'ai fait que des centaines – des milliers – de personnes ressentent cette douleur. Je sais ce que je leur ai fait à eux, et à vous." Il répéta, lentement, "A cause de vous, je comprends."

"Tu as perdu quelqu'un, alors," dit Mère Yanna. Ses paupières profondes, froissées clignèrent de façon contemplative. "Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je pense."

"Quelques jours," répondit Angel.

"La douleur – elle n'est comme nulle autre, n'est-ce pas? Et tu comprends la douleur, si j'ai bien fait mon travail."

Angel ferma les yeux. "C'est le cas."

Elle fit un son qui n'était ni un rire ni un soupir -- un son de satisfaction et de surprise. "Ca te déchire, ce chagrin. Ca fait de toi quelque chose que tu n'étais pas avant, quelque chose -- de moindre. Quelque chose que tu méprises."

Il essaya de se souvenir exactement à quoi ressemblait le visage de Wesley le moment avant qu'il ne saisisse l'oreiller. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Il pouvait seulement se rappeler la sensation qu'avait l'oreiller dans ses mains, à quel point la lutte de Wesley avait été faible en dessous. "Oui," dit Angel.

"Je dois endurer ceci pour toujours," dit-elle. "Tu m'as fait ça à moi, à tout le monde qui l'ait jamais aimée. Nous devrons être ces créatures jusqu'à ce que nous mourrions."

Angel ouvrit sa bouche pour – pour dire quoi? Pour s'excuser? Comme ce serait stupidement inadéquat, mais que pourrait-il possiblement dire d'autre? Cependant Mère Yanna continua de parler. "Mais toi – tu n'as pas besoin de souffrir comme nous souffrons. Le chagrin que tu ressens, il peut t'être ôté."

Que pouvait-elle vouloir dire? Angel recula d'un pas. "Vous devez toujours me maudire avec une âme," dit-il. "Vous ne pouvez pas reprendre ça. Je ne peux pas permettre que ça arrive."

"Imbécile," dit-elle, étrangement gentille. "Il faudrait plus que ça pour immobiliser ma main. Tu souffriras, nous y veillerons."

Angel se demanda à quel point au juste son monde était étrange pour que ses mots fassent qu'il se sente soulagé.

"Ton âme, elle restera. Mais je peux faire plus. Je peux te faire bien plus de bien que tu ne nous en as fait," dit-elle. Sa voix était encore plus gentille. "Je t'ai montré que nous sommes plus fort que toi. Je vais te montrer que nous sommes également meilleurs que toi. Je vais stopper ta douleur."

Immobilisé par sa voix, par ses vieilles mains tordues tendues vers lui, Angel murmura, "Comment? C'est comme – c'est comme si rien ne pourrait jamais --"

"Les souvenirs de celui que tu as perdu ne te sont rien sauf du tourment," dit-elle. "Ils ne seront plus jamais rien pour toi."

Elle parla doucement, si doucement qu'Angel devait faire un effort pour l'entendre, et cependant c'était comme si sa voix était le seul son du monde, apaisant et calmant. "Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à ce que j'ai perdu," dit-il.

"Je peux prendre cette douleur," dit-elle. "Laisse-moi te la prendre. Tu portes tant de fardeaux, et c'est le plus lourd. Ce fardeau, tu peux le déposer à terre."

Angel se sentit se relaxer alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. "Je suis si fatigué," dit-il.

"Je comprends," murmura-t-elle. Ses mains – tremblant non pas de peur, mais uniquement avec l'âge – allèrent à ses tempes, et il sentit le doux effleurement de sa peau contre la sienne. "Tu as seulement besoin de déposer le fardeau à terre, et ensuite tu seras libre."

Dépose-le à terre. Laisse-le partir. Laisse le souvenir partir.

Connor dans ses bras, levant les yeux vers son père. Le petit visage fuyant, le souvenir devenant étrangement obscur...

Angel tituba en arrière, repoussant la vieille femme. Elle leva un sourcil alors qu'il la fixait.

"Mes souvenirs," dit-il. "Vous alliez m'enlever mes souvenirs de mon fils."

Mère Yanna haussa les épaules, ses lèvres courbées en un sourire cruel. "Est-ce que ça ne mettrait pas fin à ta douleur?"

Connor, pensa Angel. Je ne m'en serais même pas souvenu. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de penser à quoi ressemblait son visage. Je ne m'en serais jamais souvenu. Il sentit son corps commencer à trembler. "Ca aurait été – pire que la douleur. Un millier de fois pire. Et vous le savez. Vous m'auriez volé la seule chose qu'il me restait."

"Oui!" hurla-t-elle, toute prétention disparue. "Comme tu m'as volée!"

"Si vous voulez découvrir si je vous combattrai encore," dit Angel. "Je le ferai. Je suis là pour m'assurer que vous maudissiez Angélus. C'est la punition que vous avez choisie, et c'est la punition pour laquelle je vous aiderai. Si vous essayez de prendre mes souvenirs – cette trêve est finie." Il fit un pas vers la vieille femme; cette fois, elle ne pu pas cacher un moment de peur, et Angel sentit une satisfaction malsaine comme il le vit. "Et si vous faites du mal à mes amis, vous passerez le reste de votre vie à espérer que vous vous occupiez du démon."

Elle sourit encore de son sourire terrible. "Tu viens à nous et tu dis des mots doux d'aide et de culpabilité. Mais profondément dans ton coeur, tu nous hais encore."

Angel se souvint être couché dans les bras de Buffy cette nuit d'il y a si longtemps, avec aucune idée que sa punition à elle était liée à sa propre punition à lui. "Oui," dit-il. "Je vous hais."

Mère Yanna acquiesça. "Je ne fais pas confiance à tes mots doux, vampire," dit-elle. "Mais ta haine – ça je peux y faire confiance. Si ta haine est vraie, peut-être que le reste l'est aussi, hum? Nous verrons. Nous verrons."

Les bohémiens vont aider, réalisa Angel. On l'a fait. Il se demanda s'il devait se sentir mieux ou avoir sacrément plus peur.

* * *

Darla se redressa dans le lit, se demandant ce qui l'avait réveillée. 

A ses côtés, Angélus dormait paisiblement, un bras étalé confortablement en travers du traversin. Les rideaux de la chambre du maître de la villa étaient étroitement fermés, bien que la lueur perçante autour de leur contour disait à Darla que c'était la journée.

Au rez-de-chaussée, elle entendit le fracas de quelque chose étant violement détruis.

Elle secoua rudement Angélus. "Réveille-toi."

Il roula sur le matelas, ouvrit un œil et lui sourit paresseusement, toujours repu dans tous les sens du terme de la nuit précédente. "Encore? Enfin, si tu insistes..."

"Ecoute," lui instruit-elle. Une seconde plus tard, les bruits d'en bas recommencèrent. Angélus fronça les sourcils, puis se redressa à côté d'elle, maintenant tout à fait réveiller.

"Quelle heure est-il?" demanda-t-il.

Darla regarda la pendule qui reposait sur le parement au-dessus du foyer de cheminée de la chambre. Ou, plus précisément, elle regarda là où la pendule aurait dû être. Elle avait disparu.

Angélus l'avait vu aussi. "Des voleurs," dit-il. "Et toujours au rez-de-chaussée, en train de piller. Dire qu'il y a des gens qui ont une morale tellement vile dans le monde." Il sourit, un sourire vorace, affamé qui réveilla l'appétit de Darla.

Elle sourit en retour et sorti du lit, enfilant son peignoir avant de lancer à Angélus le sien. Silencieusement, ils se déplacèrent le long du sol supérieur de la villa, puis en bas des escaliers très ornés jusqu'à le hall d'entrée carrelé. La résidence était parmi les plus chics à Sighisoara et devait avoir ressemblé à une cible idéale pour les voleurs comme pour les commérages locaux qui s'étaient récemment demander sur ses nouveaux locataires, qui étaient arrivé bien plus tôt que prévu.

Les bruits venaient du salon. Darla tendit le bras pour ouvrir la porte, mais arrêta quand Angélus posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle le regarda de façon interrogative.

D'une voix basse, il dit, "Quand nous les affronterons, fais semblant d'être effrayée, comme une femme le serait. Ce sera une bonne ruse."

Angélus et ses jeux. Habituellement Darla était heureuse de le satisfaire, mais parfois, elle désirait le massacre dans sa forme la plus pure -- direct, rapide et satisfaisant. Mais pour Angélus, même une telle opportunité inattendue comme celle-ci devait être moulée en artifice. Les hommes et leurs hobbies. Sans lui répondre, Darla ouvrit la porte et entra dans le salon.

La déception n'était pas nécessaire. Il n'y avait pas de voleurs.

Au le centre de la pièce, chaque pendule de la villa avait été empilée en un tas carillonnement. Darla vit la pendule de la chambre, la pendule de la cuisine – même l'horloge avait été traînée depuis le hall et était maintenant couchée dans une positon manquante de dignité sur son côté à côté du bureau. Chaque centimètre du salon était couvert de tessons de verre brisé et de bois. Au centre de l'orgie de destruction, Drusilla était assise les jambes croisées, fracassant attentivement les pendules une par une avec les pinces de la cheminée. Elle fredonnait pour elle-même, complètement contente.

"Drusilla!" cassa Darla.

Drusilla ne répondit pas, et après une seconde Darla vit pourquoi – elle avait enroulé ses rubans de cheveux, un vert et un violet, en boule et les avait ensuite poussé dans ses oreilles. Elle prit une autre pendule – une qui avait un revêtement en noix et était probablement une antiquité – et fracassa son cadran avec bonheur. Darla remarqua avec contrariété que Drusilla portrait encore cette tenue – le basque noir velours avec la jupe tartan – ça lui donnait l'air d'une évadée écossaise folle. Elle souleva un sourcil vers Angélus, qui comprit sa signification et rit. "C'est approprié," observa-t-il. "Drusilla déteste le sommeil tueur."

N'étant pas d'humeur pour des allusions de littérature, Darla traversa la pièce et ôta les boules Quiès improvisées de Drusilla. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je tue le temps," dit Drusilla. "Avant que minuit n'arrive, et que nous nous transformions tous en citrouilles. Tic-tac, tic-tac, je ne pouvais pas dormir à cause du bruit." Elle regarda les rubans pendillant des doigts de Darla et les frappa espièglement, comme un chaton jouant avec une boule de ficelle.

"Tu as cassé toutes les pendules de la maison," dit Darla rageusement, agitant une main vers les décombres. "Comment sommes-nous censés dire l'heure qu'il est maintenant?" Elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux brusquement, s'assurant de rester en arrière tandis qu'elle remarquait avec satisfaction comment Drusilla jetait ses mains devant son visage et se recroquevilla hors de la lumière. "Je sais – il y a un cadran solaire dans le jardin. Peut-être que nous allons t'envoyer dehors pour le regarder."

"Un monstre avec un coeur mécanique," murmura Drusilla. "Mais ça se transforme en chair sous le marteau, et il saignera et saignera."

Darla regarda Angélus pour du support et vit avec irritation qu'il souriait, amusé par ce qu'il voyait, sans aucun doute, comme une bouffonnerie délicieusement folle de Drusilla. Sa patience avec elle était bien plus grande que celle de Darla; tandis qu'Angélus voyait Drusilla comme un travail d'art, Darla était plus encline à la voir comme leur enfant demeuré.

La voix de Spike vint du vestibule à l'extérieur du salon. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Drusilla est partie --"

Deux enfants demeurés, pensa Darla avec aigreur. Quelle merveilleuse famille nous faisons.

Spike apparut à la porte, et il ignora la dévastation pour réconforter Drusilla. Elle s'accrocha à lui, et il caressa ses cheveux. "Que se passe-t-il, poussin? Est-ce que les pendules te disaient de méchantes choses? Comme l'abat-jour la semaine dernière?"

"Je l'ai fait pour arrêter le futur," dit Drusilla. "Il avance à toute allure vers nous et apporte de terribles choses avec lui."

"La seule chose qui t'apporte de terribles choses dans le futur prochain sera moi," dit Darla.

"Allez, Darla," dit légèrement Angélus. "Un petit peu de destruction est bon pour l'esprit. Et tire les stores, de peur que tu finisses par nous punir tous pour le petit jeu de Drusilla."

Darla ramena les rideaux ensemble si fort qu'ils craquelèrent; le dernier rayon de soleil fit quelque chose dans les débris étinceler familièrement. Darla se pencha en avant pour la récupérer et sourit avec suffisance quand elle reconnut les restes ruinés de la montre de poche en or d'Angélus. "A toi, je crois," dit-elle, la lui tendant.

Son visage se changea, s'assombrissant avec colère, et il jeta la montre à terre avec dégoût. "Notre petite pie est presque autant de problèmes qu'elle n'en vaut la peine."

"Elle s'ennuie simplement," dit Spike. "Seigneur, nous nous ennuyons tous. Nous en avons assez de ce trou de pisse provincial, assez des paysans superstitieux mâchant de l'ail, et par-dessus tout, assez de traîner dans les parages pendant que TU --" il pointa Darla, "—attends une soirée pleine de robe de fantaisie où tu ne prévois même pas de tuer N'IMPORTE QUI et TU --" maintenant il pointa Angélus, "—projette un de tes meurtres théâtraux qu'un VRAI vampire pourrais gérer en mois de temps qu'il ne faut pour moucher une bougie."

Angélus grogna. Il saisit Spike par le cou, le soulevant et le clouant contre le mur du salon. "Si j'étais toi, je ne parlerai pas si librement d'être mouché. Ca pourrait me donner des idées."

Spike, incapable de répondre à cause de la main sur sa gorge, ne fit que sourire, avec une touche de nervosité. Après un moment Angélus, apparemment satisfait d'avoir gagner l'argument, le laissa glisser sur le sol. "Hors de ma vue. Tous les deux."

Drusilla eut l'air mélancolique devant son bannissement, mais Spike souriait alors qu'il se relevait. Il était toujours heureux, remarqua Darla, d'éloigner Drusilla d'Angélus, pour réserver son attention exclusivement pour lui. "Ca sera un plaisir," dit-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, amour? C'est encore assez tôt pour sortir. Nous allons nous promener dans les ombres jusqu'à la cathédrale, et puis casser la croûte toute la journée sur les gens pieux."

Il aida Drusilla à se lever et la guida jusqu'à la porte. Mais comme ils passaient à côté d'Angélus, Drusilla s'arrêta, refusant de bouger même quand Spike tira son bras. Elle plaça un doigt osseux au milieu du torse d'Angélus. "Papa a encore un reflet. Il baisse les yeux sur la petite fille morte, et il a des gardes – une dame avec les cheveux courts, et une dame avec les cheveux longs, et un homme qui n'a pas de cheveux du tout. Le reflet passe ses mains dans un miroir pour t'atteindre, et ils sont tous affectés, et il veut que tu sois aussi affecté."

Darla fit un bruit d'exaspération. Parfois Drusilla sonnait encore plus insensée que les standards de Drusilla. Angélus était celui qui essayait le plus dur – et avait le plus de succès – à trouver la méthode occasionnelle pour la folie de Drusilla, mais même lui secouait simplement la tête devant ça.

"Allez, Drusilla," dit Spike comme il la tirait hors du salon. "Les gens pieux sont tout chauds et nous attendent."

"Des brioches chaudes en forme de croix," dit Drusilla, ayant déjà retrouvé la gaieté, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient trop loin pour qu'on puisse les entendre.

Angélus secoua la tête. "Le temps qu'il faut pour moucher une bougie. C'est ce que Spike pense être une durée appropriée pour le plaisir. Pas étonnant que nous essayons toujours de faire sortie Dru de notre lit pour aller dans le sien."

Sa patience à bout et son humeur noire, Darla le cassa. "Il est fatigué de tes amateurs théâtraux," dit-elle.

"Je ne m'attends pas à ce que Spike comprenne la différence entre le plaisir et l'art – mais toi, Darla," Angélus secoua la tête. "C'est toi qui m'a apprit cela. Ce théâtre n'est pas le travail d'un amateur. Et le timing est tout."

"Peut-être," dit Darla, ne faisant aucun effort pour cacher son irritation, "que tu devrais encore m'expliquer l'intrigue."

Angélus commença à arpenter le salon, les pieds craquant sur les rouages et le fils de fer et les aiguilles. "Lord Percival Dalton croit qu'il est un chasseur de vampire. En effet, il est devenu obsédé avec les créatures depuis qu'il a lu un roman récemment publié par Mr. Stoker."

"Ce nègre." Darla roula les yeux. "C'est si aveuglément évident qu'il n'a même jamais rencontré Dracula. Si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas été à moitié aussi impressionné."

"Lord Percy a fait tout le chemin de sa confortable résidence à Londres jusqu'au cadre du livre, la Transylvanie, pour trouver des vampires. Et, par une heureuse coïncidence, il s'est lié d'amitié avec un gentleman avec des intérêts similaires." Angélus fit une basse révérence, comme pour s'introduire lui-même. "Cette nuit, je m'attends à recevoir une invitation pour dîner avec Lord Percy dans sa maison. Je lui ai donné la raison de croire qu'une telle invitation devait être prolongée, j'utiliserai l'occasion de le présenter à un authentique vampire."

"Cette déception t'amuse peut-être, mais je commence à m'ennuyer en attendant que tes plans élaborés se réalisent. Pour une fois, ne peux-tu pas simplement tuer quelqu'un sans en faire un spectacle?"

"Il faut une seconde pour arrêter un cœur de battre. Pour détruire une vie il faut du temps et de la planification." Angélus arrêta ses cent pas, et attira Darla dans ses bras. "Tu comprends ça."

Ses mains se posèrent dans le bas de son dos, et puis commencèrent à glisser vers le bas. Darla n'était pas d'humeur et se tortilla loin de lui. "Je comprends que quand je désire un peu de nouveauté, je dois la créer moi-même. Tout juste la nuit dernière, je t'ai apporté la traînée bohémienne. Je ne t'ai pas entendu parler des bénéfices de la planification tandis que tu prenais sa vertu et son sang. Quels cadeaux m'as-tu apporté récemment?"

"J'ai payé ces idiots pour la chambre à l'hôtel," dit Angélus. "Où nous allons emballer nos affaires et déménager demain, même bien que nous soyons plutôt bien installés ici. Pourquoi? De sorte que tu puisses avoir ta vue minable et être un demi miles plus proche du grand bal de demain soir, où tu porteras toute la parure que je t'ai apportée --"

"Des robes. Des chambres d'hôtel." Darla faisait les cent pas. "Les sortes de banalités que n'importe quel mortel pourrait accorder à son épouse. Ce ne sont pas des cadeaux. Ce n'est rien de moins que ce que je mérite."

"Tu refuses d'être satisfaite," dit rageusement Angélus.

"Et tu refuses de me satisfaire!"

"Qui êtes-vous?" dit une voix étrange, féminine. "C'est intolérable! Edgar, viens ici tout de suite!"

Darla se retourna vivement, surprise par la voix inattendue. Une femme se tenait sur le seuil du salon, leur lançant un regard noir à elle et Angélus avec du dédain hautain.

Un homme, avec une irritante déférence Anglaise de manière et de mauvais goût pour la coupe des vêtements, entra pour rejoindre la femme plus vieille. Derrière eux, Darla pouvait voir quelques personnes se déplacer, amenant des coffres et des caisses dans le hall d'entrée de la villa.

"Edgar," dit la femme, "Ces gens ne devraient pas être là. Fais-les partir."

"Là, Mère," dit l'homme, "Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication parfaitement raisonnable." Il regarda autour de lui les pendules démolies gisant sur le sol, avant de décider, apparemment, que la politesse exigeait de faire semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué qui clochait. "Je suis atrocement désolé à propos de ça, mais il semble y avoir une sorte de mélange --" Abruptement, il s'arrêta, et à la surprise de Darla, sourit largement à Angélus. "Tiens, mon cher camarade, comme c'est excellent de vous revoir. Je ne vous avais presque pas reconnu hors de votre costume. Et quelle perruque formidable! Assez sauvage, vraiment dans l'esprit de Robinson Crusoé, quoi? Elspeth, viens ici – c'est notre bon ami l'acteur."

Une autre femme – jeune et douceur suintante, docilité et toutes les autres qualités que Darla détestait à propos de son sexe – se précipita pour rejoindre l'homme. "Quelle merveilleuse surprise," jailli-t-elle. "Par quel moyen êtes-vous arrivé avant nous?"

"Une autre de tes fourberies amusantes, Angélus?" demanda Darla avec lassitude.

Mais il secoua la tête. "Je ne connais pas ces gens."

"Biensûr vous vous rappelez," incita l'homme. "Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur la route. Vous avez chanté cette chanson sur le petit bateau, et le naufrage --"

"Et les noix de coco," ajouta la jeune femme.

Darla les fixa, puis fixa Angélus. "Il a chanté une chanson sur – les noix de coco?"

"Ce n'est pas vrai," cassa Angélus.

"Edgar," dit impérieusement la femme la plus vieille. "Quand vas-tu dire à ces intrus de sortir de notre maison?"

"VOTRE maison?" répéta Darla. "Oh, non. Je ne crois pas."

"Elle l'est pour six semaines," dit la femme. Ses manières étaient supérieures, son ton arrogant, comme si le monde avait une obligation de se conformer à la vue qu'elle en avait. "Nous la louons. Vous ne devriez pas être ici."

"Les locataires précédents ne sont pas partis," dit doucement Angélus. C'était vrai, après une mode; leurs cadavres desséchés étaient scellés dans des tonneaux dans la cuisine.

Soudainement, Darla en avait assez d'eux tous. Assez des petits humains idiots qui ne comprenaient pas que leur importance commençait et finissait avec le fluide rouge dans leurs veines. Assez des bouffonneries folles de Drusilla, des impudences constantes de Spike, des petits jeux obsessionnels d'Angélus. Plus que tout, elle en avait assez de la monotonie écrasante, immuable de sa récente existence.

"Je retourne au lit," annonça-t-elle. "Quand je me réveillerai, j'escompte que ceci --" elle fit un geste vers le désordre sur le sol, "— et eux --" elle pointa les trois personnes debout sur le seuil, "— sois partis. Plus de surprises déplaisantes."

Angélus lui lança un regard noir. "Et moi qui pensais que tu désirais des nouveautés."

Darla ne lui répondit pas; à la place elle fila hors du salon, passa la nouvelle pile déposée de bagages dans le hall d'entrée, et monta les escaliers. Derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre la voix d'Angélus alors qu'il prenait soin de leurs invités inattendus.

"Vous voyez, maintenant -- louer. C'était une erreur. Vous avez bien plus de droits dans une maison en tant que propriétaires qu'en tant que locataires. Par exemple, le droit de refuser à quelqu'un la permission d'entrer --"

Même les sons de cris qui suivirent ne furent pas assez pour calmer le mauvais tempérament de Darla.

* * *

"Ok, donc, je sais que le look paysan est de retour à la mode," dit Cordélia à Fred. "Mais je ne crois pas que ça le serait si les gens devaient porter de vrais sous-vêtements de paysans." 

Fred grimaça légèrement comme elle acquiesçait. L'inconfort de côté, cependant, c'était plutôt intéressant de porter ces vêtements, si différents de ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter. Elle avait une longue jupe lourde qui tombait presque jusqu'au sol, des chaussures en tissus et une blouse relâchée; ses cheveux étaient tressés au dessus de sa tête dans un style plus compliqué qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé. Les bohémiens n'avaient que les plus petits miroirs de poches, donc Fred n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Mais en voyant l'amusement sur le visage de Charles, elle suspectait que l'effet d'ensemble était plus qu'un peu idiot.

Cordélia, comme d'habitude, faisait que ça ait l'air joli. La jupe qui traînait autour des jambes de Fred, coulait autour de celle de Cordy, et les plis de la douce blouse paysanne drapaient les meilleures courbes de sa silhouette. Le foulard attaché autour de sa tête pour cacher ses cheveux courts était brillamment coloré et plein de motifs. Mais le visage sous le foulard avait tout de même l'air pas content. "Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que C'EST?" marmonna Cordy, tirant d'une manière peu digne le matériel sous sa jupe. "Une toile d'emballage?"

"Au moins vous AVEZ des sous-vêtements," dit Charles.

"Tu entres maintenant dans la zone TMI," dit Cordélia. "Je dois dire cependant qu'ils ont fait un job plutôt bon à t'emballer autrement." Avec la veste au col haut, le cache-col, les gants et le chapeau aux bords larges que Charles portrait maintenant, il y avait vraiment peu de son ton de peau décidément non Roumain qui était montré. Fred gloussa comme Charles posait, comme un mannequin, dans ses habits de bohémiens; elle frappa des mains, sentit la bague en or qu'elle avait glissée à un doigt et redevint silencieuse. Elle baissa les yeux sur la bague, leur seul et unique ticket retour vers le présent – en présumant qu'il y avait toujours un présent vers où retourner.

Angel avait seulement mis une veste sur ses vêtements normaux; si les choses allaient suivant le plan – dans la mesure où ils avaient un plan, se rappela Fred – il ne serait vu par personne jusque après la nuit, si pas tout court. Il arpentait la tente où ils se tenaient à l'instant même, agité et mal à l'aise, et Fred suspectait que ça avait peu avoir avec le fait qu'il n'était protégé du soleil que par un drap de toile. "Revoyons ça, ok?"

Ils avaient fait peu à part revoir ça tout le matin, mais Fred pensa que c'était plus sage de le ménager. "Biensûr. Reprends depuis le début."

"Non, je veux que vous repreniez depuis le début," dit Angel. "Pas à pas. Allez."

Pendant un bref moment, ça fit penser Fred à Wesley, les drillant sur les détails d'une affaire. Elle mit cette pensée de côté, prit une profonde respiration et parla. "Drusilla – la Drusilla du vieux temps, celle qui a réellement sa place à ce siècle – elle a quitté la maison où vous restiez tous au petit matin avec le vampire nommé Spike."

Charles reprit l'histoire. "Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de façon pour entrer dans cette maison excepté tôt le matin et après le coucher du soleil. Donc Dru – celle qui appartenait au 21ème siècle – comment on l'appelle? La nouvelle Dru? Dru Deux?"

Angel eut l'air légèrement peiné. "Continue simplement."

"Dru n'aurait pas pu entrer aussi tôt que ce matin, et donc elle ne peut pas y retourner pour te prévenir ou pour faire quoi que ce soit avant ce soir," dit Gunn. "Donc elle ne peut pas faire son mouvement avant le couché du soleil."

"Car ça se passe comme ça," contribua Cordélia, "le couché du soleil est justement le moment où un certain Fléau de l'Europe entre conflit avec sa petite amie et annonce qu'il sort pendant un moment, pour – où est-ce que tu as dit que tu allais quand tu as quitté Darla?"

"Je ne l'ai pas dit." Angel fronça les sourcils. "Je me souviens m'être disputé avec Darla, et je me souviens être parti, mais je ne me souviens pas d'où j'allais. Mais la partie importante est que je suis parti."

Charles lança un regard inquiet à Fred. Elle combattu l'envie de le retourner, bien que son estomac était noué de peur. L'opération entière dépendait sur la capacité d'Angel à se souvenir de détails exacts sur la nuit la plus traumatisante et confuse de son existence. Et s'il se trompait?

Cordélia dit rapidement, "Disons juste que tu sortais – je veux dire, Angélus sortait – pour une promenade au clair de lune. Mais pendant qu'Angélus admire les étoiles, il est attaqué par les bohémiens. Ils le traînent dans les bois, tout le chemin jusqu'au camp, et boom! La malédiction fait sauter les dés."

"Drusilla aurait entendu de cette histoire par Darla," dit Angel. "Je lui ai raconté un peu du reste moi-même en 1998. Donc elle sait où elle a besoin d'être."

"Quelque part entre ta porte de devant et les bohémiens," dit Fred. "Donc tout juste dehors devant ta porte est là où nous devons être."

"Tu vois, Angel?" dit Cordélia. Elle parlait gaiement, mais Fred pouvait entendre le ton plus gentil sous ses mots. "On connait la manoeuvre. On sait ce qu'on fait. On est prêt."

Angel se redressa un petit peu et sourit réellement à Cordélia. "Ouais," dit-il. "On l'est." Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres. "Vous avez assez dormi? Avez eu beaucoup à manger ?"

"Trop d'adrénaline pour faire plus que la sieste," dit Fred. "Et nous avons mangé. Ce goulache était le – meilleure des goulache."

"Donc, maintenant on doit appeler pour notre wagon," dit Gunn. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux. "Est-ce que c'est un de ces bohémiens qui va nous conduire?"

Cordélia haussa les épaules. "Je sais monter, mais je n'ai jamais essayé de conduire un wagon ou un carrosse ou quoi que ce soit. Donc je suppose qu'il vaut mieux qu'on demande."

Gunn eut l'air encore moins heureux. "Je préférerais avoir quelqu'un qui, la plupart du temps, nous ne voudrait pas mort derrière le volant. Enfin, pas 'volant,' vraiment, mais --"

"Je peux tenir les reines," dit Fred. Quand les autres la fixèrent, elle haussa les épaules. "Mon grand-père avait des chevaux dans sa ferme."

"Tu as appris à tenir des chevaux au Texas," dit Cordélia. "Vous voyez, je SAVAIS que les états de survol avait un but."

* * *

Les souvenirs étaient des rêves, sans substances et changeant toujours, et à qui on ne pouvait pas faire confiance. Mais il y en avait quelques uns, très peu, qui ne changeaient jamais, qui étaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, plus réels que le reste. 

Dru se souvenait d'un temps avant le froid et la faim et la confusion constante, un temps où tout avait beaucoup plus de sens que maintenant. Elle se souvenait du goût du pain trempé dans de le doux lait chaud, mangé assise aux pieds d'une vieille femme à qui les pouces cliquetaient comme elle tricotait. Elle se souvenait avoir soulever les aiguilles elle-même et avoir pleurer quand le motif délicat de fil s'était désintégrer dans ses doigts maladroits. Elle se souvenait d'une voix gentille lui disant, "Tout le motif tient par une seule maille, ma chérie. Lâches-en une, et tout ce démaille."

Changez une maille, et tout tombait en morceau. Une maille dans le temps...

Dru baissa les yeux sur la bague dorée qu'elle avait glissée à son doigt pour bonne garde. C'était l'aguille, et le temps était le fil. Elle allait changer cette seule maille.

Papa reviendrait. Ou alors ne partirait jamais.

La cathédrale était silencieuse: en cet après-midi acre de Novembre, la plupart des gens pieux avaient décidé de choisir la chaleur de leur maison sur la piété. Dru n'avait pas froid – elle avait rencontré un gentil monsieur qui lui avait donné sa cape de laine et son agréable sang chaud. Son ventre était rempli et sa tête bourdonnait alors qu'elle descendait les allées centrales, des frissons parcourant son dos à cause du savoir qu'il y avait des croix derrière elle. Elle n'était pas précisément sure de ce qui était censé se passer, mais ça ne la concernait pas -- Dru ne planifiait jamais plus loin que son prochain pas, et néanmoins, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle était toujours où elle devait être.

Elle su qu'elle était au bon endroit, une nouvelle fois, quand elle entendit son nom être prononcer.

"Allez, Drusilla. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu peux me dire ce que c'est. Tu peux le dire à Spike."

Elle s'abaissa derrière un banc d'église et attendit. Quand Spike et l'autre Drusilla apparurent, elle recula encore plus dans les ombres et les observa. Les cheveux de Spike avaient encore cette vieille couleur ennuyante, et la elle-qui-n'était-pas-elle portrait cette jolie jupe en tissu écossais, celle qui lui faisait penser aux chardons et aux poignards et aux décapitions. Dru se souvenait l'avoir portée, et elle était là, la portant. C'était comme l'une des ces histoires amusantes, décida-t-elle, celles que Spike avaient l'habitude de fixer sur la boîte télévision brillante, les histoires de personnes qui n'étaient pas réelles. Drusilla pensaient que c'était des histoires idiotes – pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un serait intéressé par des personnes qui n'étaient pas réelles? Cette histoire était bien mieux, parce que c'était réel, et parce qu'elle allait la changer.

"Tu n'as pas aimé le vagabond?" Spike donna une tape à sa bouche avec un peu de répugnance. Leurs pas faisaient échos sur la pierre. "Je ne te blâme pas. C'était du pinard bon marché qu'il avait bu. Il y a un petit arrière-goût, là."

L'autre Drusilla regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Spike, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Dru. Au début Dru se sentit confuse – puis elle sourit à l'autre Drusilla. L'autre Drusilla hésita, puis sourit en retour.

"Spike," chuchota l'autre Drusilla, "J'ai froid. Tue-moi quelque de chaud. Quelque chose d'agréable."

D'où elle se tenait, Dru pu voir Spike sourire alors qu'il mettait son doigt sous le menton de l'autre Drusilla, relevant sa tête vers lui. "Ca ressemble plus à ma chérie. Attends ici. Je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui a un peu moins bu. Ou du moins un peu moins dangereusement. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un gentil prieur ou un moine en bas." Il fit une pause. "Une catégorie particulière? Très bien. J'y vais alors."

Il disparut dans les chambres extérieures de la cathédrale, et Dru s'approcha, sortit des ombres des bancs d'église. Elle fit un signe à l'autre Drusilla, qui fit des bonds sur ses pieds et frappa des mains de joie. "Il y a deux moi!" dit l'autre Drusilla. "Te souviens-tu des choses vers l'avant, comme moi?"

"Et vers l'arrière," dit Dru. "Mais j'ai plus d'arrières que toi."

L'autre Drusilla hocha la tête. Abaissant sa voix, elle chuchota, "Il s'en ira. Bientôt. Papa s'en ira, et aucun d'eux ne s'en soucie."

"Il ne reviendra pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit heureux," lui raconta Dru, prenant les mains de l'autre Drusilla dans les siennes. Elles étaient froides et pâles et exactement comme les siennes.

"Qu'est-ce qui le rend heureux?"

"Une tueuse," dit Dru. "Une tueuse dans ses pensées et son coeur et son lit. Et Spike suivra."

Les yeux de l'autre Drusilla se remplirent de larmes. "Je suis une bonne fille. Ne suis-je pas une bonne fille?"

"Ne te tourmente pas, jolie. Toutes les mailles vont se défaire."

L'autre Drusilla eut l'air pleine d'espoir, mais incertaine. "Comment?"

Dru lâcha les mains de l'autre Drusilla. "Comme ça," dit-elle, puis elle la frappa sur la tête.

Les yeux de l'autre Drusilla roulèrent dans leur orbite, et elle glissa sur le sol de pierres dures et froides de la cathédrale. Dru la prit par les chevilles et la traîna dans un confessionnal. Une fois qu'elles furent hors de vue, elle commença à déboutonner la cape de velours de l'autre Drusilla, suivie par le basque et la jupe et les couches de jupons et le corset qu'elle portait en dessous. Les corsets étaient si rigides, et ils faisaient si mal. Oh, comme les corsets lui avaient manquée. Et quelle jolie, jolie peau elle avait. Quelles jolies marques Spike et Darla et Angélus avaient faites. Peut-être qu'elle aurait encore de si jolies marques bientôt.

Les derniers boutons glissèrent dans leur boutonnière juste au moment où elle entendit des pas approchés. Dru recula dans l'église au même moment où Spike tournait au coin, tirant un homme à moitié inconscient avec des cheveux noirs et une peau basanée derrière lui. Il souriait, manifestement content de lui. "Tu voulais quelque chose de chaud – celui-ci était aux commandes des épices pour la cuisine du monseigneur. Du moins, ça expliquerait le paprika." Il remarqua les pieds sortant du confessionnal et eut l'air déçu. "Oh, tu as déjà mangé."

"Juste un goût," lui dit Dru. Elle plissa le devant de sa robe. "Est-ce une jolie robe, Spike?"

Spike lâcha le cuisinier, qui s'effondra sur le sol avec un gémissement de douleur. Il vint près de Dru, la prit par les épaules et l'embrassa profondément. Elle sentit le frémissement d'être adorée, comme elle le méritait. "Biensûr que ça l'est, amour."

Elle lui sourit. "Les jolies robes me manquaient. Je n'aime pas m'habiller comme un homme."

Spike rit. "Tu devrais essayer. C'est un peu piquant. Mais si tu penses que je vais mettre un corset et un affairement, réfléchi encore." Le cuisinier gémit encore et essaya désespérément de ramper loin d'eux. Spike l'arrêta en mettant sa botte sur la main de l'homme. "Tu en veux un peu? Avant que ça ne refroidisse?"

"Garde-le pour plus tard," dit Dru. Elle tendit son bras et sourit quand Spike le prit. Comme ils commençaient à s'éloigner, elle dit, "J'ai rêver qu'il y avait une autre moi. Une moi qui n'était pas moi. Pourrais-tu tuer un autre toi?"

Spike réfléchi pendant une seconde. "Quelqu'un qui me ressemblait, tu veux dire? Ouais, j'estime je pourrais." Il sourit. "Je ne le ferais pas cependant. Je garderais le pédéraste dans les parages un petit peu, voir à quoi je ressemblerais avec des cheveux différents, m'assurer que mes vêtements aient l'air bien, ce genre de choses. Ce serait comme un miroir que tu pourrais mutiler."

"Les miroirs ont des bords pointus, et ils coupent," dit-elle. "Les bords pointus sont venus s'écraser sur ma tête, seulement ce n'était du tout ma tête."

"C'est une charmante histoire, poussin," dit distraitement Spike.

"Oui, l'histoire est charmante," dit béatement Dru, "maintenant je la raconte."


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre Quatre**

Cordélia renifla. "Tu dois me dire comment tu fais pour ne pas éternuer avec tout ce foin."

"J'évite de respirer," répliqua Angel.

"Naturellement que tu évites." Cordélia soupira. "Je suppose que Tavist-D _(médicament anti-allergie) _a été inventé longtemps après 1898, hein?"

"Tu n'es pas obligée de rouler ici à l'arrière avec moi," dit Angel. Cordélia était assise à côté de lui à l'arrière de leur transport emprunté, un wagon-charrette avec un lourd drap de toile couvrant le dessus et les côtés. Le drap était efficace pour garder la lumière de fin d'après-midi dehors, mais malheureusement également efficace à garder la poussière du foin amassé à l'intérieur. Les bohémiens n'avaient pas pris la peine de nettoyer le wagon pour leur compte. Fred tenait les chevaux devant avec Gunn à ses côtés, et Angel était sûr qu'il y avait aussi de la place pour Cordélia.

"Je vais y aller bientôt," insista-t-elle. "Je vais être là pour voir le Vieux Toi Méchant déguerpir de la maison. Tu crois que je vais manquer la chance de te voir avec des cheveux encore plus ridicules que ceux que tu as maintenant?"

"Premièrement, Chatoiement Doré, mes cheveux sont très bien," dit Angel, espérant que c'était vrai. "Et deuxièmement, tu n'es pas obligée de rouler ici à l'arrière du tout, si ça t'incommodes."

Cordélia ne prit même pas la peine de réagir à la remarque Chatoiement Doré. Elle posa le balluchon de vêtements du vingt et unième siècle qu'elle portrait sur ses jambes de l'autre côté, lui permettant de se pencher plus près d'Angel. D'un ton plus doux, elle dit, "Je voulais juste -- Angel, tout ça est assez intense. Même pour moi, et ça n'est pas moi qui ait les flash-backs vécus. Et c'est un mauvais moment pour que ça arrive – pas qu'il y ait un bon moment pour que ton ex psychotique essaye de mettre du désordre dans l'histoire --"

Angel interrompit, "Cordy, je vais bien. Du moins aussi près de bien que j'irais pendant un moment."

Angel réalisa que c'était vrai seulement après qu'il l'ait dit. Sur le visage de Cordélia, il pouvait voir un écho de sa surprise intérieur, mais même lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour le questionner là-dessus, Gunn les appela. "Je pense qu'on est au bon endroit, Angel. Tu veux avoir un aperçu de ça et voir?"

"Biensûr," dit Angel. Il se recula dans un côté du wagon comme Gunn tirait le drap, révélant un triangle fin, brillant de lumière du jour. Les mains de Fred – tenant un petit miroir – dévièrent, lui montrant le monde extérieur ensoleillé.

Il regarda du coin de l'oeil, essayant de se souvenir de la rue et de la reconnaître dans la lumière peu familière de l'après-midi. A la fin le poignet déviant de Fred eut le bon angle, et il dit rapidement, "Là. Arrête là."

La villa. Toit et pignons éreintés. La marque profonde dans la porte, faite par la botte d'une de leurs victimes se balançant violement. Angel jeta un regard à Cordélia et hocha la tête.

"Nous avons notre base d'origine," confirma Cordélia pour Fred et Gunn. "Combien de temps avant qu'Elvis quitte le bâtiment?"

"Je suis sorti juste une minute ou deux après que le soleil se soit couché," dit Angel. "Et le couché du soleil est dans pas longtemps."

"Alors je vais là-haut," dit Cordélia. Elle sauta hors de l'arrière du wagon, et Angel pu l'entendre faire le tour pour rejoindre Fred et Gunn. Comme elle y allait, elle appela, "Donc, toi et Darla avez une grosse dispute là dedans, hein?"

Elle essayait juste de continuer à le faire parler, Angel le savait. Ca ne le dérangeait pas. Ca l'aiderait à se concentrer sur ce qui s'était passé, à conserver les souvenirs nécessaires tout près. "Pas une dispute si grosse. Du moins, pas par rapport à nos critères. Certaines de nos batailles n'étaient pas sur la même échelle que vos querelles relationnelles habituelles."

"Je ne crois pas que j'ai envie d'en entendre parler," dit rapidement Fred.

"Vous vous disputiez à quel sujet?" demanda Gunn. "Elle avait mangé quelqu'un que tu avais à l'esprit?"

"Non." Il se souvenait de Darla, glaçon-aiguisé et brillante en satin blanc, le désapprobateur pincement de ses lèvres. "On se disputait soi-disant à propos d'un meurtre que je voulais commettre cette nuit-là. Elle était d'humeur pour quelque chose de différent."

Cordélia dit, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, soi-disant?"

"Véritablement, la dispute était au sujet de quelque chose dont nous n'avons pas parlé," dit lentement Angel. "Parfois elle me dominait. Je veux dire, elle me dictait tout ce que je faisais, tout ce que je ressentais. Je n'existais que pour elle."

Il pu entendre Cordélia maugréer, "Je si contente d'avoir demander."

"Mais parfois – parfois c'est moi qui la dominait," continua-t-il. "Alors elle était une esclave pour moi. On pouvait aller des mois ou des années comme ça, l'un de nous contrôlant l'autre, et puis on échangeait. Quand on était ici, en Roumanie – je la dominais. Darla voulait ravoir le dessus, et je n'étais pas prêt à le lui donner." Il n'avait jamais consciemment compris ça, pas une fois durant les 150 ans où lui et Darla avaient été ensemble, ni durant le siècle après elle. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne le réalisait que maintenant?

"Pitié, dans le futur, essaye de garder des détails fouettant hors de tes souvenirs, ok?" Cordélia sonnait un peu plus laconique que d'habitute. "Reviens-en au commentaire coloré."

"J'avais ce meurtre organisé," dit Angel. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, revenir à cet endroit, à ce moment, causait aux détails du souvenir de refaire surface pour la premières fois depuis des décennies. "C'est un lord Anglais. Son nom était -- Dunstan? Dalton? Quelque chose comme ça, je crois. Bref, elle pensait que c'était trop théâtral, et elle voulait que j'annule."

* * *

Il s'habillait avec un tel soin, pensa Darla comme elle le regardait. Enfilant sa chemise, appréciant la sensation du tissue contre sa peau. Boutonnant son gilet, ses mains pinçant délicatement les boutons de baleines. Angélus prenait un intérêt indéniablement décadent pour ses vêtements. 

Elle aimait souvent le regarder s'habiller juste pour cette raison; sa délectation sensuelle pour les plus petites détails était une des qualités qu'elle prisait le plus chez son amant. Mais ce soir, pour une raison ou pour une autre, ça l'ennuyait. "Il ne t'a même pas encore invité," cassa-t-elle de sa place sur le lit.

"Il le fera," dit Angélus, sûr de lui et souriant. Darla réprima le désir de le gifler. "Et quand ce sera le cas, je serai prêt. Maintenant, dis-moi, mon joli miroir – de quoi ais-je l'air?"

Darla croisa ses bras devant elle. "D'un dandy présomptueux, si tu dois savoir."

Angélus sourit simplement plus largement. "Ah, quel tempérament. Je crois que quelqu'un se sent négligé." Il glissa sa main le long de sa jambe, écartant la soie blanche de son peignoir. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me rattraperai pour le temps perdu quand je rentrerai à la maison. Tu sais comment je suis après un meurtre parfaitement bon."

Le liquide chaud dans sa voix menacèrent de faire fondre sa résolution, mais seulement pour pendant un moment. Darla se recula vivement de lui et fila de l'autre côté du lit. "Quand tu rentreras à la maison, tu devras peut-être passer ton -- enthousiasme -- sur Drusilla. Ou peut-être que Spike sera heureux de te servir. Je compte être autre part, à jouir d'autre compagnie"

"D'autre compagnie, n'est-ce pas?" Les yeux d'Angélus brillèrent dangereusement comme il traversait la pièce. "Et quelle autre compagnie cela pourrait-il être?"

La seule compagnie que Darla avait en tête était quelques polissons des rues au sang chaud qui ne manqueraient à personne. Mais la colère d'Angélus était immédiate et satisfaisante; ça l'excitait plus que sa suffisance. Elle décida d'embellir le mensonge.

Lui souriant, Darla leva le menton. "Pendant que tu dînais avec ton jeune lord qui aime les livres, j'ai eu tant d'heures à remplir. Quelle chance, de trouver quelqu'un qui soit si disposé à m'aider à faire passer les longues nuits solitaires."

Angélus la fixa comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. "Tu sais que je ne te reproche pas un marin de temps en temps," dit-il. "Tu m'autorises mes nonnes après tout. Mais je ne permettrai pas que tu me lances des bribes de mortel au visage."

"Tu ne le permettras pas?" répéta Darla de façon incrédule, plus outragée par ces simples mots que par n'importe quoi d'autre qu'il avait dit ou fait depuis des années. "TU ne le permettras pas? Et dois-je vivre par ce que tu permettras et ne permettras pas?"

"Je pense que peut-être tu le dois," grogna Angélus.

Elle lui rit au nez. "Hé bien, alors, tu peux penser une nouvelle fois."

* * *

"Elle se faisait quelqu'un d'autre?" dit Gunn. 

"Peut-être," dit Angel. "Elle mentait beaucoup, mais moi aussi. Dans tous les cas, ça n'était pas l'important de la dispute."

Fred dit, "Juste au cas où tu te poserais la question, Charles, si ça nous arrive jamais, ça SERA l'important de la dispute."

"Pareil pour toi," dit Gunn. Angel pouvait dire par le son de sa voix que Gunn souriait.

"Donc, Mr et Mme Co-dépendence sont dans une bonne vieille bataille de pouvoir," dit Cordélia. "Mais si vous le faisiez tout le temps, pourquoi tu l'as quittée en déguerpissant?"

"Parce que quitter l'autre en déguerpissant était quelque chose d'autre qu'on faisait tout le temps," dit Angel. Il se réinstalla dans le foin; il lui restait encore quelques minutes. Le couché du soleil faisait que la couleur rouge du drap du wagon ait l'air de la couleur du feu. "Mais on revenait toujours. Je n'avais aucune idée que cette fois, quand je suis parti – ça serait pour de bon."

Pas vraiment pour de bon. Angel se souvenait de quelques semaines insuffisantes en Chine, des jours de rapports sexuels désespérés et de sommeil truffé de cauchemars, des nuits de dissimulations et de supercheries et de mensonges. Il se souvenait d'une chambre d'hôtel avec une Darla chaude, humaine qui lui avait donné sa vie et son âme quelques secondes avant que Drusilla ne lui prenne les deux. Il se souvenait d'une nuit dans sa chambre à l'Hypérion, du verre brisé sur son sol et dans son lit. Le pire de tous, il se souvenait de sa souffrance pendant son travail, saignant et désespérant, lui donnant son fils alors qu'elle renonçait à elle pour mourir.

Pas ces souvenirs, se rappela Angel. Il essaya de remettre ses pensées à ce qui devrait avoir lieu ici et maintenant. "Darla a prétendu que je l'avais oubliée," dit-il, espérant que Gunn et Fred et Cordy n'avait pas remarqué son long silence. "Elle a dit qu'elle voulait quelqu'un qui ne l'oublierait jamais."

* * *

"J'ai réfléchi," dit Darla, tendant les bras comme si elle les admirait. "Spike est une entrave, et rien d'autre. Il saccage toujours nos plans, ruinant nos cachettes, et autres." 

"Comme il le fait depuis presque vingt ans," cassa Angélus. Il était agité maintenant, comme Darla avait voulu qu'il le soit. "Je ne vois pas ce que ce fait douloureusement évident a à faire avec tes pauvres goûts en infidélités."

"Remplaçons-le," dit-elle. Elle fit à Angélus son sourire le plus renversant comme elle commençait à mettre ses cheveux en chignon. La position de ses bras, levés derrière sa tête, soulevait ses seins d'une façon qu'elle savait qu'Angélus trouvait très tentante – pas qu'elle avait l'intention d'accomplir ses désirs, même si elle réussissait à les réveillés. "Je te laisserai même enfoncer le pieu, autant que j'aimerais le faire. Mais mon cadeau viendrait plus tard."

Angélus stoppa ses cent pas et la fixa, dur et froid. "Ne me dis pas que tu comptes sérieusement transformer ton dernier entichement."

"Il est bien supérieur à Spike à tous les égards. Il nous fera un bon compagnon. Pour moi, surtout. Pendant que tu es dehors à t'amuser avec tes jeux élaborés, il pourra m'amuser ici. Et puis nous serions tous heureux." Darla fit une pause pendant un moment, purement pour intensifier l'impact de celle qu'elle dit ensuite. "De plus, n'oublions pas – tu dois tout ce que tu es à ma capacité à m'enticher."

Ce rappel de ses propres origines eut exactement l'effet que Darla avait espéré obtenir. "Je l'interdis!" explosa Angélus.

"Tu l'interdis? Tu oses M'interdire de faire quelque chose?" Darla voulait l'attaquer. Mettre sa peau soyeuse en lambeaux avec ses griffes, boire son sang et lui rire au nez. "Et c'est toute l'attention que je peux espérer de toi? Je te préviens maintenant, Angélus – si tu penses si peu de moi, ce n'est pas le cas d'autres. Et Spike n'est pas le seul qui peut être remplacé."

* * *

Gunn dit, "Attends. Elle allait éliminer ce gars Spike? Juste -- pouf? Comme ça?" 

"C'était la solution de Darla pour tout ce qui se mettait sur son chemin," dit Angel. Le soleil était bas maintenant. Angel pouvait sentir son poids se soulever de lui, sentir son corps devenir plus fort et plus libre. Si proche maintenant. Si proche. "Humains, vampires, n'importe qui. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait vraiment eu l'intention de se débarrasser de Spike – mais elle l'aurait fait. Tout comme moi. Et Spike nous aurait tué tous les deux, s'il avait pensé qu'il aurait pu s'en tiré pour rien. C'est juste comme ça qu'étaient les choses."

"Tu réalises à quel point tout ça était dysfonctionnel, pas vrai?" demanda Gunn. "Comparé à ça, les invités sur Springer ont l'air normaux."

"Combien de temps maintenant?" demanda calmement Fred.

"Pas longtemps," dit Angel. "Je suis sorti juste après le couché du soleil. La dernière chose qu'on s'est dit --" Comme tout ça semblait dérisoire maintenant. Une raison si stupide pour déguerpir. Et à ça il devait tout ce qu'il était devenu, tout ce qu'il avait fait – à cette stupide dispute. "Elle a dit que je n'avait plus rien à lui donner. Et je lui ai dit que je n'allais pas gaspiller mes cadeaux pour une garce ingrate."

"Tu es SI chanceux que tu ne sois pas de la poussière," dit Cordélia.

* * *

Darla le suivait en bas des escaliers, lui hurlant en même temps. "Je n'ai pas besoin de ça venant de toi, Angélus. Je n'ai besoin de RIEN venant de toi. Tu n'as plus rien à me donner." 

Angélus se retourna vivement comme pour lui hurler dessus en retour. Puis, à sa surprise, il hésita. Lentement, un sourire ressemblant à celui d'un chat s'étira sur son visage. "Je pense que peut-être que si." Il continua à descendre les escaliers, et Darla le fixa pendant un moment avant de le suivre.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?" exigea-t-elle.

Angélus l'appela du vestibule. "J'ai tué des intrus pour toi ce matin, tu te souviens?"

"Oh, je t'en prie," s'esclaffa Darla. "Comme si tu n'avais pas aimé."

"Les tuer ne prouve rien," dit Angélus. Elle pouvait entendre les bruits de fouilles, comme dans une boîte ou un coffre. "Mais prendre le temps de découvrir ce qu'ils ont apporté avec eux..."

A contrecœur, Darla se sentit un tout petit peu curieuse. "Ils ont amené quelque chose d'intéressant?"

"Beaucoup de jolies choses," dit Angélus d'un ton apaisant. Il revint dans la pièce avec ses mains derrière le dos. "Maintenant, tu vois, toi ou Spike – ou cet idiot mortel, qui qu'il puisse être – vous les auriez juste tuez aussi vite que vous le pourriez jamais, vous seriez débarrassés des évidences encore plus vite. Mais je prends mon temps. Et même toi, tu vas admettre que c'est là que ma patience apporte des récompenses."

Avec ça, Angélus amena ses mais en avant, et dedans était --

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" dit Darla.

"C'est un bracelet."

"Je peux voir ça," répondit-elle, ne prenant même pas la peine de sonner fâchée. Prudemment, elle approcha ses doigts de la surface scintillante. Tant de couleurs, et elles flottaient au-dessus du matériel, au lieu d'être couchées à l'intérieur. Un bracelet d'un millier de joyaux, et cependant c'était parfaitement lisse. "Quel métal est-ce? Je n'en ai jamais vu de semblable."

"Moi non plus," dit Angélus. "Mais c'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oh, oui," murmura-t-elle.

* * *

"Ensuite elle m'a giflé," dit Angel. 

"Tu l'avais vu venir, mon pote," confirma Cordélia.

"Je l'ai giflée en retour," dit Angel. "Elle m'a dit qu'il y aurait un jour froid en enfer avant que je ne couche avec elle à nouveau, et je lui ai dit que la pensée de coucher avec elle me mettait en pensée à la fois en enfer et dans les jours froids --"

"Whoo, ça devient méchant," dit Gunn. "Bon sang, faut pas s'étonner que tu te souviennes de tout."

"Ca n'était pas si inhabituel," dit Angel. "Je vous l'ai dit." Mais les souvenirs semblaient devenir plus forts à ce moment. Son passé était encore son présent. Tout se passait de l'autre côté de la rue – c'était aussi réel pour lui que si ça s'était passé hier. Non, se rappela-t-il. Ca se passe maintenant. "Puis elle a commencé à me lancer des choses. Des lampes, des peintures, tout ce qu'elle avait à portée de main."

"Je suppose que les fracas commencent n'importe quand maintenant." dit Fred.

* * *

"Je conservais ceci," dit Angélus. Sa voix était basse et douce, et Darla leva ses yeux lentement vers les siens, presque coquettement. Il sourit. "Je voulais te le donner à une occasion spéciale." 

Darla lui fit un sourire. "Aujourd'hui est très spécial."

Angélus prit sa main dans la sienne, et le contact de sa peau contre la sienne excita Darla contre sa volonté. Il glissa gentiment le bracelet par-dessus ses doigts, et à son poignet, la caressant comme il le faisait. "Tu crois vraiment que je ne pense pas à toi?" murmura-t-il. "Je pense à toi tout le temps. Même lorsque je prépare ma surprise pour Lord Percy – je prépare également des surprises pour toi."

"J'aime ce genre de surprise," dit Darla. Elle tourna son bras de plusieurs façons, et le bracelet capta la lumière en rougeoiement vertigineux de couleurs. Darla rit comme une enfant pourrie, gourmande, sa colère oubliée.

* * *

"Juste une minute ou deux maintenant," averti Angel. Presque déjà plus de lumière ne venait à travers le drap. Il se mit sur ses genoux et commença à écarter le foin. 

"On continue la surveillance," lui assura Cordélia du devant du wagon. Il pouvait entendre le tapotement allumé et doux de ses pieds sur la route sale. "Comment s'est conclue cette grosses dispute, au juste?"

"Je lui ai dit que j'en avais assez qu'elle se comporte comme une marchande de poisson," dit Angel. "Elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait assez de moi, point. Je lui ai jeté une lampe en retour, juste comme je sentais le soleil se coucher. Darla me criait dessus comme je me dirigeais vers la porte."

"J'ai hâte d'entendre à nouveau sa voix," dit sèchement Gunn. "Ok, que le spectacle commence."

* * *

Angélus attira Darla tout près, et elle ne prit pas la peine de le combattre. Elle ne voulait pas le combattre. Son doux amour chéri. Pensant toujours à elle. Ses jeux n'étaient vraiment pas si mal – pas quand ils lui apportaient des dividendes telle que celle-ci. "Mmmm," dit-elle, bougeant souplement contre lui. "Quel bel homme généreux j'ai." 

"Et quelle magnifique femme désireuse j'ai," dit Angélus. Il fit courir sa langue le long de sa gorge, et elle frissonna. Il murmura, "Voulant autant qu'elle est voulue."

Darla glissa ses bras autour de ses épaules, ce qui eut l'effet double de l'attirer plus près et de ramener l'étrange bracelet scintillant à sa vue. "Lord Dalton est un gentleman Anglais convenable," murmura-t-elle. "Sûrement, il ne dînera pas aussi tôt que ça."

"Probablement pas," approuva Angélus. Il commença à détacher la ceinture de son peignoir. "Il enverra probablement son invitation dans une heure et quelque."

"Seulement une heure?" Darla fit la moue. "Toi avec ton pomponnement. Il te faudrait plus qu'une heure pour te rhabiller." Elle fit sortir sa lèvre inférieure avec de la fausse mélancolie. "Comme c'est décevant."

"Je suis un homme patient," dit Angélus. "Mais je peux travailler rapidement quand la motivation est juste." Il tira son peignoir loin de ses épaules, la laissant nue devant son regard – sauf pour le bracelet. "Laisse ça."

"Comme si j'allais l'enlever," dit-elle. "Même pour toi."

Angélus rit et la fit tourner dans ses bras. "Allons à l'étage," dit-il. "Et là nous verrons au juste ce que tu feras et ne feras pas pour moi."

"Oui," dit-elle, mordillant sa gorge comme il la portait en haut. "Oh, oui."

* * *

"Le soleil se couche," dit Angel. 

"On peut réellement le voir cette fois," dit Cordélia. "Ok, on guette pour Dru. On guette la porte."

Angel souleva le coin du drap du wagon, lui donnant le premier regard direct sur la rue. La familiarité de cela le frappa fort, mais il se concentra sur la porte. "N'importe quel moment."

"Elle va l'attaquer juste là. Juste là," dit Gunn. "Mais on attend."

Le soleil avait disparu. Il pouvait en sentir les restes contre sa peau, se souvenant que c'était juste comme c'était quand il était sorti comme un ouragan cette nuit-là. "Ca se produit," dit-il. "Ca se produit -- maintenant."

Angel se raidit. Tout comme les autres. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

Puis la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la porte ne s'était toujours pas ouverte.

"Euh, Angel?" dit Fred. "Quand tu as dit 'maintenant,' tu voulais dire quand exactement?"

"C'est ça," dit Angel, assommé. "Ca – ça devrait être ça."

"Ca va," dit doucement Cordélia. "C'était il y a une centaines d'années bizarres et quelques, Angel. Tu te trompes de quelques minutes. C'est pas grave. Ca va se produire dans la seconde."

"Je ne me trompe pas," insista Angel. "Je m'en souviens. Je sais comment ça s'est passé, sauf que – sauf que ça ne se passe pas."

"Dru," dit platement Gunn. "La nana est entrée et a déjà tout fichu en l'air."

"Elle n'aurait pas pu," dit Angel. "L'entrée arrière était ombragée par le soleil dès le petit matin, mais seulement là. Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'elle soit entrée plus tard, et il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'elle soit venue de là où nous étions la nuit dernière à ici plus vite que nous."

"Elle aurait pu utiliser une couverture," dit Cordélia. "Tu le fais tout le temps – plein de vampires ont des moyens de se déplacer dans la lumière du jour."

Angel secoua la tête. "Drusilla est terrifiée de la lumière du jour. Elle ne comprend pas qu'une couverture la protégerait. Si elle n'est pas entrée dès le petit matin, elle n'est pas entrée du tout."

"Tu es sûr?" dit Fred. Elle espérait clairement Angel répondrait rapidement par l'affirmative.

Mais la porte resta fermée.

"Je ne sais pas," dit Angel. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'à fait Dru. Je ne sais pas où elle est. Tout ce que je sais c'est que --"

"— tu ne cours pas dehors pour être maudit," dit Cordélia. "Quand je mettrai la main sur Dru --"

* * *

Drusilla pouvait entendre les voix comme si elles étaient à une très grande distance. Elles sonnaient comme des cloches, de grandes cloches retentissantes. Tout dans sa tête sonnait, et Drusilla n'aimait pas ça du tout. Elle essaya de mettre ses doigts dans ses oreilles, mais ses bras de ne voulaient pas bouger. Vilains bras. 

Elle sentit des doigts – des doigts chauds, humains, tellement appétissants – contre sa gorge. La voix la plus proche parla encore, dans cette langue qu'elle n'avait pas prit la peine d'apprendre. Elle n'était pas obligée de savoir ce que les mots signifiaient quand elle pouvait voir les pensées derrière ceux-ci, vacillantes et tournoyantes comme une machine de Zoetrope.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

Le prêtre – méchant prêtre, portant une méchante croix – lâcha un cri de surprise et fit un bond en arrière. Il appela un autre prêtre, qui se dépêcha de le rejoindre aux côtés de Drusilla.

Les prêtres avaient trouvé tous les personnes mortes dans leur église, et ils avaient pensé qu'elle était une personne morte, et ils avaient eu raison. Mais elle était la seule personne morte qui se relèverait.

Le premier prêtre frappa des mains, et le visage allumé de joie, commença à babiller bruyamment dans cette langue idiote. Drusilla l'ignora comme elle tentait un exploit mental qu'elle n'entreprenait que très rarement, et jamais avec beaucoup de succès. Elle essaya de se concentrer.

Son reflet l'avait frappée sur la tête. Vilain reflet. Maintenant Drusilla portrait la robe de son reflet, qui était très étrange – le vêtement cramoisi étincelait comme elle bougeait, les mailles étaient si minuscules qu'elles devaient avoir été cousues par des fées, la jupe était si courte que ses jambes été montrées presque jusqu'aux genoux, et elle n'avait pas du tout de corset. "Comme c'est très osé," dit-elle pour elle-même. "Je suis une boHEEEMienne." C'était un mot amusant, et elle se le dit plusieurs douzaines de fois. Si elle portait les vêtements de son reflet, est-ce que ça signifiait qu'elle était son reflet maintenant? Est-ce que son reflet était elle?

Les prêtes bavardaient toujours, leurs mots obstruant ses oreilles et leurs pensées emmêlant son cerveau. Les crois qu'ils portaient, démangeaient la peau de Drusilla. Donc elle saisit leur tête et les fracassa ensemble aussi fort qu'elle le pu.

Tant de bruits métalliques! Mais les cloches se brisèrent, et maintenant elles étaient toutes douces.

Drusilla leva pensivement ses doigts sanglants à sa bouche et commença à les lécher, un par un. Elle se sentait contente d'elle, parce que maintenant c'était agréable et calme à nouveau, et elle pouvait penser clairement à des choses importantes.

Elle voulait récupérer sa jolie robe. Ensuite elle pourrait à nouveau être elle-même.

Contente avec cette ligne de raisonnement, Drusilla se leva et se dirigea résolument hors de l'église.

* * *

_(Je ne m'y connais pas trop en baseball donc, c'est très peu probable que ce soit les bons termes, dsl)_

"D'accord, d'accord!" Spike riait comme il soulevait le levier. "Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire déjà?"

"Batteur prêt!" cria Dru. "Tu dis batteur prêt! Dis-le, dis-le, dis-le --"

"Batteur prêt!" hurla Spike. Dru souleva la cruche dans ses mains, puis la lança le long de la boutique chinoise. Spike balança la barre et brisa la cruche en morceaux.

"Cours les bases!" dit Dru. "Tu dois courir les bases, si tu es un bon garçon."

"Alors je ne devrais pas courir du tout," observa Spike. Mais il commença à les courir de toute façon. Le propriétaire du magasin de porcelaine fut la première – en tout cas, ce qu'il restait de lui – et les deux patrons qui étaient entrés ce soir était la seconde et la troisième. L'arrivée était la veste de Spike, mais Dru n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser aller là.

Elle couru vers sa veste, essayant de tendre le bras et de le toucher. "Tu es dehors!" dit-elle, gloussant. "Tu es dehors!"

"Je le suis?" dit Spike. Il lui souriait follement. "Quelles sont les règles de ce jeu – comment ça s'appelle déjà?"

"Quelque-chose-ball," dit Dru. "Il y a une chanson pour ça. Cacahuètes et merveilles et grandes moufles de cuir. Ils y jouent en Amérique."

"Tu n'as jamais été en Amérique, espèce de jolie idiote," dit Spike.

"Je suis allée dans toutes sortes d'endroits," dit Dru. "Tu iras dans toutes sortes d'endroits aussi. Et nous ne nous disputerons pas, et tu feras tes cheveux de toutes sortes de jolies couleurs, et nous aurons Papa et Grand-mère avec nous pour toujours et à jamais."

Spike ne sembla pas aussi heureux pour la dernière partie. "Oh, ouais, voilà la cerise sur le gâteau."

"Il n'y aura plus de méchantes tueuse," dit Dru. Elle pouvait voir ce meilleur futur maintenant, rempli et brillant, comme la lune. La lune sortirait bientôt, et elle pourrait danser pour elle dans les rues, avec Spike à ses côtés. "Il n'y aura pas de métal dans ta tête pour ôter ta soif. Les poupées ne feront pas leurs bagages et ne se cacheront pas."

"Tu l'as dit. Rien de ça," dit Spike. Il semblait un peu fatigué. "Nous devons retourner, Dru. Angélus sort, et tu sais comment est Darla quand elle s'ennuie."

"Non," dit Dru. "Nous ne devons pas retourner. Je suis revenue, et maintenant il n'y a qu'aller vers l'avant. Tout est bien à nouveau. Jouons encore à quelque-chose-ball."

"Tu es comme une batte," dit Spike. Dru leva ses bras et fit semblant d'être une batte, battant tout autour du magasin chinois. Elle dansa au-dessus des corps qu'ils avaient tués, et Spike rit et rit. Les 'os' de son corset coupaient dans sa peau, douce douleur familière. "Ah, que diable," dit finalement Spike. "Darla peut s'amuser seule pour une nuit."

Dru souleva le levier. "Dans le beffroi," soupira-t-elle, lui souriant d'un air rêveur. "Batteur prêt, battes prêtes, battes, battes, battes."

Spike sélectionna un plat lourd et commença à faire des mouvements comme un lanceur de disques. "Jeu de balle!"

* * *

Le soleil s'était couché il y avait dix bonnes minutes, et l'obscurité sur la rue, non interrompue par les réverbères électriques ou les phares d'une voiture, était complète. Mais les vitres de la villa brillaient avec une douce lueur dorée, allumée de l'intérieur par des lampes à huile et des bougies. De temps en temps, Cordélia pouvait voir des formes bouger derrières les abat-jour tirés, l'évidence que les vampires étaient toujours à l'intérieur de la maison. 

"Ca suffit," dit enfin Angel. "J'entre là-dedans."

Il sauta de la charrette, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu commencer à traverser la rue, Cordélia saisit ses bras; Gunn aida à le retenir. "C'est TELLEMENT pas une bonne idée," dit-elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu projettes de faire? Parce que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, je ne pense pas que frapper à la porte et t'expliquer gentiment à toi-même que tu dois sortir de sorte que tu puisses commencer un siècle de tourments va marcher."

"Je vais m'assurer qu'il se fasse maudire," dit Angel, "même si ça signifie que je doive le -- me – le mettre KO, l'attacher et le traîner jusqu'aux bohémiens moi-même." Alors qu'il parlait, ses bras et ses épaules se raidirent, comme s'il se préparait à faire ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Darla est là-dedans," lui rappela Gunn. "La façon dont je m'en souviens, elle était plutôt méchante dans un combat – et je ne suppose pas qu'elle se soit adoucie dans les cent dernières années. Tu vas prendre le risque de deux contre un?"

"Peut-être cinq contre un," dit Fred. "Angélus et Darla étant seuls dans la maison est la façon dont les choses auraient dû être. Mais nous savons que Drusilla a déjà changé quelque chose. Peut-être qu'elle a trouvée elle et Spike et leur a tout dit. Peut-être qu'ils sont tous là-dedans à l'instant même."

Ca, finalement, sembla faire comprendre Angel. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il ôta leurs mains restreignantes d'un haussement d'épaules. "Rien de tout ça n'est juste," dit-il.

"Et on va remédier à ça," lui dit fermement Cordélia. Pour quelque raison, Angel semblait s'être libéré du pire de sa dépression; elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser retomber dedans. "Donc, la première chose que nous devons découvrir c'est comment faire sortir ton vieux toi méchant de là. Des idées?"

Gunn se tourna vers Angel. "Tu te dirigeais vers où quand tu t'es barré? Parce que je pense, peut-être que si on trouve une autre façon de te faire aller là --"

Mais Angel secouait la tête avec frustration. "Je ne m'en souviens pas. Quand je suis parti, j'étais fâché. Je ne réfléchissais à où j'allais."

"Peut-être que tu allais chez ce type Dalton," suggéra Cordélia.

"Non," dit Angel. "Me disputer avec Darla m'avait fait perdre l'intérêt que j'avais pour lui. Quand j'ai quitté la maison, j'avais juste envie de --" hésita Angel, puis il finit à contrecœur, "J'avais juste envie de tuer la première personne que je croissais. Préférablement aussi brutalement que possible."

Gunn croisa les bras. "Je suppose que tu n'as jamais pensé à éliminer ton excès d'agressivité d'une autre manière. Tu sais, frapper dans un sac, un jeu rapide de squash, ce genre de chose."

Angel lui lança un regard, puis continua. "J'avais envie de tuer quelqu'un, mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'opportunité. Je suis allé aussi loin que le théâtre quand les bohémiens m'ont sauté dessus --" Il s'arrêta, et soudainement son visage s'éclaira. "Le théâtre. Ca s'est passé dans une ruelle derrière le théâtre. Ils avaient de l'ail et des croix et de l'eau bénite, et ils devaient être environs cinquante. Ils m'ont pris par surprise, m'ont maîtrisé et mon traîné jusqu'à leur camp. Je me souvenais de tout ça, mais j'avais oublié que ça s'était passé à l'extérieur du théâtre. Comment est-ce que j'ai oublié ça?"

"C'est juste une supposition, mais peut-être qu'être réduit en pâture par une foule vengeresse a enlevé ton esprit du paysage pour une seconde," dit Cordélia. "On va te pardonner."

"Le théâtre," dit Fred. "C'est là que nous devons te – je veux dire, le – faire aller."

"Attention, les gars," dit soudainement Gunn. "Quelqu'un vient."

Une silhouette avec une cape -- indistincte dans l'obscurité mais définitivement femelle – marchait vers l'entrée de devant de la villa. "Est-ce que c'est Drusilla?" demanda Fred.

"Et si oui, laquelle est-ce?" ajouta Cordélia. Elle soupira, pensant qu'une chose dont le monde n'avait catégoriquement pas besoin était des Drusilla multiple.

"Ce n'est pas Dru," dit Angel avec certitude.

"Bordel," dit Gunn. "Alors ça doit être l'équivalent du livreur de pizza du dix-neuvième siècle. Sauf que, si on ne fait pas quelque chose, elle va être la collation chaude. Allez."

Sans attendre une réponse, il se précipita de l'autre côté de la rue. "Charles, attends!" appela Fred après lui.

C'était trop tard. La femme avec la cape avait déjà posé sa main sur la chaîne qui pendait sur le côté de la porte de devant de la villa. Même de sa position de l'autre côté de la rue, Cordélia pu entendre le faible son métallique des cloches à l'intérieur de la maison.

"S'ils ouvrent la porte et voient Charles aussi --" dit Fred.

Elle n'eut pas à finir la pensée. Immédiatement Angel commença à courir vers la villa; Fred et Cordy le suivirent rapidement, trébuchant en chemin. Homme mort chanceux avec sa vision de nuit, pensa Cordélia. Il peut simplement contourner toutes la caillasse et -- eww – du crottin de cheval sur la route. Mais, truc puant étant un danger pour les chaussures en toiles de côté, elle n'arrivait pas à baisser les yeux: elle ne pouvais que se concentrer droit devant, sur l'entrée de devant de la villa, où Gunn se tenait pleinement exposé.

Elle ralenti à peine comme ils le rattrapaient. Quelque part dans la maison, les cloches sonnaient toujours bruyamment.

"—Vous devez partir d'ici," disait Gunn à la femme avec la cape.

"Qui êtes-vous?" haleta la femme avec un accent Anglais. Même pas une femme, réalisa Cordélia – une fille, peut-être encore plus jeune qu'elle l'était elle-même.

Pas le temps pour "Gilligan's Island," pensa Cordélia. Alors qu'ils atteignaient tous le seuil de la villa, elle dit, "Nous sommes des voyageurs dans le temps du vingt et unième siècle. A l'intérieur de cette maison, il y a un couple de vampires qui vous tueront si vous êtes toujours là quand la porte s'ouvrira. Donc maintenant que vous avez reçu l'explication du Théâtre 3000 du Mystère de la Science, que diriez-vous de juste COURIR?"

Le regard sur le visage de la fille changea de la surprise à la peur. "Bohémiens! Vous êtes des bohémiens!"

"Non, nous le sommes pas," dit Fred. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements empruntés. "Quoique je puisse voir pourquoi vous pourriez penser ça."

La fille commença à sangloter. Tombant sur ses genoux, elle serra ses mains ensemble en supplication. "Pitié, ne me tuez pas. Je n'ai rien de valeur. Je suis juste une servante --"

"Personne ne va être tuer," dit Gunn. "Pas si vous m'écoutez --"

Mais la fille était au-delà de l'écoute, réalisa Cordélia. Elle tremblait de terreur, et ses sanglots devenaient plus bruyants et aigus.

"Quelqu'un aurait intérêt à la calmer --" commença Fred.

Cordélia regarda l'entrée de la villa de façon inquiète. Angélus et Darla était à l'intérieur. Pourquoi est-ce que le tintement de la cloche ne les avait pas amené à la porte? Si le tintement de cloche ne l'avait pas fait, de façon sure les cris le feraient bientôt --

Il y eu un bruit sourd, et les pleurs de la servante s'arrêtèrent abruptement. Quand Cordélia regarda autour d'elle, la fille était couchée inconsciente sur le seuil. Angel se tenait au-dessus d'elle, poing fermé.

"Tu l'as frappée!" lui dit Cordélia d'un ton accusateur.

Angel eut l'air mal à l'aise. "Je devais arrêter ses cris, et la persuasion gentille ne semblait pas être une option."

"Dites, peut-être que nous devrions bouger," dit Fred. "Vous savez, avant qu'ils ne décident de découvrir ce qu'était tout le bruit."

Ca provoqua une réponse immédiate. Gunn et Angel soulevèrent le corps inconscient de la fille entre eux, tandis que Fred et Cordy trouvèrent un sentier sur le côté de la maison. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent sûrement hors de la vue de la porte que Cordélia commença à se sentir encore un peu plus en sécurité.

Gunn et Angel couchèrent la servante sur le sol froid, et Cordélia l'examina. Une grosse bosse enflait déjà juste au-dessus de l'oreille de la fille, et quand elle se réveillerait elle allait avoir un bleu particulièrement déplaisant. "Tu es SI chanceux que ce ne soit pas 2002," dit Cordélia à Angel, "ou tu regarderais une poursuite judiciaire pour coups et blessures, ça c'est sûr."

Mais Angel avait l'air d'avoir d'autres choses en tête. "Ca ne va pas. Je dois réfléchir à propos de ça."

"A propos de quelle partie?" dit Gunn. "La partie où l'histoire est toute gâchée, ou la partie où Dru ne pourrait pas l'avoir fait, sauf qu'elle l'a fait, ou la partie où on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe?"

"La partie où tu as sauvé sa vie," dit Angel.

"Ca n'est pas en haut de notre liste de soucis," dit Gunn. Mais ensuite il hésita, réalisant ce qu'Angel voulait dire une moitié de seconde avant Cordélia. Elle fixa la fille inconsciente dans la rue, se sentant vaguement malade dans son estomac.

"Tu n'étais pas là quand elle est arrivée auparavant," murmura Cordélia. "Je veux dire, dans l'histoire qui était censée se produire. Mais Darla l'était peut-être."

"Donc Darla l'a peut-être tuée," dit Fred, saisissant. "Ce qui signifie --"

Fred ne le dit pas. Et personne d'autre ne le fit. L'histoire était encore plus hors de 'l'articulation' qu'elle ne l'était avant.

Cordélia se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, puis réalisa la réponse et la rejeta au même moment. "Angel, on ne peut pas," dit-elle. "On ne peut pas la tuer. Je sais que ça change encore plus les choses, mais – on ne peut simplement pas."

"Non, on ne peut pas," approuva Angel, à l'immense soulagement de Cordélia. Mais son visage était toujours troublé comme il dit, "On ne sait pas si on change l'histoire ici. Donc on ne sait également pas si on la changerait en la tuant. Ca signifie qu'on la laisse tranquille."

La brise de nuit bougea la cape de la fille, et Cordélia vit qu'il y avait une enveloppe à l'intérieur. Elle la sortit et l'ouvrit; la carte à l'intérieur était couleur crème et inscrite d'une écriture élégante, démodée. Elle la lit tout haut pour le bénéfice des autres: "'Percival, Lord Dalton, requiert le plaisir de votre compagnie pour dîner dans sa maison à Leiberstrasse, Sighisoara, le 16 Novembre 1898, à vingt et une heure.'"

"Donne-moi ça," dit Angel. Il lui prit la carte. "C'est une invitation que je n'accepterais pas." Il la déchira en morceaux, passant un peu de cette violence refoulée sur le papier; Cordélia le regarda attentivement, mais Angel semblait raisonnablement contrôlé, du moins pour le moment.

Puis un bruit de quelque part au-dessus d'eux les fit tous lever les yeux. Une lumière brillait d'une pièce de l'étage supérieur de la villa; la vitre était ouverte, et les sons venant de l'intérieur étaient clairement audibles dans la nuit calme.

"Oh," gémit la voix de Darla. "Oh, ohhh, ahhh, OHHH --"

Même dans l'obscurité, Cordélia pu voir Fred piquer un fard. Cordélia, elle, était trop contrariée pour être embarrassée. Elle croisa les bras et regarda Angel. "Maintenant on sait pourquoi personne ne vient ouvrir la porte. Ils sont simplement trop occupés à venir. Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu t'étais BATTU avec Darla?"

"Apparemment on s'est réconcilié," dit Angel d'un ton mal à l'aise.

Son embarras s'approfondit une seconde plus tard, quand une autre voix vint rejoindre les gémissements de Darla. Cette voix était plus basse, mâle, et instantanément familière pour Cordélia. La dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu Angel faire des bruits comme CA avait été dans la loge bizarre hantée au ballet.

Angel grimaça. Gunn couvrit sa bouche avec sa main, essayant vraiment fort de ne pas rire. Cordélia se sentit passer de contrariée à furieuse. C'était une chose de penser à Angel en train de coucher avec Darla, mais c'était une autre, entièrement plus contrariante de penser à Angel en train d'apprécier de coucher avec Darla. Sans mentionner qu'il sonnait tout juste comme la fois où lui et Cordélia s'étaient pelotés au ballet, même si aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment été eux-mêmes alors, parce qu'une fille aimait se sentir spéciale, possédée ou pas. Cordélia était consciente que cette ligne de raisonnement n'avait pas de sens, et ça lui était aussi égal. Elle lança à Angel son meilleur regard glacial en dessous de zéro. Il grimaça encore.

Fred fixait la fenêtre aussi, mais heureusement elle se concentrait sur des choses plus importantes. "Je crois que je sais comment nous pouvons faire sortir Angélus de là."

"Tu veux dire d'elle," dit Gunn, souriant. Cordélia et Angel le fixèrent tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne sérieux. "Ok, quel est le plan?"

Fred baissa les yeux sur la servante toujours inconsciente. Puis elle regarda l'invitation en morceaux qu'Angel tenait toujours en main. "Hé bien, c'est un peu risqué..."

* * *

"Ce n'est pas risqué," dit Charles. Il n'y avait plus la moindre petite touche d'amusement dans sa voix. "Risqué, c'est ne pas mettre une ceinture de sécurité. Ca, c'est du suicide." 

Fred fit un pas en arrière, ce qui rendit plus facile de le regarder dans les yeux. "Non, ça ne l'est pas. C'est un risque calculé. Charles, nous manquons de temps. Si Angélus ne se fait pas maudire ce soir – hé bien, l'histoire sera peut-être tant changée que nous ne serons jamais capable de l'arranger." Elle prit une respiration, et essaya de sonner rassurante comme elle dit, "De plus, si ça marche, je n'aurai même pas à entrer dans la maison."

"SI ça marche," dit froidement Charles. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu ne finiras pas en cocktail, tout comme elle aurait fini?"

Il pointa la rue, où Cordélia fourrait la servante à moitié inconsciente dans un carrosse tandis qu'Angel payait le chauffeur pour la ramener à la maison de son employeur. D'après les gestes que faisait Angel pour accompagner son Roumain hésitant, Fred supposait qu'il disait que la fille avait été attaquée par des bohémiens – quoique l'explication qu'il offrait pour le vol de l'uniforme de la servante était la supposition de tout le monde.

L'uniforme – une casaque blanche trop amidonné et un tablier noir – n'était pas aussi chaud que les vêtements bohémiens avaient été, et Fred tira la cape plus étroitement autour d'elle comme un frisson faisait cliqueter les feuilles mortes le long de la rue. "Je suis avec vous depuis presque un an, Charles. Je ne suis peut-être pas un champion comme Angel ou Cordy, ou une très bonne combattante comme toi et – comme toi. Ca ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas aider. Cette fille n'avait aucune idée dans quoi elle mettait les pieds, mais moi si. J'ai appris quelques petites choses, tu sais – des tactiques de combat, et des stratégies, et --"

"Tu ne recherches pas un terme de papier!" cassa Charles. "C'est pour de vrai."

Fred cligna des yeux; elle ne l'avait jamais entendu se fâcher comme ça avant. Calmement, elle dit, "Je sais que ça l'est. C'est pour ça que je le fais."

Charles commença à faire les cent pas devant elle. "Pourquoi toi? Pourquoi pas Cordy?"

"Parce que j'ai la bonne taille pour porter ces vêtements," dit Fred, montrant l'uniforme de la servante qu'elle portait maintenant.

"C'est une stupide raison pour risquer ta vie, bon sang," dit rageusement Charles.

Fred commençait à se sentir devenir fâchée en retour. "Alors voilà une meilleure raison – c'était mon idée, et je peux le faire, et c'est mon risque à prendre." Elle se mit devant lui et l'arrêta de faire ses cent pas en plantant son doigt au milieu de son torse. "Tu prends des risques tout le temps."

"Comme quand?" exigea Charles.

"Comme juste maintenant! Tu t'es précipité devant la maison quand tu pensais que cette fille était en danger. Et si Angélus et Darla AVAIENT ouvert la porte?"

"C'était différent."

"Comment?"

"Parce que je peux veiller sur moi."

"Moi aussi!"

Charles la fixait, une sorte particulière de douleur dans les yeux, mais c'était trop tard pour retirer ça, même si elle avait pu. "Moi aussi. Charles, j'ai passé tant de temps à veiller sur moi à Pyléa, et c'était si dur de continuer à le faire tout le temps, et je suis devenue plutôt folle à essayer. Et puis, quand je suis rentrée à la maison, je suppose que j'avais envie – j'avais besoin – que quelqu'un veuille sur MOI pendant un moment. Et tu l'as fait. Tu m'as fait me sentir en sécurité, et c'est la meilleure chose que tu aurais pu faire pour moi, parce que maintenant je peux à nouveau être courageuse. Mais tu dois me laisser être courageuse."

Charles la regarda, et pendant un long moment son visage changea à peine. Quand il parla enfin, sa voix était douce une nouvelle fois, et sonnait plus comme le Charles qu'elle connaissait. "J'ai perdu tant de gens. Perdu mes amies. Perdu ma sœur. Ils étaient tous si courageux, et je ne les ai pas sauvés. Je ne vais pas te perdre."

Alors qu'il finissait, Charles mit ses bras autour d'elle, serrant Fred contre lui si farouchement que c'était un peu difficile de respirer. Ca ne la dérangeait pas.

"Ca va," lui dit-elle. "Maintenant je suis trouvée, je ne vais pas encore me perdre."

Comme Angel s'approchait d'eux, Fred essaya son accent Anglais. "Dis-moi, gouverneur, t'ont-ils cru au sujet des bohémiens?"

"On dirait bien," dit Angel. Il souleva un sourcil. "C'est un petit peu lourd."

"Je prend l'accent de 'My Fair Lady,' _(série télé des années 60)_" dit Fred. "Je suppose que ça n'est pas exact à 100."

Angel dit, "Dit aussi peu que possible, et essaye juste de ne pas sonner comme si tu venais du Texas. Tu ne devrais pas lui parler pour trop longtemps, donc, avec un peu de chance, il ne le remarquera pas trop."

Charles lançait toujours des regards noirs. "Je souhaiterais juste qu'il y ait quelque chose d'autre qu'on pourrait faire pour rendre ceci plus sûr à part l'entraînement vocal."

"Il y a peut-être quelque chose," dit Angel. "Est-ce que l'un de vous à une corde?"

* * *

La cloche de l'entrée sonna pour la troisième fois. Darla se redressa sur un coude, de sorte que le drap de lit glisse outre d'elle d'une manière qu'Angélus aurait presque pu croire était involontaire, s'il ne l'avait pas connue aussi bien qu'il la connaissait. "Tu ne vas pas répondre à ça?" demanda-t-elle. 

Il était trop bien mis pour penser à bouger. "C'est probablement seulement Spike et Drusilla."

Darla renifla sa dérision. "Difficilement. Il n'a pas la gentillesse requise et elle la santé d'esprit pour utiliser une sonnette. Peut-être que la personne qui a appelé tout à l'heure, tandis que nous étions..." Elle lui fit un demi-sourire et traîna son doigt jusqu'au centre de son torse, "...occupé à autre chose est revenue. Peut-être que c'est ton invitation à dîner avec l'imbécile Lord Dalton."

Le bracelet sur son mince poignet scintillait d'une myriade de couleurs. Angélus prit sa main et embrassa légèrement ses doigts, un par un. "Devrais-je répondre, alors?"

"On ne devrait jamais décevoir l'aristocratie," chuchota Darla, son attention fixée sur le bracelet qu'elle portait. Elle était captivée par lui, vit Angélus, comme en esclavage à sa beauté et nouveauté, comme elle était esclave de son désir pour le vampire. Jolie, stupide Darla. Une créature vicieuse, magnifique – mais tout de même, dans son coeur froid, cupide et égoïste et facile à manipuler, si on connaissait les ruses. Après 150 ans, Angélus était presque sûr qu'il les avait toutes apprises. "Tu devrais y aller," dit-elle.

Il savoura le plaisir subtil de la victoire comme il enfilait un peignoir et la quitta, et il le savourait toujours quand il ouvrit la porte de devant de la maison sur la froide nuit dehors. "Oui?"

La fille le fixant du seuil de la villa était un petit peu plus qu'une enfant abandonné, presque engloutie par son uniforme de servante et sa cape. Semblant avoir répété les mots par cœur, elle dit, "Monsieur, mon maître, Lord Dalton, m'a envoyée. Il souhaite vous inviter --"

Angélus sourit.

"—à le rencontrer à l'extérieur du théâtre ce soir."

Angélus sentit sa bonne humeur commencer à s'aigrir. Il n'y avait, évidemment, aucune raison à pourquoi Lord Percy ne pourrait pas rencontrer sa fin n'importe où, mais Angélus n'avait pas passé des semaines à endurer la compagnie ennuyeuse de l'homme pour le privilège de le boire dans une ruelle. Non, l'art de ce meurtre dépendait du renversement du sens insupportable d'invulnérabilité du Monseigneur, et ça ne pouvait être accompli qu'en démontrant comme la sécurité dont il jouissait était petite, même dans sa propre maison.

"Dis au Lord Dalton," dit Angélus, "Que je regrette vraiment mais j'ai un autre engagement ce soir." Il commença à fermer la porte.

"Attendez!" dit la servante. Son accent était étrange – comme si elle imitait un ton de première qualité, le contraire exact de Spike et de son Cockney avancé. "Vous devez y aller!"

Ce fut la surprise, plus que tout autre, qui fit rester la main d'Angélus sur la porte. Il fixa la fille, indécis de s'il devait être amusé ou offensé. "Peut-être qu'avec l'âge mon ouïe souffre – est-ce que je viens juste d'entendre une domestique donner un ordre à un gentleman?"

"Non," dit la fille, ayant l'air de plus en plus agitée. "Je veux dire, oui. Je veux dire -- Lord Dalton a dit de vous dire – qu'il a quelque chose à vous donner. Un cadeau."

Maintenant Angélus était curieux. "Quel genre de cadeau?"

"Quelque chose que vous aurez pendant très longtemps," dit la fille. "C'est -- inestimable."

"Intriguant," dit Angélus, regardant la fille de très près pour la première fois. Elle était maigre, mais son teint était plaisamment lisse et ses yeux étaient brillants. Il se demanda s'il devait la présenter à Darla, pour l'occuper pendant qu'il sortait. Adoucissant sa voix, il dit à la fille, "Tu trembles, ma chère. La nuit est froide. Ne veux-tu pas entrer?"

La fille hésita. "Oh -- oh non," dit-elle enfin. "Ca ne serait pas convenable."

"Viens, viens," dit vivement Angélus, lui souriant aussi gentiment qu'il pouvait y parvenir. "Nous n'avons pas besoin de le dire au Lord Dalton. Et c'est juste pour quelques minutes près d'un feu chaud."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme elle se tint lentement plus droite, se redressant alors qu'elle devenait plus confiante, sa cape s'ouvrant légèrement pour révéler sa gorge -- et, pendant à une boucle de ficelle, une petite croix fabriquée grossièrement.

De la révulsion le traversa, et Angélus lutta pour ne pas grimacer. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour l'ôter de sa vue. La croix n'aurait pas pu le garder loin de la fille s'il avait vraiment été affamé, mais il ne l'était pas. Darla non plus. Et une chose si décharnée ne valait pas même l'ennui le plus minime.

"Sur une deuxième pensée," dit Angélus, "retourne chez ton maître. Dis-lui que je le rejoindrai à l'extérieur du théâtre, et que j'ai vraiment hâte de passer cette soirée en son agréable compagnie."

A ça, la fille eut l'air soulagée. "Oui, monsieur," haleta-t-elle et, avant qu'Angélus ne puisse la congédier, elle se tourna et couru en bas des escaliers de la villa et en travers de la rue. Angélus la regarda partir, amusé, avant de fermer la porte.

A l'étage, Darla flânait toujours sur leur lit. "Mon magnifique amour," dit-elle à Angélus comme il revenait, son mécontentement précédent entièrement oublié. Quand il tendit le bras pour son gilet et son veston au lieu de la rejoindre, elle fit simplement la moue. "Tu me quittes."

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. "Pour le plus court des moments."

"Vas-tu dîner avec Lord Dalton?" Darla sourit languissamment. "Ou vas-tu dîner de Lord Dalton?"

"Il y a eu un changement de plan," lui dit Angélus. "Mais je peux improviser. Tous les grands artistes le font."

Quand il la quitta, elle tournait son bras sous la lumière de la lampe à huile, s'émerveillant devant la manière dont le motif du bracelet changeait en réponse à ses mouvements.

Angélus sourit. " C'est comme je dis toujours," murmura-t-il pour lui-même. " Tu ne peux jamais te tromper avec de la bijouterie."


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre Cinq**

Drusilla regarda par la vitre du magasin de porcelaine. Elle pouvait voir Spike, courant en un cercle fou. Et Drusilla pouvait voir son reflet, portant les vêtements qui lui appartenaient. Sa jupe favorite, celle avec le motif écossais que Grand-mère avait dit que ça lui faisait mal à la tête.

Mais là tout de suite c'était la tête de Drusilla qui faisait mal. Tous les plats volant dans le magasin de porcelaine, se brisant en mille morceaux et créant une sorte de blizzard de porcelaine brisée. Tant de fracas. Drusilla n'aimait le fracas que quand elle faisait les choses se fracasser. Là, alors, l'elle aimait beaucoup.

Est-ce que la tête de son reflet faisait mal, aussi? Elle avait la même tête que Drusilla, après tout. Elles avaient toutes les deux de longs cheveux sombres avec des jolies boucles, et elles pouvaient toutes les deux voir à la fois en arrière et en avant, et Spike ne semblait pas du tout capable de dire la différence entre elles.

Spike riait avec son reflet maintenant. Leurs bouches étaient toutes ensanglantées.

"Ils ont eu une jolie fête," dit Drusilla, fronçant les sourcils. "Aucune invitation n'a été envoyée, et je n'ai pas de gâteau."

Elle voulait demander à son reflet pourquoi elle avait échangé leurs vêtements. Elle voulait également demander à Spike laquelle il préférait – ou peut-être qu'il les aimait toutes les deux. Drusilla prit un moment pour envisager comment ça pourrait être, et frissonna de plaisir. Elle sourit. "Une fête, une fête. Des biscuits pour tout le monde."

Mais comme Drusilla commençait à sautiller vers la porte du magasin de porcelaine, elle commença à voir à nouveau vers l'avant. Elle gela sur place et agrippa les côtés de sa tête. Trop de choses à voir – toutes enfermées à l'intérieur de sa tête, et sa tête était prête à éclater -- "Papa?" haleta-t-elle.

Angélus courait. Il était dans la rue derrière le théâtre, l'endroit avec tous les beaux costumes et les gens qui chantaient pour leur souper. Mais il n'était pas seul, oh non, oh non. Ils l'attendaient. Une foule avec du feu et des sortilèges terribles, et ils étaient un filet, et Angélus était un poisson. Elle pouvait le voir, le seul point de clarté dans le maelström de l'œil de son esprit. Il se tortillait et convulsait comme s'il était accroché à un hameçon.

Ils allaient lui faire de terribles choses. Pas le tuer. Pire que le tuer, tellement pire --

"Papa!" pleurnicha-t-elle encore. Elle oublia son reflet, la fête, tout sauf qu'elle devait aller aux côtés d'Angélus.

Désespérément, frénétiquement, elle commença à courir.

* * *

"Tu es sure que tu vas bien?" dit Spike. "Ca semblait être une méchante." 

"Trèèèès méchante," dit Dru, desserrant ses poings de ses cheveux. Elle avait encore eu des tessons de porcelaine dans ses mains quand la vision l'avait rattrapée, et maintenant leurs bords cassés avaient coupé ses mains. Souriant, elle tendit ses paumes vers Spike, qui commença à faire quelque chose entre les embrasser et les lécher. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle aimait ça.

Entre ses coups de langue, Spike dit, "Qu'est-ce que c'était, de toute façon? Tu criais quelque chose d'affreux à propos d'Angélus. Ne me dis pas que son petit théâtre s'est mal passé." Il ricana. "Pas que ça me dérangeait de sortir ses fers du feu, le regarder essayer d'expliquer tout ça."

"Il est dans le feu maintenant," dit tristement Dru. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas partir cette fois, mais c'était dur, si dur. Pauvre Papa. "Ca sera trop chaud pour lui de rester dans la nuit avec nous. Il devra aller dans la journée, peu importe à quel point ça brûle."

"C'est de la musique pour mes oreilles," dit Spike, passant à ses doigts. Sa langue tremblotant sur une articulation.

"Je suis allée vers lui avant," dit-elle. "Quand il n'y avait qu'une moi. J'y suis allée, mais c'était trop tard, et il y avait tant de pleurs. Je l'ai suivi dans la forêt, et j'étais toute seule, et personne n'était là pour stopper mes larmes." Dru baissa les yeux sur Spike avec un vague mécontentement. "Tu t'étais trouvé un voyageur de commerce, et tu jouais avec ses marchandises."

"Ca semble amusant," dit Spike avec douceur, n'essayant pas de la comprendre. Puis il se redressa et fronça les sourcils. "Quand tu dis ' marchandises,' est-ce un euphémisme?"

Dru ne pensait pas au vendeur. Il ne s'était pas produit. D'autres choses se produiraient. Certaines seraient vraiment douloureuses à voir, vraiment effrayantes, mais elles feraient que son histoire sorte enfin juste.

"Je ne serai pas seule dans la forêt cette fois," dit Dru.

* * *

Angélus marchait facilement à travers les rues jusqu'au théâtre. Il faisait une pause de temps en temps, lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule, puis secouait la tête et continuait son chemin. 

Quelques moments après un regard en arrière, Cordélia, Fred, Gunn et Angel se relevèrent tous de derrière la petite carriole derrière laquelle ils s'étaient cachés. "C'était pas loin," dit Gunn d'une voix basse. "C'est comme s'il savait qu'il est suivi."

"Il sent un vampire," dit Angel.

"Où ça?" dit Cordélia, regardant autour d'elle. Tout le monde la fixa et elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Je pense que nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire que de se moquer de moi pour avoir dit ça."

Fred se tourna vers Angel. "Si tu déclenches son radar de vampires ou son sonar ou quoi que ce soit, peut-être que tu devrais rester plus en arrière et nous laisser le suivre."

"C'est trop important," dit Angel, secouant la tête. "Je ne peux pas m'asseoir là et espérer que les bohémiens arrivent à accomplir la malédiction. Je dois faire quelque chose."

Cordélia prit ses bras dans ses mains. Elle pouvait sentir la tension toujours enroulée en lui; il était désespérer de frapper, d'agir. "Si le 'quelque chose' que tu fais est tuyauté Angélus pour le piège, alors ça n'est pas si génial, pas vrai? Ne t'en fais pas, cow-boy."

"Cow-boy," répéta Angel, regardant le ciel. Elle ne pouvait pas dire si elle l'avait amusé ou contrarié. Tant que ça l'empêchait de faire quelque chose de stupide, Cordélia prendrait n'importe quelle option.

"D'accord," dit Gunn. "Pensons stratégiquement, ok? Je connais peut-être que dalle sur Sighisoara ou la Roumanie ou les bohémiens et tout, mais je connais le combat de rue, et c'est ce qui est sur le point de se produire ici."

Fred sourit à Gunn, son visage exprimant à la fois de la surprise et du soulagement. Angel ne dit rien pour donner son accord, mais il écoutait calmement, toujours un bon signe. "Stratégie," dit Cordélia. "La stratégie est bien. Sauf que – peut-être qu'on pourrait 'stratégiser' et marcher en même temps? Il s'éloigne de nous."

Ils commencèrent à suivre la silhouette sombre devant eux, restant dans les ombres. "Il va tout droit vers le théâtre," dit Gunn.

"Nous pensons qu'il y va," dit Angel. Il fixait droit devant la version de lui-même du passé. Cordélia savait que la vision de nuit d'Angel était beaucoup mieux que celle d'un humain, mais à moins qu'il ait une sorte de vision-brouillard de vampire qu'il n'avait jamais mentionné, elle doutait qu'il pouvait voir Angélus plus facilement qu'elle. Une légère brume se formait, et pour Cordélia, Angélus était une silhouette trouble et indistincte. "Il pourrait décider de faire un meurtre sur une impulsion à tout moment," dit Angel.

"Il ne peut pas tuer quelqu'un d'autre!" chuchota Cordélia. "On a déjà fait des sottises avec l'histoire une fois. C'est assez de sottises. On a plus besoin de sottises."

"Ce n'est pas pour dévaluer les vies des citoyens Roumains innocents," dit Fred, "mais ne devrions-nous pas faire attention pour Drusilla?"

Cordélia grogna. "Elle a déjà fait son dégât."

"On ne le sait pas," dit Angel. "Elle continue peut-être de surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sure que le danger soit passé, et il n'est pas passé."

"Donc, deux objectifs," dit Gunn. "Garder Angélus sur son chemin, et ne pas laisser Drusilla ou quelqu'un d'autre s'approcher de trop. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas un bohémien qui porte de la rancune, je veux dire."

Cordélia réalisa qu'ils marchaient déjà un peu plus vite, le but conduisant leur pas. La forme d'Angélus était un peu plus claire. Elle souleva le bord de sa jupe lourde dans sa main. "On prend quelle position?"

Angel dit, "Je resterais aussi loin derrière que je peux, au cas où je le tuyauterais. Gunn, il ne reste que toi."

"Et moi," fit Cordélia. Quand Angel la fixa, elle dit, "Combattante entraînée, tu te rappelles? Je sais tout ce qu'il sait, parce que tu sais tout ce qu'il sait, et tu m'as appris tout ce que – bon sang, je peux y arriver."

"Je n'aime pas ça," dit Angel, mais à sa surprise il continua ensuite, "mais je n'aime rien de tout ça. Fred, toi et moi, on restera sur le côté. On éloignera les gens loin de lui, et si on voit Drusilla – on la tuera."

L'hésitation dans sa voix était si légère que Cordélia était sure Fred et Gunn n'avaient pas remarqué. Quand elle regarda le visage d'Angel – sévère avec résolution -- Cordélia se demanda si elle l'avait imaginée. Elle dit seulement, "Allons-y."

* * *

Des vrilles de brume frisaient le long de la rue à l'extérieur du théâtre, brouillant les contours des bâtiments et prêtaient à la nuit une touche mystérieuse, presque sinistre. Angélus releva ses lèvres avec un amusement désabusé devant cette pensée – après tout, ça n'était pas le brouillard qui rendait cette partie particulière de Sighisoara plus dangereuse qu'ailleurs. C'était lui. 

Néanmoins, quelque chose sur la façon dont le brouillard tourbillonnait et se soulevait, déformant les formes familières de la reconnaissance, inquiétait Angélus, et il n'était pas sûr du pourquoi. Le sens vague qu'un autre vampire était proche n'était pas nouveau – l'Europe de l'Est grouillait de vampires, la plupart d'entre eux avaient à peine fait un pas de plus des paysans ignorants, mal élevés qu'ils avaient été par le passé et qu'ils chassaient maintenant. Non, c'était le sens bizarre de familiarité qui le dérangeait -- pas Darla ou Drusilla ou Spike, ou même Penn, si par une fâcheuse coïncidence il était aussi venu en Roumanie. C'était quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui était à la fois plus familier et plus étranger qu'eux tous.

Des pensées ridicules. Darla avait toujours dit qu'il était trop enclin à la réflexion, et pour une fois Angélus était enclin à être d'accord avec elle. Il tendit le bras pour prendre sa montre de poche, avant de se souvenir de la fête de destruction des pendules de Drusilla. Hé bien, ce n'était pas grave – il pouvait assez bien dire l'heure par la hauteur de la lune d'argent au-dessus de la brume. Lord Dalton était en retard, et contrairement aux vampires fictifs qui avaient attrapé l'imagination du Monseigneur, Angélus n'avait pas d'amour particulier pour les cachettes dans les allées froides et humides. Pas quand un feu crépitant, un lit confortable et une femme docile – pour le moment, du moins – l'attendaient à la villa.

Demain, Angélus jouerait à nouveau le rôle de l'ami contrit. Demain, il gagnerait son invitation dans la maison de Lord Dalton. Ce soir, il s'ennuyait simplement et il était irrité, et pas d'humeur pour les jeux d'acteur.

Il commença à s'éloigner du théâtre.

* * *

Le réservoir de pluie contre lequel Cordélia se serrait était presque aussi grand qu'elle et facilement assez large pour dissimuler elle et Gunn. C'était aussi, malencontreusement, humide et froid et plus qu'un peu gluant. Pendant que Gunn regardait autour des bords courbés du réservoir, Cordélia se concentrait pour ne pas avoir de la vase verte sur ses vêtements empruntés. 

"Le brouillard devient plus épais," dit Gunn. "Je ne peux rien voir là-dehors."

"Tu vois Drusilla?" demanda Cordélia.

"Non."

"Tu vois les bohémiens?"

"Non."

Cordélia soupira. "Enfin, au moins tu peux voir Angélus."

"En fait," dit Gunn après une seconde, "Je ne peux pas."

"Quoi?"

Cordélia se poussa à côté de Gunn et regarda autour des côtés du réservoir de pluie avec lui. Elle vit directement ce qu'il avait voulu dire à propos du brouillard – la brume légère qui était descendue pendant qu'ils avaient suivi Angélus jusqu'au théâtre était maintenant une obscurité trouble à travers laquelle il était impossible de discerner beaucoup de chose. "Où est-il allé?"

"Il est probablement toujours là. C'est juste qu'on ne peut pas le voir."

Cordélia loucha, essayant de discerner des formes précises dans la brume. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle pensait voir la silhouette d'un homme, les vapeurs sinueuses du brouillard révélaient que c'était quelque chose d'autre – un tas de cageots ou un sac qui pendait à un crochet. Elle sentit un coup d'anxiété comme elle réalisa que la rue à l'extérieur du théâtre était vide. Angélus était parti.

"Il n'est pas là." Elle frappa Gunn sur le bras. "Il était là il y a une seconde! Comment l'a-t-on perdu?"

Gunn regardait la rue de haut en bas, son visage sérieux. "Mince. Il aurait pu aller de n'importe quel côté. Si on veut le retrouver vite, on va devoir se séparer."

Cordélia se leva. "Très bien. Je vais à gauche, tu vas à droite." Ca faisait plus sembler qu'ils avaient un plan, et moins que le plan qu'ils avaient eu tombait rapidement en ruine.

Elle commença à partir, mais la voix de Gunn derrière elle la fit regarder en arrière. Son visage était grave comme il dit, "Si tu le vois en première, tu restes en arrière. Reste hors de sa vue."

Cordélia hocha la tête. "Biensûr."

"Cordy, je suis sérieux," dit-il, plus âprement. "Ne pense pas que juste parce qu'Angel t'a appris quelques mouvements que tu peux l'avoir. Et ne vas pas croire que parce que tu es copines avec notre Angel, tu peux recourir à la meilleure nature de celui-là. Parce que, jusqu'à ce que ce bohémiens ne lui mettent la main dessus, il ne POSSÈDE une meilleure nature."

* * *

Le brouillard rendait la surveillance difficile, mais ça avait certains avantages, pensa Fred. Tel que, la facilité avec laquelle elle était capable de se cacher sur le côté de la rue, guettant sans la peur d'être vue. Elle se cachait près de l'entrée sur le côté du théâtre; de là, elle pouvait entendre des applaudissements étouffés de l'audience à l'intérieur. L'affiche de théâtre au-dessus de la porte était en Roumain, donc Fred n'était pas certaine pour quoi ils montraient leur appréciation, mais des sons de rire rauque, elle supposait que c'était une comédie. 

Elle entendit des pas approcher avant qu'elle ne voit leur propriétaire et se raidit comme elle regardait dans l'obscurité brumeuse. Mais la forme qui commençait à se façonner dans l'obscurité était familière – grande et large d'épaules -- et Fred se relaxa un peu. Juste Angel, de retour après avoir fait un tour de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle s'avança pour le rencontrer.

Elle réalisa, une seconde trop tard, que cet Angel avait des cheveux plus longs qu'il n'aurait dû avoir, et portrait une veste finement taillée au lieu du manteau en laine de paysan que les bohémiens lui avaient fourni. Si elle courait il l'entendrait, et à tout moment maintenant il allait la voir --

Des mains saisirent Fred par derrière et la tira à nouveau dans les ombres. Instinctivement, elle commença à lutter, avant de réaliser que les mains qui la tenaient, étaient pâles et fraîches. Elle essaya de se tenir immobile, mais son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et sa respiration semblait exploser hors d'elle, de l'air réchauffé dans ses poumons se condensant en nuage qui épaississait la brume. Fred inspira une grande respiration et la tint aussi longtemps qu'elle le pu, jusqu'à ce que le battement de cœur martelant ses oreilles menace de l'assourdir. A côté d'elle, Angel se tenait si rigidement que c'était facile d'imaginer qu'elle était tenue par une statue en granite sur qui quelqu'un avait mis des vêtements.

Les pas d'Angélus ralentirent comme il passait près d'eux. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Mais continua de marcher, et ne s'arrêta pas.

Fred expira. Angel lâcha son bras, et ce ne fut que quand elle essaya de le bouger qu'elle réalisa qu'il l'avait agrippé assez étroitement pour la contusionner.

"Il s'en va," chuchota-t-elle. "Angel, il n'est pas censé partir."

Angel acquiesça son accord. "Nous devons l'arrêter." Il sorti de l'alcôve et commença à suivre la forme déjà indistincte d'Angélus. A l'intérieur du théâtre, plus de rire retentirent, le son heureux un véritable contraste à ce qu'il se passait dans la rue dehors. Mais ça donna une idée à Fred.

"Aide-moi à ouvrir cette porte," dit-elle, indiquant la porte de la scène. Angel hésita, fixant toujours derrière Angélus, mais quand Fred commença à tirer sur la porte de façon plus urgente, il revint pour l'aider. "Dans environs une minute, il va passer devant la porte principale du théâtre."

Angel enroula ses mains autour de la poignée de la porte de la scène et tira fort dessus. "Comment ça nous aide?"

Il y eut un bruit sec à l'intérieur de la porte, et elle s'ouvrit brusquement. Les bruits précédemment assourdis de rire et d'applaudissement furent soudainement bruyants et clairs. "J'exerce mon pouvoir de libre parole," dit-elle. "Il s'avère qu'il y a une bonne raison de faire ça, après tout."

"Faire quoi?" Angel était toujours confus, mais Fred n'avait pas le temps de répondre, donc elle plongea juste à l'intérieur.

Elle se tenait sur un côté du théâtre. La première rangée de sièges était devant elle, et des marches à sa gauche menaient à la scène. Ouvrant la porte du côté avait permis à un souffle d'air froid d'entrer dans le théâtre chaud, et un des acteurs se tenant sur le côté de la scène baissa les yeux sur elle avec irritation. Mais son costume était constitué d'un turban rouge brillant, d'une chemise sans manche qui était ouverte jusqu'au nombril et d'un pantalon doré et bleu, et donc c'était dur de prendre sa contrariété très sérieusement.

Fred monta les marches menant sur la scène en courant, renversant presque une actrice portant un costume de danse du ventre sur son chemin. L'acteur habillé en sultan qui se tenait actuellement au milieu de la scène à dire son texte, stoppa quand Fred fit irruption devant lui, lançant à la place un torrent de parole Roumaine colérique qui était dirigée contre elle. Fred fut heureuse qu'elle ne puisse pas comprendre ce qu'il disait.

L'audience, entre-temps, riait plus fort. Ils croyaient que c'était une partie de la performance.

"Tout le monde doit sortir," cria Fred. "Il y a un feu."

Plus de rires et d'applaudissements.

Fred mit ses mains autour de sa bouche et cria encore, sa voix coupant à travers le bruit. "J'ai dit, il y a un FEU!"

Certaines personnes riaient encore, mais d'autres avaient arrêté et avaient maintenant l'air incertaines. Fred ne savait pas combien de l'audience du théâtre comprenait l'Anglais, mais apparemment son ton pressant et son agitation frénétique des mains communiquaient le message. "Feu!" hurla-t-elle encore.

A l'arrière du théâtre, elle entendit une voix hurler quelque chose qu'elle supposa être la traduction Roumaine de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ca le fit. En quelques secondes, les gens sautaient hors de leur siège et couraient vers la sortie du théâtre. Certains poussèrent Fred et se sauvèrent par la porte de la scène, mais ça n'était pas grave. La plupart sortirait par l'entrée principale dans la rue étroite – et c'était beaucoup de gens, parce que quoi qu'ils étaient venu voir avait rempli le théâtre. Jusqu'à ce que la foule se dégagerait, ça ne serait pas possible de se déplacer dans la rue dehors. Fred espérait que retarder l'évasion d'Angélus de cinq ou dix minutes serait assez long.

D'un autre côté, il était possible que ni eux ni les bohémiens ne seraient capable de le trouver dans la foule. Et ça ne serait pas bon.

Le théâtre était vide. Fred suivit le reste de l'audience pour sortir par la porte de la scène, et dehors dans la rue où Angel attendait.

Mais il n'attendait pas. Quand elle fut à l'extérieur, Angel était parti.

* * *

Angélus passait devant les portes du théâtre quand elles s'ouvrirent brusquement, l'engloutissant dans un torrent d'humanité terrifiée. Pendant une seconde, il fut trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit sauf rester là où il était tandis que la foule surgissait hors du bâtiment. Ils empestaient la peur, et il pouvait entendre des cris de, "Feu!" en Anglais, Roumain et quelques autres langues, aussi, mais il réalisa vite qu'il n'y avait pas d'odeur de fumée dans l'air. Un canular, donc. 

D'habitude, Angélus savourait la masse de panique hystérique; en plusieurs occasions, il avait été son instigateur. Ce soir ça l'exaspérait simplement, et comme il essayait de lutter son chemin contre le flux de foule fuyante, il envisageait sérieusement de briser quelques cous pour faciliter son chemin. Aussi tentant que l'idée était, il la rejeta. Seul les désespérés ou les inexpérimentés tuaient en public, et Angélus n'était aucun des deux.

A la place, il se permit à être porté par la débâcle jusqu'à ce qu'une opportunité de se dégager se présenta. Comme la foule le poussait près de l'entrée d'une allée sur le côté du théâtre, Angélus s'y glissa. Il réalisa rapidement pourquoi personne de la foule ne le suivit – l'allée était une impasse, et si le théâtre avait été en flammes, ça aurait piégé quiconque aurait essayé de se réfugier dedans. Mais le théâtre n'était pas en feu, et Angélus cherchait seulement un endroit où attendre pendant que la horde fuyante se dispersait.

Il fut agréablement surpris, ensuite, quand quelqu'un d'autre eut la même idée. Alors qu'Angélus redressait sa cravate et frottait sa veste, une fille trébucha hors de la cohue et dans la ruelle. Elle n'aurait pas pu être un membre de l'audience en fuite, réalisa-t-il immédiatement – elle portait les vêtements rugueux, grossiers d'une paysanne au lieu de la parure des habitués du théâtre. Son foulard était tombé sur ses yeux, l'aveuglant, et elle trébucha alors qu'elle essayait de l'ajuster, avant d'abandonner et de l'ôter. Les cheveux en dessous avaient été coupés court et avaient une couleur blond, peu flatteuse à son teint. C'était dommage, pensa Angélus, parce qu'à tous les autres égards c'était une jeune fille charmante. Très charmante, en fait.

Il sourit pour lui-même. Une jolie fille, une ruelle à l'écart et le bruit d'une foule pour masquer les cris. Peut-être que ce soir ne serait pas entièrement gâché, après tout.

La fille noua son foulard et le remit en place. Pour elle-même, en Anglais, elle dit, "Ok, Cor. Temps de retourner là-dehors."

"Il n'y a pas de hâte," dit plaisamment Angélus. "Reste un peu, ici avec moi."

La fille sursauta et regarda autour d'elle, le voyant pour la première fois. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Oh, merde," dit-elle.

* * *

Fred avait renoncer à essayer d'aller dans une direction particulière – c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour rester sur ses pieds, et si elle tombait elle était sure qu'elle serait piétinée en quelques secondes. Entraînée par la marée de gens, elle s'accrocha à des vestes basques et des manteaux, tout pour rester debout. Avec soulagement, elle vit que la rue s'ouvrait devant elle en une place large et pavée – si elle pouvait arriver jusque là, elle irait bien. 

Elle ne pouvait pas. Les chaussures qu'elle avait empruntées avec l'uniforme de la bonne – balourde et avec de lourdes semelles – étaient trop grandes pour elle, et elle trébucha. Fred haleta alors qu'elle commençait à perdre l'équilibre, mettant ses bras devant elle comme elle tombait. Pendant un instant, elle ne sentit rien sauf de la terreur aveugle – ça y est, je vais mourir, je vais vraiment mourir – puis ça passa, remplacé par une sorte de détermination obstinée. Elle avait survécu à Pyléa. Elle avait tué des vampires. Ca, c'était des choses difficiles. Là maintenant, tout ce qu'elle devait faire pour survivre était quelque chose de plus facile. Elle devait se lever. SE LEVER.

Elle se souleva sur ses mains et genoux, et de cette position, d'une façon ou d'une autre, regagna son équilibre. Un moment plus tard, la force de la foule la poussa sur la place pavée, comme un bouchon sautant hors d'une bouteille. Fred fut projetée vers l'avant, incapable de s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle se heurte la tête avec une malencontreuse personne qui essayait d'aller dans la direction opposée.

"Désolée --"

"Fred!" C'était Charles. Fred avait envie de pleurnicher de soulagement; à la place elle l'agrippa seulement. Il l'étreignit en retour, puis la tira sur le côté, hors du chemin de la foule s'amincissant. "Tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? D'où viennent toutes ces personnes?"

"Le théâtre," haleta Fred. "Le feu --"

"Le théâtre est en feu?"

"Non." Fred reprenait lentement son souffle. "Mais les gens à l'intérieur croyait qu'il l'était, et ils ont paniqué."

"C'est tout ce dont on avait besoin," dit Charles. "Un idiot qui commence une émeute pour s'amuser."

"L'idiot, c'était moi."

"Oh." Charles fit une pause pour la plus brève des secondes avant de dire positivement, "Bien pensé."

"Non, ça ne l'était pas!" pleurnicha Fred. "Je veux dire, je croyais que ça l'était. Angélus partait, et on avait juste besoin de le retenir pendant quelques minutes, mais maintenant on l'a perdu, et je ne sais pas non plus où est Angel --"

"Whoah, retour en arrière," dit Charles, levant une main. "Tu as vu Angélus? Où?"

Fred pointa en arrière vers la rue. "Juste à l'extérieur du théâtre."

Charles eut l'air sinistre. "Merde. C'est vers là que Cordy a été --"

Le cliquetis des sabots et des roues en bois sur les pavés ronds l'interrompit. Fred regarda autour d'elle, et vit une caravane presque identique à celle que les bohémiens leur avaient donnés, passer à toute allure. Après une seconde, elle réalisa que la similitude n'était pas une coïncidence – cette charrette était bondée de bohémiens armés aux visages lugubres, et il y en avait plus à ses côtés.

"Hourra pour la cavalerie," dit Charles d'une voix basse.

Le bohémien conduisant la caravane était l'homme grand, à la barbe grise que Fred se souvenait être le père de Gia. Il tira sur les rênes, guidant les chevaux vers Fred et Charles, mais même quand il fut assez près pour entendre par-dessus le bruit de la foule, il ne leur parla pas. A la place, il lorgna simplement Fred et Charles avec un regard interrogateur à moitié hostile.

Charles pointa en arrière vers la rue. "Il est parti par-là."

Le bohémien acquiesça, et fendit les reines. Le cuir claqua contre le flanc du cheval, et la caravane chargea dans la rue que Fred venait de quitter, se forçant un passage à travers la foule se dispersant.

Charles observa les bohémiens partir, ayant l'air content de lui. "J'ai toujours voulu dire ça."

* * *

Fais attention à ce que tu cherches, pensa Cordélia. Tu pourrais simplement le trouver. 

Ca n'était pas exactement ce que le dicton disait, mais c'était assez proche. Elle était partie chercher Angélus, et elle l'avait trouvé. Mais cette partie de le trouver – la partie où il l'avait trouvée aussi – ça n'avait pas été dans le plan.

Il flâna vers elle, souriant légèrement, et elle fut stupéfaite non pas d'à quel point il était semblable à Angel, mais à quel point il était différent. Biensûr, les vêtements démodés et les cheveux encore plus stupides faisaient une distinction superficielle, mais il y avait plus que ça. C'était dans ses yeux, réalisa-t-elle. Elle s'était habituée à voir de la cordialité et de l'affection dans ses yeux, mais le regard d'Angélus était froidement évaluateur. Acquisitif. Il n'y avait rien d'Angel dans la créature devant elle. Cordélia l'avait su, mais elle ne l'avait pas réellement ressentit jusqu'à maintenant.

"Viens, maintenant," dit-il. "La foule t'a effrayée. Prends ma main. Ca te donnera du courage."

Il lui tendit la main. Instinctivement, Cordélia se recula. Elle était plus près de l'entrée de la ruelle que lui, donc s'enfuir dans la rue était toujours une option. Ca ne lui ferait probablement pas beaucoup de bien, cependant – s'il décidait de la pourchasser, sa jupe lourde et ses chaussures en toiles signifiaient qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le semer. Cordélia n'avait jamais autant voulu quelque chose qu'elle voulait maintenant une paire de Nike et un avantage de cinquante mètres dès le départ. La main d'Angélus était toujours étendue vers lui, mais le regard sur son visage était nettement moins aimable. Trop d'effort pour continuer le numéro, se dit Cordélia. Tout de même, elle devait faire quelque chose – elle ne pouvait pas se tenir là à le fixer pour toujours --

Elle regarda sa main étendue, et soudainement vit Angel debout dans exactement la même position sur le tapis de la salle d'entraînement au sous-sol de l'Hypérion. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait été à plat sur le dos, et Cordélia avait été jubilante parce que le mouvement de judo qu'elle n'avait pas cru qu'elle pouvait possiblement réussir avait marché.

De la confidence monta en elle. Elle pouvait le faire tomber. Elle avait fait tombé Angel --

(-- juste une fois et il l'avait laissée faire --)

-- et elle pouvait le refaire. Elle tendit le bras pour prendre sa main, essayant d'ajuster sa position de la façon dont Angel lui avait montrée. Elle n'avait qu'un essai pour ça.

Elle agrippa sa main, tendit tous ses muscles – et tira Angélus vers l'avant.

Dans le mouvement de judo, ce qui aurait dû se passer ensuite était que l'adversaire, dans ce cas Angélus, faisait une culbute. Ce qui se passa réellement fut qu'Angélus trébucha un petit peu, puis lui lança un regard noir. Oh, merde, pensa Cordélia.

Elle essayait toujours de décider si s'enfuir ou se battre était le plan marginalement moins suicidaire, quand une brique traversa les couches de brume et atterrit avec une précision comique sur la tête d'Angélus.

Il s'effondra sur le sol, et la main que Cordélia portait toujours devint flasque. Une ombre sombre tomba à travers le brouillard, atterrissant avec un doux bruit sourd juste derrière la forme immobile d'Angélus. Cordélia laissa tomber la main d'Angélus et regarda Angel. "D'où est-ce que tu viens?"

"Le toit," dit Angel, pointant vers le haut. Puis il baissa les yeux sur son ancien lui inconscient. "Tu n'aurais pas dû essayé de le faire tomber. Ca n'aurait jamais marché."

Cordélia mit une main sur sa hanche. "Hey, j'aurais pu le faire. Je l'ai juste – pas fait."

"Ta position n'allait pas du tout," dit Angel. "Tes pieds ne sont pas assez écartés."

"Comment est-ce que tu peux dire où sont mes pieds sous cette tente?" demanda Cordélia, soulevant une poignée de jupe pour emphase. "Ok, c'est sûr, quelque chose clochait, et on a besoin de pratiquer --" Sur le sol entre eux, Angélus fit un faible gémissement comme il commençait à revenir à lui. "Tu ne restes vraiment pas longtemps dans les vapes, pas vrai? Je crois que je vais devoir t'assommer une nouvelle fois."

"Je t'en prie."

Cordélia ramassa la brique, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse frapper, une caravane se gara devant l'entrée de l'allée. Calmement, Angel dit, "Ils sont là. Allez."

Prenant la main de Cordélia, il la tira vers le bord de l'allée, laissant Angélus, toujours confus, essayer de s'asseoir. Avant qu'il ne le puisse, un gang de bohémiens bondit des côtés et de l'arrière de la caravane et s'entassa dans la ruelle. Autant que Cordélia pouvait le dire, tous les hommes du camp qui pouvaient soulever une arme étaient venus, des adolescents aux grands-pères à barbes grises. Ils grouillèrent autour d'Angélus, qui était maintenant suffisamment rétabli pour offrir un peu de résistance, mais il était désorienté et largement surpassé en nombre. En quelques secondes, il fut fermement ligoté.

Cordélia s'attendit à ce qu'ils arrêtent à ça, fourrer leur prisonnier à l'arrière de leur charrette et partir. Mais dominer Angélus ne sembla qu'attiser la colère des bohémiens. Ils donnèrent des coups de pieds et de poignards et de poings à la silhouette accroupie sur le sol avec une fureur collective plus extrême que tout ce que Cordélia n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et sur leurs visages elle vit quelque chose qui n'était pas différent de l'inhumanité d'Angélus. Puis, comme s'il y avait un signal, l'attaque fut finie. Quatre des bohémiens les plus costauds soulevèrent Angélus – qui, incroyablement, était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, toujours capable de se débattre – et le jetèrent dans la charrette. Le wagon d'en alla, et elle et Angel furent seules dans la ruelle. Cordélia fut surprise de trouver qu'elle tremblait.

Elle entendit le cliquetis de pas, et Gunn, rapidement suivi de Fred, apparurent en haut de l'allée. "Les bohémiens --" haleta Fred.

"Ils étaient là," dit Angel. "Ils l'ont."

Gunn sourit, et frappa dans l'air. "Super! On a rétabli ça."

On a rétabli ça, pensa Cordélia. Elle expira de soulagement.

Derrière elle, Angel dit, "Pas encore. On ne peut pas en être certain tant qu'ils n'auront pas accompli la malédiction. Ce soir n'est pas fini."

Le soulagement s'évapora comme Cordélia réalisa qu'Angel avait raison. Drusilla pouvait encore interférer; la nuit n'était pas finie. Pas sur une longue période.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?" demanda Gunn. "On les suit?"

"C'est exactement ce qu'on fait," dit Angel. "Etendez-vous. Couvrez autant de terrain que vous pouvez. C'est juste quelques minutes de plus – mais si Dru peut encore nous arrêter, elle le fera."

* * *

Cordélia pouvait sentir la route sale se transformer en herbe broussailleuse sous les semelles de ses chaussures en toiles. Elle était hors d'haleine et épuisée; apparemment ses pouvoirs de démon n'incluait pas la course longue distance. Elle leva une main à sa poitrine et inspira désespérément de l'air. Angel et Gunn et Fred s'étaient séparés, comme Angel l'avait dit; elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas loin, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle se sentait isolée et nerveuse, toute seule dans le noir. 

Elle n'avait pas perdu la caravane bohémienne de vue. La foule frappait les côtés de la charrette avec des bâtons et des pelles, hurlant sur la silhouette ligotée à l'intérieur. Cordélia ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient, mais la tonalité des choeurs était claire. Fureur. Douleur. Mépris.

Contre toute logique, elle se sentit devenir fâchée contre les bohémiens. Cordélia mordit sa lèvre et se força à se souvenir que la créature dans cette charrette n'était qu'une partie de l'Angel qu'elle connaissait. "Ca va," murmura-t-elle, ne sachant pas si elle parlait à l'Angel du futur, l'Angel du présent, elle-même ou aux trois. "C'est censé se passer comme ça."

"C'est pas vrai."

Cordélia se retourna vivement et vit Drusilla, accroupie sur le sol, ses doigts courbés creusant la terre comme une bête fouisseuse. Ses cheveux étaient indisciplinés, et du sang tachait sa robe, ses mains et son visage.

La robe – fines bretelles et soie rouge légère – venait de chez Saks. Cordélia avait désiré qu'elle soit mise en solde, mais ce ne fut jamais le cas; ça avait été irritant de la voir en une épave fanée, salie sur Drusilla au musée. Maintenant elle était ensanglantée et déchirée, complètement gâchée par le penchant destructeur désinvolte du vampire. Ruinée de la même manière qu'elle voulait ruiné le futur d'Angel. Leur futur à tous.

"Drusilla," dit Cordélia, prenant son pieu de sa ceinture et le brandissant. "Je suis si chanceuse d'être tombée sur toi."

"Tu connais mon nom," dit Drusilla d'un ton songeur. "Je ne connais pas le tien. Je t'ai vue avec tes drôles de cheveux, mais je n'ai pas vu ton nom."

"Drôles de cheveux? Excuse-moi, mais j'ai juste un mot pour toi: Volumizer _(C'est une mousse pour donner du volume au cheveux)_. Essaye-la." lui cassa Cordélia, mais la colère était toute pour ses mots. Elle garda son corps immobile et ses yeux focalisés sur Drusilla. Marrant – elle n'y avait jamais pensé, mais Drusilla ne connaissait probablement pas son nom. Pas que ça importait.

"Vol. Hum. Heather." Drusilla se redressa et sourit. Ses dents étaient inopinément blanches dans l'obscurité, et Cordélia réalisa qu'elle fixait. Pourquoi ne devrait-elle pas fixer? Dru valait définitivement la peine de fixer.

Derrière elles, les bohémiens continuaient de crier.

"Tu as une douleur dans ton ventre," dit Drusilla.

"Je vais bien," dit automatiquement Cordélia. Elle voulait arrêter de fixer la bouche de Drusilla, mais pour une façon ou pour une autre, ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux.

"Non, non, non," dit Drusilla. "Le bâtiment a un squelette, avec des os pointus en métal. Tu tombais et tombais et tombais, et les os ont mordu en toi. Je regarde à l'intérieur de toi et je vois la morsure."

Cordélia haleta d'agonie comme une douleur la coupa, une douleur si complète et écrasante qu'elle cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Un axe de chaleur la transperça – de son dos à travers ses côtes --

Elle tâtonna sa chemise, et ses doigts touchèrent du métal. Du sang chaud coula sur sa peau. Cordélia baissa les yeux, horrifiée, pour voit une barre dépassant de son buste. "Non --" s'étrangla-t-elle.

"Oh, si," dit Drusilla. Sa voix s'approchait, mais Cordélia ne pouvait que fixer la barre de métal qui l'avait empalée. "La morsure est réelle. La douleur est réelle. Elle s'entortille à l'intérieure de toi, et tout ce jolie sang est répandu."

"Aide – aide-moi --" Cordélia ne savait plus à qui elle parlait. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, qui elle était. Elle ne pouvait que se concentrer sur le métal la clouant au sol. Le vertige l'envahit, et elle pu se sentir balancer. Ou était-ce le sol qui bougeait? Pas un tremblement de terre – pas un autre tremblement de terre.

"Laisse-moi t'aider," dit une voix qu'elle connaissait. Cordélia ouvrit les yeux et vit Alex debout près d'elle. Il avait l'air horrifié et inquiet et coupable. Il avait embrassé Willow, et oh, Seigneur, Cordélia allait le tuer à la seconde où elle serait sure qu'elle n'allait pas mourir. Alex dit, "Je peux t'enlever ça. Ensuite tu te sentiras mieux."

Alex l'aiderait. Il le ferait, elle savait qu'il le ferait, il embrassait peut-être Willow, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il s'en fichait, qu'il n'aiderait pas. Cordélia murmura, "Enlève-moi ça."

"J'ai besoin de ton pieu," dit Alex.

Pieu. Pieu. Elle n'avait pas de pieu. Elle avait été dans le van avec Oz – mais non, il y avait un pieu dans sa main, et donc elle devait en avoir un --

Alex dit, "Dépêche-toi. On sortira d'ici. Juste toi et moi."

Oh, Seigneur, ça faisait si mal. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que ça arrête de faire mal. Mais Cordélia haleta tout de même, "Et Willow? Et -- et Oz?"

"On n'a pas besoin d'eux," dit Alex.

Alex avait dit ça. Alex ne dirait jamais ça. Cordélia le fixa. Avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, elle le gifla fort au visage.

Il hurla – et à ce moment-là, sa voix et son visage se retransformèrent en ceux de Drusilla. La douleur de Cordélia s'évapora instantanément; la barre et l'agonie accompagnante disparurent si rapidement qu'elle trébucha, perdant son équilibre par rien de plus que le changement de sensation. "Tu m'as hypnotisée!" hurla Cordélia.

"Les souvenirs sont les meilleurs de toutes les poupées," dit Drusilla, et elle lança un coup de poing vers Cordélia.

C'était maintenant, quand Cordélia n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, que l'entraînement d'Angel portait ses fruits. Elle oublia tout à propos des mouvements compliqués de judo qu'elle avait essayés par le passé, et à la place, s'abaissa et tourna de la façon dont Angel l'avait fait s'exercer jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit malade, et puis la fasse s'exercer un peu plus. A ce jour, la réponse était instinctive, et soudainement Cordélia remarqua qu'elle était en position combat, son pieu levé et prêt.

Drusilla griffa vers le visage de Cordy. Cordélia bloqua le coup avec son bras libre, tourna et donna un coup de pied fort. Ca prit Drusilla, qui apparemment ne s'était pas attendue à n'importe quelle sorte de résistance, par surprise et elle perdu l'équilibre. Elle trébucha en arrière. Maintenant Cordélia était à l'offensive.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? Empressé, empressé." Drusilla fixa Cordélia. "Je vois celles qui nous combattent dans mes rêves. Je ne t'ai pas vue dans mes rêves."

"Tu veux rêver? Très bien. Bonne nuit, Dru."

Cordélia attaqua à nouveau avec le pieu; Drusilla la bloqua, mais maladroitement – si maladroitement, que pendant une fraction de seconde elle laissa sa poitrine exposée à l'attaque. Sentant qu'elle n'aurait jamais une meilleure opportunité, Cordélia se fendit vers l'avant et plongea son pieu profondément dans la cavité entre les côtes de Drusilla.

Drusilla poussa un cri, pas de couleur ou de fureur, mais de ce qui semblait être la déception d'un enfant. Elle chuchota, "Tu l'as cassées. Tu l'as cassées. Tu l'as ca--"

Elle s'effrita en poussière.

Cordélia fixa le tas de poussière sur l'herbe. "J'ai tué Drusilla," dit-elle. Ca ne marcha pas. Elle ne le croyait toujours pas. Elle essaya de le dire un peu plus fort. "J'ai tué Drusilla." Fixant le pieu dans sa main, Cordélia se sentit commencer à rire en tremblant. "Oh, mon Dieu, je suis une telle dure à cuir." Elle posa une main sur un arbre tout près pour reprendre son équilibre et utilisa l'autre pour sentir encore son abdomen. La cicatrice dure, striée près de ses côtes picotait toujours faiblement. Pendant un moment, Cordélia ne fit rien sauf essayer de se convaincre que son environnement était réel. La poussière de vampire tournoyant encore dans la brise était réelle. L'odeur des plantes vertes était réelle. Le faible hululement d'un hibou était – non seulement réel, mais le seul son qu'elle pouvait entendre.

"Angel?" Cordélia se retourna vivement. Pas de bohémiens. La caravane dans laquelle Angélus avait été, reposait là abandonnée – un de ses côtés avaient été manifestement enfoncé. De l'intérieur.

Il est dehors, réalisa-t-elle. Il est en cavale. Pendant que Drusilla m'a mise en mode flash-back, Angélus s'est échappé. Les bohémiens sont à sa poursuite, et s'ils ne peuvent pas le maudire, ils essayeront juste de le tuer.

Au loin, elle entendit le cri d'un homme. Etait-ce la voix d'Angel?

"Angel!" Elle commença à courir vers le son, ne pensant à rien sauf l'atteindre. Ses pieds martelait le sol, se trébuchait sur des racines d'arbres. Des branches éraflèrent ses jambes et ses épaules. Cordélia essaya de se concentrer, bien que c'était dur dans une telle obscurité totale. Non, pas totale – loin devant, elle cru qu'elle pouvait voir une lumière de torche. "Angel, j'arrive --"

Une main surgit et saisit son bras, et elle cria jusqu'à ce qu'une autre main couvre sa bouche. Un des bohémiens – le jeune avec le accent fort, lui siffla, "Chut, fille idiote! Ca se fait."

"QU'EST-ce qu'il se fait?" Cordélia tira son bras hors de sa poigne et brandit son pieu. "Soyez précis."

"La malédiction," dit-il. "C'est l'heure de notre vengeance."

Elle le fixa, se demandant si elle devait le croire ou pas. A la fin, elle dit, "Je vais aller voir moi-même." Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, elle gronda, "N'essayez PAS de m'arrêter."

Il dit seulement, "Quand ce sera fini, quittez ces bois. Quittez ce temps. Ce soir, nous aurons notre vengeance -- et notre but à vous laisser en vie s'achève."

"Ouais, je suis si tentée de traîner dans les parages," marmonna-t-elle comme elle se retournait.

Lentement, calmement, elle fit son chemin à travers la forêt de broussailles. Si d'autres bohémiens se cachaient tout près, ils ne dirent rien pour l'alerter de sa présence ou pour l'empêcher de s'approcher. La lumière de torche devint de plus en plus éclatante; Cordélia pouvait entendre quelqu'un parler maintenant, l'un des bohémiens – mais elle ne pouvait pas bien comprendre les mots.

Le bohémien arrêta de parler. Elle entendit des bruissements tout près, comme si les autres silhouettes s'éloignaient. Ils avaient finis de regarder. La malédiction était finie.

Elle se glissa plus près du bord d'une petite clairière. Quelques torches illuminaient encore la zone, mais elle ne pouvait voir qu'une silhouette: Angel, voûté sur le sol, penché en deux de ce qui semblait être de l'agonie physique. "Non," l'entendit-elle murmurer. "Non, ça ne peut pas être -- "

Cordélia se pencha contre le tronc d'un arbre, faible d'épuisement et d'une émotion qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait nommer. C'était Angel. Son Angel. C'était comme s'il venait de naître.

Ses cheveux étaient longs. Ses mains étaient serrées en poings. Elle pouvait l'entendre pleurer. Cordélia n'avait jamais vu Angel pleurer avant. Le son de cela la déchira, amenant des larmes dans ses propres yeux.

Elle sentit les mains d'Angel contre ses épaules, et elle ne dû pas se retourner pour voir son visage. Elle se pencha en arrière dans son demi enlacement, réconfortant l'Angel qu'elle pouvait atteindre à la place de l'Angel qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Ensemble, ils observèrent son ancien lui s'effondrer sous un poids gonflé, insupportable de culpabilité et de connaissance de soi.

Après quelques longues minutes, Angel la tira gentiment en arrière, la pressant de s'éloigner de la silhouette chiffonnée sur le sol. Cordélia ne bougea pas. Elle murmura, "Je ne peux pas le laisser là."

Angel sourit presque. "Tu dois le laisser là," répondit-il. "Il doit être là avant que je puisse être ici."

Cordélia prit une profonde respiration, acquiesça et soupira. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle se força à s'en aller avec Angel et ne regarda pas une fois en arrière.

* * *

Dru errait dans les rues, se faufilant un chemin au hasard dans la foule. Spike continuait son chemin, légèrement devant elle, riant devant le grabuge. Il y avait beaucoup de gens qui criaient et hurlaient des mots que Dru ne connaissait pas, mais elle pouvait voir les hautes flammes bondissantes qui n'étaient que dans leur esprit. Elle ne se souvenait pas de cette partie, et ça la troublait, mais tant de choses la troublaient que ça ne valait guère la peine de s'inquiéter pour celle-ci. 

"La lune est haute," dit-elle. "Il est temps, temps, temps."

Spike entendit sa voix même parmi le chaos. "Temps de quoi, ma fleur noire venimeuse?"

"De pleurer pour le lait renversé. On ne peut pas le reverser." Puis elle rit de jubilation. "Mais je l'ai fait. J'ai reversé le lit dans le verre, n'est-ce pas? N'est-ce pas, Spike?"

"Tu paries," dit Spike. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment. Personne ne l'écoutait très longtemps. Ca ne dérangeait pas Dru. Quand personne ne vous écoutait, vous pouviez crier si fort, si fort que vous cassiez tous les miroirs.

"J'ai trouvé un livre," dit-elle. "Beaucoup d'hommes ont essayé de le lire, mais ils ne savaient pas. Ils ont dit qu'il n'avait pas de sens. Mais ils ont dit que je n'avais pas de sens non plus. Et donc j'ai essayé de le lire, et quand je l'ai fait, les lettres se sont détortillées d'elles-mêmes et elles ont fait une jolie danse sur la page. Elles ont dansé et dansé jusqu'à ce que je connaisse tous les pas. Elles ont chanté pour moi. Elles étaient folles, tu vois. Tout comme moi."

Spike recula de quelques pas et glissa son bras autour de sa taille. "Tu portes la démence de la manière dont les femmes moindres portent le satin," ronronna-t-il. "Ca s'accroche à toi, Drusilla. Ca brille dans la nuit, et ça te rend magnifique."

"Je sais," dit-elle. C'était Spike comme il devait l'être. C'était le monde comme il devait être. Sauf, évidemment, juste pour une chose. "Papa est très triste pour l'instant."

"Je suis profondément concerné," dit Spike, mordillant son cou. Puis il se renfrogna. "Tu ne veux pas aller près de lui cette nuit, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non," dit-elle. "Ca n'est pas pour faire ça que je suis revenue en arrière, oh non. Je l'ai fait une fois, et ça n'était pas bien du tout. Cendres, cendres, nous nous écroulons tous. Penses-tu que la lune connait mon nom?"

"Le tien et celui de personne d'autre." Spike faisait déjà à nouveau son chemin à travers la foule, la guidant comme ils marchaient. "Par une curiosité entièrement tordue – pour faire quoi es-tu 'revenue en arrière'?"

Dru rit et rit, tournant sur elle-même au centre de la masse grouillante. "Tu verras, tu verras," dit-elle. "Garde-le pour après."

* * *

"Tu as tué Drusilla," dit encore Angel. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à vraiment y croire. 

"Ouaip," confirma Cordélia. Elle avait son bras bouclé autour du sien, en apparence pour avoir un support au cas où elle trébucherait sur le chemin raboteux, sale et rempli de nids de poules qui menait à la cave comme ils avançaient dans l'obscurité pré aube. Elle n'avait même pas buter une seule fois durant le voyage, et Angel doutait qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de son guidage. Mais il la laissait tout de même se tenir à son bras. "Elle m'a griffée avec ses ongles, a essayé de me déchiqueter le visage --"

Gunn, qui marchait en un en avant, se tenant la main avec Fred, regarda en arrière vers eux. "Hey, que dirais-tu de rester collée aux faits? Une minuscule petite entaille sur ta joue n'égale PAS ton visage étant déchiqueté."

"La citation était, elle a ESSAYÉ de me déchiqueter le visage." Cordy essayait de sonner contrariée, mais avec peu de succès. "Elle ne l'a pas fait. Je l'ai tuée en premier. J'ai -- tué -- Drusilla."

Angel ne pouvait pas partager l'excitation vertigineuse de Cordélia à propos de la fin de Dru – il se souvenait trop bien de sa première mort pour ça. Drusilla avait été sa création, sa responsabilité et, de sa propre façon tordue, une sorte d'innocente. Angel s'était toujours attendu à ressentir à la fois de la culpabilité et du chagrin quand ce jour viendrait, et cependant il ne ressentait pas ça du tout.

Cordélia gloussa et le dit quelques fois de plus, avec une emphase différente à chaque fois. "J'ai TUÉ Drusilla. J'ai tué DRUSILLA."

Gunn grogna. "Bon ça va maintenant! On croirait que personne n'avait jamais tué un vampire auparavant."

"Il ne comprend pas," dit Cordélia. Elle serra le bras d'Angel. "Tu comprends, pas vrai?"

"Je comprends," dit calmement Angel. Il comprenait quelque chose, bien qu'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la même chose que Cordélia voulait dire. Angel comprenait que le futur qu'il avait pensé ne lui réservait plus rien sans son fils, était de retour sur les rails, et qu'il ressentait quelque chose à ce sujet auquel il ne s'était pas attendu. Ca n'était pas du bonheur – jamais ça, pas maintenant – mais c'était une émotion meilleure qu'il avait jamais cru qu'il pourrait encore ressentir. De la gratitude, peut-être.

Ce ne fut que quand ils eurent quitté le sentier et commencé à grimper vers l'entrée de la grotte que Cordélia lâcha Angel. "Tu sais quoi?" dit-elle. "Quand on sera à la maison, je crois que je vais devoir briser une résolution de longue date et appelé Alex Harris. Je veux entendre ce qu'il aura à dire quand je lui aurai dit que Dru est poussière et que c'est moi qui l'ai fait."

"Quand je serai à la maison," dit Gunn, "Je vais manger du pop-corn dans le micro-onde et des Pop Tarts toasté _(j'crois que c'est un genre de cookie ou un truc du genre)_ et regarder la TV. Non – d'abord je vais aller faire un tour dans ma camionnette. Ou peut-être que j'écouterai un CD --" Il stoppa soudainement et regarda Fred. "Tu as toujours cette bague magique qui va nous ramener à la maison, pas vrai?"

"Biensûr que je l'ai encore," dit Fred. "Quand je me suis changée avec ces vêtements que les bohémiens nous ont donné, je me suis assurée de la sortir de la poche de mon jeans." Elle fut silencieuse pendant un moment. Puis d'une voix très calme, elle dit, "Evidemment, ensuite j'ai échangé de vêtements avec la bonne."

Ils arrêtèrent tous de marcher et fixèrent Fred. Cordélia se cramponna encore au bras d'Angel, et cette fois il pensa que peut-être elle avait besoin de son support, un petit peu. Gunn eut l'air le plus horrifiée de tous.

Puis Fred leva sa main gauche, la bague brillant sur son doigt. "Je ne fais que vous berner. Vous pensez que je perdrais notre moyen de rentrer?"

"Ca," dit Gunn alors qu'il s'abaissa pour entrer dans la grotte, "n'était PAS marrant. En parlant de vêtement – qui a nos affaires régulières?"

"Moi," dit Fred, soulevant un paquet de pantalons et de T-shirts sécurisé par une ceinture. Elle tira sur l'uniforme de bonne qu'elle portait toujours. "Je ne peux pas dire que les vêtements du dix-neuvième siècle me manqueront."

"On peut seulement prier que la toile d'emballage n'est pas grande sur la passerelle de la saison prochaine," dit Cordélia. "Ou jamais." Elle suivit Fred et Gunn dans la grotte.

Avant qu'il n'entre dedans, Angel regarda en arrière une dernière fois, la campagne sombre et trompeusement tranquille. C'était paisible, même magnifique, et Angel décida que s'il y avait un autre siècle avant qu'il ne revoit la Roumanie, ce serait trop tôt.

Le temps qu'Angel rattrape les autres, ils s'étaient déjà changés avec leur propres vêtements et étaient réunis sous le portail dans le plafond de la grotte. C'était encore, remarqua-t-il avec soulagement, ouvert et aussi actif que ça l'avait été quand ils l'avaient traverse. La seule question qui restait maintenant était --

"Comment ça fonctionne ce truc, déjà?" demanda Cordy.

"Je ne sais pas," dit Fred. Elle ôta la bague de son doigt et commença à la lever au-dessus de sa tête, vers la surface brillante, grouillante du portail. "Mais je crois que la proximité est peut-être le déclic --"

Comme elle parlait, la surface du portail se bomba vers le bas, comme attiré par une force exercée par la bague. Fred inhala rapidement, et quand Angel baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, il vit qu'il n'y avait que ses orteils qui étaient en contact avec le sol de la grotte. "Tout le monde," dit-il, "prend prise sur elle."

Gunn mit son bras autour de la taille de Fred, tandis que Cordélia saisit son bras levé et Angel sa main libre. Maintenant qu'il était en contact physique avec Fred, Angel pu sentir le pouvoir brut de magie courir en lui. Il leva les yeux juste au moment où la bague toucha le touchait le portail --

Le voyage ne fut pas moins effréné cette fois-ci. En fait, dégringoler vers le haut – ce qui était la meilleure description à laquelle Angel pouvait penser pour la sensation – était une expérience encore plus désorientante.

Puis ce fut fini, et il fut de retour à l'intérieur de la pyramide noire au musée, tassé dans l'espace sombre et confiné avec trois autres corps. Du moins, Angel espérait qu'il y avait trois autres corps. "Tout le monde est là?"

"Je suis là," dit Gunn. "Et je tiens le bras de quelqu'un."

"Mon bras," dit Fred. "Je vais bien. Ou je le serai quand ma tête arrêtera de tourner."

"Je suis là," dit la voix de Cordy, "mais je crois que mon estomac est toujours dans les années 1970."

Angel posa son épaule contre la porte de la pyramide et poussa. "Rentrons à la maison."

Ils trébuchèrent tous dans le musée, qui n'était que légèrement moins sombre que l'intérieur de la pyramide. Angel sentit les odeurs familières d'un musée -- moisissure et poussière, produits industriels de nettoyage et le faible restant de milliers de personnes – et quelque chose d'autre aussi, quelque chose de moins familier --

"Vous ne m'avez jamais demander quelle serait la première chose que je ferai," dit Fred comme ils commençaient à faire leur chemin à travers les objets exposés.

Gunn s'abaissa sous les bras tendus d'une déesse Grecque. "Je me lance. C'est quoi?"

"Trois mots," dit Fred d'un ton rêveur. "Salle de bain."

"Oh, SEIGNEUR, oui," dit Cordélia. "Jusqu'à hier, je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié le miracle qu'est Charmin _(marque de papier toilette)_."

De la fumée. L'odeur peu familière était de la fumée. Angel fronça les sourcils. Y avait-il un feu dans le musée? "Je pense que nous devrions sortir."

"Pitié, ne repassons pas par les conduits à air, d'accord?" dit Gunn. "On peut sortir par le devant. Si l'alarme de sécurité s'enclenche, on s'en fiche. On dégage d'ici."

Ils entrèrent dans le grand hall cambré qui menait à l'entrée principale. C'est marrant, pensa Angel. Je me souvenais que les plafonds étaient beaucoup plus bas – évidemment, on n'est jamais passé par ici --

"C'est bizarre," dit Fred, pointant une statue de marbre taillée brutalement. "Ca ressemble à un Michel Angelo. Qu'est-ce que ça fait dans un Musée Victorien?"

L'odeur de fumée devenait plus forte. Angel réalisa qu'il avait commencé à marcher plus vite, tout comme les autres. "Quelque chose ne va pas," dit Angel.

"Quoi?" dit Gunn. "Comme quoi"

Angel atteint la porte de devant en premier. L'alarme ne semblait plus valoir la peine de s'inquiéter, donc il ouvrit la porte et vit --

Les rues étaient en feu. Tout autour d'eux, les bâtiments s'enflammaient ou brûlaient en cendre. Des cris et des hurlements distants faisaient écho dans la nuit. Angel réalisa qu'il pouvait sentir le cartilage métallique des câblages électriques ruinés, la brume épaisse de sang, les traces doucereuses de choses non humaines. Pire que tout, il pouvait sentir la mort – la morte sur échelle qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant. L'air était épais avec sa puanteur rance.

A côté de lui, les autres se tenaient bouche bée. Pendant un moment, ils ne purent que fixer le carnage devant eux.

Finalement, Cordélia dit, "Ok. Qui a laissé le gaz allumé?"

FIN 


End file.
